Cuticle Detective Inaba (revised)
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: This is my own version of Cuticle Detective Inaba, with a new character.
1. Printing Counterfeit Money Case

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction of Cuticle Detective Inaba, so please be nice about it in your reviews. P.S. I own nothing that is written in this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profile:<strong>

**Name: Chikane Ogino **

**Bio: Chikane is the younger sister of Ogi and the childhood friend of Hiroshi Inaba. She is a famous novelist, although uses a pen name: 'Yupina'. Chikane is in love with Hiroshi.**

**Species: Human**

**Age: 23**

**Height: 175cm **

**Birthday: March 15th**

**Appearance: Chikane is a very beautiful and attractive young woman who has long, smooth, and silky black hair, that reaches down to her thighs, and black eyes (Just think of Chikane Himemiya, from Kannazuki no Miko, with black hair and black eyes). Two strands of her hair are over her shoulders and reach down to her chest. Two bangs frame either side of her face, while two shorter bangs reach down to her eyelashes, and a longer bang passes her nose and is slightly swept to the left side of her face. One strand of her hair sticks out on the top of her head. She usual keeps her hair down, but lets it up on some occasions. Chikane has pale skin and is much taller than the average woman, and is know to have a curvaceous and well-endowed figure. She wears glasses whenever she reads or writes. She also has a youthful appearance like Hiroshi. Chikane does not wear make-up. She is described by Hiroshi as being a "beautiful black haired angel".**

**Her outfit consist of a light purple shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, that is tucked into a long brown skirt that goes a few inches past her knees, she wears fuchsia loafers with light lavender straps with bows of the same color attached. Her outfit is completed with a fuchsia headband.**

**Personality: Chikane is well know for her kind and caring nature. Although stubborn and short tempered, she is able to stay clam in the most dangerous of situation. She is very compassionate and always think of others feelings. Chikane is also smart, but is naive when men show a romantic interest in her. She loves cute things. She also has deep feelings of love for Hiroshi and wishes to get together with him, but fears he does not feels the same way (Just so you guys know, Hiroshi is also in love with Chikane) and sometimes acts like a tsundere towards him. Chikane is also very brave, whenever she sees someone in danger or trouble she does not hesitate to go help them. She always speaks her mind without fearing the consequences. She also has a tendency to be violent. Chikane is terrible when it comes to tolerating alcohol, and easily gets drunk. When drunk, Chikane acts like a spoiled child and is sexual flirty towards Hiroshi, but when agitated she turns into a karate-style butt kicking machine. Her beauty and great personality makes her very popular among men and women. She also gets embarrassed when someone ask about her and Hiroshi's relationship and denies her feelings for him, whenever somebody ask.**

**Skills & Abilities**

**Karate: Chikane is a black belt in karate and sometimes uses her moves on Hiroshi when he angers her in someway.**

**Physical Strength: Chikane has a surprisingly large amount of physical strength. Being able to lift a boulder over her head, with just one hand, without much effort. She can also punch and karate chop straight through a tree.**

**Stamina: Chikane also has an unlimited amount of stamina, being able to run very great distances without being out of breath.**

**Endurance: Although she does not have an iron body like her brother, Chikane has a great amount of endurance, being able to take on a limited number of hits.**

**Spiritual Powers: Chikane also seems to have been born with strong spiritual powers. She always carrying sutras with her in cause she needs them. She is also able to create pink balls of purifying energy and can create barriers.**

**Archery: Chikane is an expert at archery, being able to shoot at great distances and fast moving targets.**

**Skills of Observation & Deduction: Being the younger sister of a police inspector, Chikane as the same skills of observation and deduction as her brother, being to solve problems quite quickly.**

**Violin Playing: Chikane is very skilled at playing the violin.**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: Winslow **

**Bio: Winslow is Chikane's pet cat who has been with her since she was six-teen.**

**Species: Cat**

**Appearance: Winslow is an adult male cat with sleek black fur and green eyes. He has white tuffs of fur in both his ears.**

**Personality: Like any other cat Winslow enjoys taking long naps, drinking milk, and catching mice. Though he is very intelligence, capable of reading an entire book and even using a phone and doing other things humans can do. He is loyal to Chikane and is fiercely protective of her. He also follows her around everywhere she goes. Winslow shows to have a dislike toward Hiroshi. Winslow also hates getting wet.**

**Skills & Abilities:**

**Claws: Winslow has very sharp claws, his uses to scratch people with.**

**Fangs: Winslow also has sharp fangs his uses to bite people hard with.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Printing Counterfeit Money Case<p>

* * *

><p>"Sha Sha Sha!" A loud voice laughed over one of the Tokyo banks. "All Japanese yens are mine! You all should just use these!"<p>

Then counterfeit Japanese yen bills fell down to the ground. One was picked up by a man with spiky black hair wearing a black suit.

"Inspector Ogino!"

Two police men came over to him and saluted.

"All the money in the vaults are empty! Even with all the extra security the suspect got in easily." One of them explained.

The second one cursed. "This makes it the sixth bank in this case. That Valentino jerk, making all this trash!"

"Inspector Ogino, what should we do?" the other officer asked.

Ogi looked at the yen bill, before folding it and putting it in his jacket pocket. "Let's use Hiroshi." he replied.

"Hiroshi!?" the first officer exclaimed. "You mean that Inaba Hiroshi!?"

Yeah, that Inaba Hiroshi." Ogi replied calmly.

Which Inaba Hiroshi are you guys talking about?" the second officer asked.

The first officer explained. "I'm sure you've heard of him. The werewolf police dog. That man is a legend. He is able to pin down a criminal from just a hair. His ability surpasses human logic though, so it cannot be used as evidence. It's not even made know to the public. With only a touch. he analyzes the owner's personality, and with just a taste, he reads the memory left in the hair. The crime arrest ratio of case he had a hand in is 100%. Now that's what I call the law's watchdog. He is really difficult to deal with though, and I heard he only listens to Inspector Ogino's orders."

"Just as expected of our Inspector." the second officer looked at Ogi with admiration. "The "Number 1 Detective" the police stations under jurisdiction wants to be commanded by."

"I also heard a rumor that he's in a serious relationship with Inspector Ogino's younger sister. And that he also listens to only her orders as well."

"Seriously?!" the officer exclaimed, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yeah. But, if those two team up, the case is as good as solved! So we can finally see Valentino safe in jail, huh!"

The next day Ogi went to make a quick visit to a certain someone before going to the Inaba Detective Agency. He knocked on the door of an apartment complex. The door opened to reveal a very beautiful and tall young woman.

"Ogi!" the woman cried happily and hugged him. "It's so good to see you!"

Ogi smiled and hugged her back. "Same here little sis. How have you been Chikane?"

The two parted from their sibling hug.

"Really great, I have been pretty busy lately though."

"How about the manuscript for your new book?"

"I'm halfway through. So is there something you need?" she learned her shoulder on the doorway.

"I'm going to go see Hiroshi at his agency to ask for his help in a case we're having trouble with." Ogi answered.

Chikane crossed her arms under her chest. "And this has to do with me how?"

"I figured I might need your help in getting him to listen, you know use one of your karate moves on him if necessary. So what do you say?"

Chikane sighed as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Well it's better then sitting in my apartment doing nothing all day. So I guess I can go and lend you a helping hand."

Ogi smiled. "Thanks, sis I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah." Chikane waved him off with her hand. She turned around and called out into her apartment. "Winslow, come on we're going out!"

Seconds later a adult male black cat, with green eyes, came outside. With a meow Winslow, jumped into Chikane's waiting arms.

Winslow mewed. "Where are we going Chikane?"

"We're going with Ogi to see Hiroshi to get his help on a case." the blacked haired woman answered, being the only one of the two siblings to understand the cat.

Winslow hissed at the mention of the werewolf's name. "We're going to see that dog?!"

Chikane chuckled sightly and sweatdropped. "Yes, we are." she gave the cat a stern look. "And you are going to be on your best behavior while we're there, got it?"

Winslow sighed a cat sigh. "Fine."

"Are you two ready?" Ogi asked.

"Yup." his younger sister replied as she closed and locked her apartment door.

After walking a few blocks, the Ogino siblings and Winslow arrived at the office of the Inaba Detective Agency. Outside they saw a small chalkboard sign, "Private Investigator Inaba's Office" was written on it, and a statue of a tanuki, wearing a straw hat, wore a wooden sign that said "Welcome" around it's neck. As Ogi was about to open the door, Chikane stopped him.

"Ogi, I have an important question before we go in."

"What is it?"

"Does my hair look okay?" Chikane asked with a serious face.

Both black cat and inspector stared at the woman and deadpanned.

"Is that really important?" Winslow and Ogi asked at the same time.

"Of course it's important." Chikane replied. "I want my hair to look good when Hiroshi sees me." a soft pink blush appeared on the woman's face.

"Oh." Ogi smirked, finally understanding. Then he started to chuckle.

Chikane glared at her older brother. "What's so funny?"

Ogi stopped his chuckles and he looked at his sister. "I'm just thinking about how cute it is that your trying to impress Hiroshi, even though you two aren't together or anything."

Chikane's face turned a deep shade of red. "I-I'm not trying to impress him! I-It's just that you know how much he loves hair."

"MmHmm. Whatever you say little sis."

Chikane pouted as Ogi opened the door. They both walked in.

"Yo." the siblings both called out, while Winslow meowed, in greeting.

"Ogi-san! Chikane-nee-san!" they were both greeted by a boy with black hair, Kei.

"You two sure come here a lot for some people uninvited!" a boy with blonde hair, and dressed like a girl, Yuuta, said. He walked up to the siblings, smiling so innocently that sparkles were around him. "Even if you both did have business here, I still don't want to see either of your faces though. Yet you both still come huh?"

"Today I'm here as a client, you evil assistant." Ogi replied, looking down at the cross-dresser. "And I asked Chikane to accompany me."

Ogi and Chikane turned their heads to the right and saw a familiar head of red hair, his hair formed two medium sized wolf ears at the top of his head, sitting on a couch, he was slightly hunched over reading a file. Winslow noticed the young man on the couch and started to lowly hiss. Chikane tapped him on the head and gave him a look that said "behave". The black cat stopped his hissing. Then Ogi walked toward the red headed man.

"I'm currently chasing after a bank robber. But he's proving to be hard to catch." He held out his hand. "I need your help. Let's work together again, Hiroshi."

Hiroshi turned his head to look at the inspector. A second later a frown formed on his face. "Not on your life!"

What happened next is that Hiroshi started to throw rock salts at Ogi, which were provided by Yuuta. "Cos I quit the police dogs! And I'm presently in the middle of an investigation!"

"Inaba-san! Those are rock salts!" Kei exclaimed.

"This does not surprise me at all." Chikane commented, while deadpanning.

"As expected from the dog." Winslow stated then meowed.

Meanwhile Ogi just stood in place, unfazed by the rock salts being thrown at him. "That's why I said today I'm here as a client."

"No way!" Hiroshi shouted. "Your jobs are horrible!"

"Just what are you doing to our client?" Kei got in front of Ogi to guard him, though it did not help much. "Take the job for heaven's sake!"

Hiroshi threw the last of the rock salt, an irritation mark formed on his head. "To heck with this petty hair! That mop on his head are just bristles, and yet he doesn't allow me to touch even just one of them!"

"Oh well. Go ahead and make both of yourselves at home." Yuuta said to Ogi and Chikane. "I'll pour you some tea."

Once Ogi and Chikane sat down on the now empty couch, Yuuta placed a rice cooker in Ogi's hands then he placed a coffee pot in Chikane's. A tense atmosphere surrounded the three of them.

"I'm so sorry, but we don't have any more unused teacups." Yuuta apologized while pouring the tea. "Do you two mind drinking the tea directly from the the rice cooker and coffee pot?"

"Ochazuke (rice with hot tea poured on it) huh." Ogi replied. "Well, I do feel kinda hungry."

"And I've been wondering what tea and coffee taste like together." Chikane commented. "Can I also get some milk for Winslow please?"

"You three stop that sinister bride and mother and sister-in-law fight already!" Kei exclaimed. "Yuuta-kun don't we have more cups?"

"It's okay we can drink it like this." the Ogino siblings said in unison.

"Ogi-san, Chikane-nee-san, will you two please stop being weirdly stubborn?"

_It has been about a year since I, lured by the 900 yen per hour pay, first stated working at the Private Investigator Inaba's Office. My name is Nozaki Kei, and I'm six-teen years old and I'm totally into cats. My boss, Hiroshi Inaba-san has a hair fetish. A werewolf, he now works as a detective though he was once a police dog. This Sasaki Yuuta-kun on the other hand volunteered to be Inaba-san's assistant, and he claims to be someone who understands Inaba-san. A boy in drag who doesn't conceal at all his hostility towards Ogi-san and Chikane-nee-san. Inaba-san's partner back when he was a police dog, Ogino Kuniharu. He is someone like an owner to Inaba-san, I guess. And the beautiful young woman who came with him is his younger sister, Ogino Chikane. She is a well know and famous writer under the pen name "Yupina". She is also Inaba-san's childhood friend and is like a second owner to him. In my own opinion, I think there is a really good chance that the two of them will get together, since they act like a couple even though they both claim to only be friends. And finally there is Chikane-nee-san's pet cat Winslow, who has been with her since she was six-teen. He follows her around everywhere she goes, and he has an obvious dislike toward Inaba-san. Chikane-nee-san also seems to be able to understand what Winslow says._

Ogi and Chikane finished their drinks, and placed the rice cooker and coffee pot on coffee table.

"Good grief... that headstrong personality of yours really hasn't changed at all." Ogi said to Hiroshi.

"That and your moodiness is still intact." Chikane added as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"You can say that again." Winslow said, but to everyone expect Chikane it sounded like a meow, and went back to drinking the bowl of milk that was given to him.

"I just happened to be in one of my best moods right now." Hiroshi replied while he and Yuuta got into dancing positions. "You guys wanna see my Cuticle Dance?" Then he and Yuuta started singing and dancing.

"Hey you, the assistant that actually works." Ogi gestured toward Kei.

"It's Kei." the black haired boy replied.

"I'll give you the details." Ogi continued. "Tell Hiroshi about it later."

"Okay."

"You see..." Ogi started then stopped when he grabbed Hiroshi, who had stealthily snuck behind the couch to touch both the siblings hairs, without turning around. Ogi continued his sentence. "I'm right now on the trail of an organization."

"Alright, alright! I'll listen to your story." Hiroshi struggled in the inspector's arm, that was secure around the red headed detective's neck. "So let go!"

After everyone had calmed down, Ogi told them about his case. Hiroshi was now laying on the couch, his head on Chikane's lap. He had some of the woman's hair in his face, while Chikane lightly ran her fingers through his own hair. Winslow sat on the floor glaring and lowly growling at Hiroshi for getting his scent on his mistress, while Yuuta smiled and secretly plotted Chikane's death in his mind.

"Don Valentino?" Hiroshi said as he smelled the young woman's hair.

"He's a mafia boss from Italy." Ogi said. "The counterfeit bills he made are of really high quality."

One of the wolf ears on top of Hiroshi's head twitched. Ogi reached inside his jacket and pulled out the yen bill he collected.

"He made no movement since Italy changed their currency from lira to euro in 2002. So we thought that the organization had collapsed. To think that he was here in Japan..." He held out the yen bill for Hiroshi to take. "Take a look." Hiroshi sat up and took the bill and looked at it. "First off, watermark. Special ink, intaglio printing, pearl ink, hologram, latent image, micro-printing, and even the ultra-fine-line printing."

Chikane learned forward to look at the fake bill herself. It looked just like a regular 10000 yen, but instead of having the image of Fukuzawa Yukichi, it had the image of a goat.

"Apart from Yukichi, everything has been copied perfectly." Ogi said.

"Even the texture feels like a real bill." Hiroshi observed. "There's no way to tell it from the genuine one. Except for Yukichi."

"You're right." Chikane agreed. "If it had Yukichi on it, I would have thought it was the real deal."

"Why is it a goat in the first place?" Winslow asked, after he jumped onto Chikane's lap and took a peek at the bill.

"You can tell it right off the bat if it's not Yukichi!" Kei exclaimed.

Ogi took the yen back and held it in the air. "It's so perfect I feel like asking them to make a 10000 yen bill with my daughter's face on it. And Hiroshi's on a 5000 yen bill."

Hiroshi's face turned pink and he turned his head away. "You idiot."

"Say, come back from your private world already." Chikane said to the two men.

"You can't even call this a counterfeit bill right?" Kei directed his question to Ogi.

"Yeah. We haven't received any report so far of it ever being used anywhere. According to the ICPO, the counterfeit bills actually are just an advertisement."

"ICPO!?" Kei exclaimed.

Ogi continued. "To show off their superb printing technology and hinting that they'd take whatever job comes their way if they are paid in cash."

"That Don is a criminal of global scale!?" Kei exclaimed once more.

"I've seen lots of greedy men until now, but Valentino is on a different level. He only cares about money. Out of all that I've met, he is the purest evil of all. Bank robberies are merely the tip of the iceberg. Frauds, weapon smuggling, assassinations, spy operations etcetera. We don't have any evidence to prove them but he has been charged with a number of crimes." Ogi learned forward a bit to look at Hiroshi seriously. "We've pinned down his organizations hideout. Hiroshi, use your abilities to expose all their evil doings."

"So the color of Valentino's hair is..?" Hiroshi replied with an equally serious face.

The inspector and detective stared at each other.

"Is that important?" Ogi asked, feeling a sense of deja vu.

"First priority."Hiroshi said.

Ogi thought for a second. "...It's white I think."

Hiroshi's wolf ears perked up as he stood up, excitement on his face. "HoHo! Is it white hair or maybe silver hair? Well, haven't seen either in awhile. Gonna take lots of them! This is my first time trying my hand at such dignified hair like this one from an Italian mafia's don, even his hairstyle is sublime, I'm sure." His expression took a hold of one of panic and worry. "Oh no! Maybe he won't let me in his hideout if I don't wear a tie!?"

"Having fun?" Ogi asked as his slurped the straw of his drink, that was in a glass this time.

"I hear spazzing out isn't good for your health." Chikane stated as she started to scratch under Winslow's chin, the cat purring in bliss.

"You think this image fits him?" Yuuta asked as he finished painting an amazing portrait of a mafia don with white hair and a mustache, the painting shining very brightly.

"Stop that Yuuta!" Hiroshi looked away and crossed his arms over his face, his eyes closed from the painting's blinding light. "You even painted a mustache on him, just what are you trying to do me!?"

"Inaba-san! Why are you being so estatic!?" Kei asked, now wearing sunglasses over his eyes. "That's a mafia! He's just too dangerous!"

"Don't try to stop him Kei-kun." Chikane said. "It's useless."

"She's right." Hiroshi said. "A criminal that even Ogi claims to be pure evil. I just can't stop drooling at the thought of unexplored cuticles." Suddenly the young red haired man started to turn into drool. "Dang, I'm turning into the drool itself!"

"Hey!" Kei exclaimed, now wearing a white bandana over his head and carrying a bucket of water and a rag. "Who do you think is the one gonna do all the cleaning!?"

"Ogi! Come on, show me the way!" Hiroshi now had his hand on the office door, his arm waving in excitement.

"Hiroshi, aren't you forgetting the main purpose of this?" Ogi asked.

"He's some idiot, who even you know where his hideout is." Hiroshi replied, finally regaining his composure. "It'd be a cinch! I'll catch him for you. That Valentino!"

Later all six of them, counting Winslow, were standing outside a one-story wooden house.

'It's a wooden one-story house.' Kei thought bitterly. 'It reminds me of my parent's house.'

"Valentino's family's place is here." Ogi said.

"It does have a homey feeling." Hiroshi commented.

"You're right, it does seem like a nice place for a family to live." Chikane agreed.

"You two are fine with this!?" Kei exclaimed at the childhood friends. "You're both fine with the fact that Valentino lives in a one-story wooden house!?"

Ogi walked up to the door and knocked. "Valentino! Are you in?"

Hiroshi and Chikane both came up and placed their ears to the door.

"Maybe they've gotten away?" Ogi said.

"No, I can here voices talking." Hiroshi replied, Chikane nodding in agreement.

"That newspaper guy is seriously ticking me off!" one voice, that sounded annoyed, said from behind the door.

"Then, Don, how about you go and turn him down?" another voice said calmly.

"I'll go and let him have a piece of my mind." the other voice replied.

Suddenly the door slid opened, but no one was there. Everyone looked down and saw a small white goat, with yellow eyes, wearing a black cape around his shoulders.

"I'm gonna call the police! You hear me!?" the goat yelled.

No one said anything, as they all just stared at the talking goat. Then Ogi reached inside his jacket and took out his I.D badge.

"Don Valentino. Police"

"Isn't that a goat!?" Kei exclaimed as the goat, Don, ran back inside the house. "A goat that lives in a one-story wooden house, and you say he's Valentino!?"

"Yeah." Ogi replied calmly.

"This is fraud!"

"Lorenzo!" Don shouted. "My right arm, Lorenzo! It's the cops! Kill them!"

Back outside, Hiroshi and Ogi learned the backs against the wall of the house when a shot blasted through the wall. Hiroshi covered the side of his head with one hand while he used the other to pull Chikane towards him. Through the hole that was created, everyone saw a man wearing a dark blue hakama(long, divide trousers), a white haori(a kimono jacket), a pair of sandals, a pink and yellow stripped tie with a sunflower attached, and a brown burlap bag was over is head, covering his entire head, buttons were sewn on for his eyes, and a mouth was sewn on too. He was holding a rifle.

"Don, now's the time to escape!" the paper bag man, Lorenzo, shouted.

"Lorenzo is a paper bag! Kei exclaimed, while pointed at the strange man with the rifle. "And those are Japanese clothes!"

"That's nice." Yuuta said calmly.

"So he has a gun!?" Hiroshi observed, his hand still resting on Chikane's waist, the young woman's body pressed up against his.

Then Lorenzo started to pour gun power into the rifle, then he popped a small round bullet into it, and pushed a long thin stick in it.

"Too slow." Ogi shot at him with his own gun. Lorenzo then ran back inside the house.

Then an animated Ogi placed everyone, animated as well, in some of the bushes. "I didn't think they'd shoot at us. Everyone stay here."

"Yes Papa." Hiroshi replied.

"Papa, you're so cool." Yuuta said.

"Be safe Papa." Chikane said.

"Do your best Papa." Winslow meowed.

"Come back soon Pa-." Kei stopped when he saw blood flowing down the inspector's forehead. "Ogi-san you're bleeding!"

"I've been shot." Ogi replied calmly.

"How are you okay?!"

Ogi went into the house with his gun drawn. He saw a trail of footprints and hoof prints leading to a trap door in the floor. He went to the hole and went in it. Then Don and Lorenzo came out of there hiding places and closed the trap door, they also placed a refrigerator on top of it.

'Someone should teach Ogi-san not to trust people.' Kei thought, sweatdropping.

Suddenly Yuuta darted past him. "Oh no!"

"Yuuta-kun!? It's dangerous!"

When Yuuta reached the refrigerator covered trap door, he knelt down and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He used the tape to seal the cracks of the trap door.

"He sealed it!" Kei, Don, and Lorenzo exclaimed in unison. Even the mafias are shocked.

"FuFu..." the blond haired boy giggled happily. "If you want some oxygen, just say the word. I'm just a petty country's dog."

"You cursed assistant, I'll kill you!" came Ogi's muffled voice from underneath the trap door.

'He's blossoming like this is his natural habitat.' Kei thought as dark lines covered his eyes.

Then Don jumped on top of Yuuta's head. "Now that was superb!" he complimented.

"How about joining the family?" Lorenzo offered.

'And he's being scouted by the mafias!' Kei thought.

"Jeez, all of you are useless." Hiroshi commented as he, Chikane, and Winslow came in.

"Inaba-san!"

"Sha Sha Sha!" Don laughed. "The only one who looked strong here has been sealed! Come and get us!"

"This is your last chance to escape!" Lorenzo said.

"Sensei!" Yuuta said as he grabbed a hold of the detective's arm, a large sack filled with real yen bills was tied around his neck. "With Ogi-san's death, it's dangerous with us alone. Let's run away fast!"

"I'll let you run away first." Hiroshi told him kindly.

"Stop right there!" Don shouted, pointed one of his hooves at the sack. "Our Yukichis are bulging out of there!"

"And Ogi-san is still alive!" Kei exclaimed.

"For now." Chikane and Winslow said at the same time.

"I just don't get it." Hiroshi commented as he looked at one of the yen bills. "You already have the ingenious printing technology to counterfeit money. So why do you go out of your way to steal the genuine bills?"

"Hah, you foolish amatuer!" Don smirked and crossed his arms. "The reason why that bills are made..." he jumped and tucked his legs under, to sit on the cushion he was standing on. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "I will show it specially to you. Lorenzo!" he started to beating the chopsticks on a bowl and teacup that were on the table in front of him.

"Don." Lorenzo came in, carrying a rectangular plate. "No hitting the teacups." He placed the plate in front of Don. On the plate was a stack of Yukichi bills. "Today's menu is a dish made of Yukichi."

"Hmm, a dish that makes me feel cool and refreshed." Don commented.

The Don used the chopsticks to pick up the yen and put it in his mouth, chewing happily. "I've tried a lot of others but Japanese's yens are the best. They're plain but they have a strong taste. Euro bills on the other hand taste bland. The lira bills were much better."

After the goat finished eating the yen, Lorenzo got behind him and grabbed his horns. "Alright Don, excuse me."

"Go ahead."

Then Lorenzo pulled up and down on the goat's horn, and money came out of Don's mouth. Then Lorenzo did it again, going faster each time, and more money came out of the mafias boss's mouth. When they were finished, Lorenzo was panting heavily and Don was cheering that "Valentino's Special Counterfeit Bills" were ready to serve.

"Peasant's Punch!" Kei suddenly came and angrily punched Don, knocking some of the goat's teeth out, an irritation mark on his head. Then he started to repeatedly kick the goat. "Commoner's Kick! Commoner's Kick! Commoner's Kick!"

"As might be expected of someone being tormented by money problems, I just can't imagine his rage." Hiroshi said as he, Chikane, Yuuta, and Winslow watched the poor boy kick the mafia boss.

"This is my first time seeing Kei-kun that obsessed with attacking just the lower part." Yuuta said.

"I feel sorry for poor Kei-kun." Chikane said, pitying the boy.

"I'm started to feel sorry for the goat, who taking all that rage." Winslow stated.

When Kei was done kicking the goat he jumped onto Hiroshi, hugging him, anime tears streamed down his face. "Inaba-san, I can't forgive him."

"Oh, leave it to me." Hiroshi grinned and rubbed his assistant's head.

"Hiroshi, if you manage to bag Valentino, I'll let you shampoo and conditioner Chikane's hair." Ogi said, his head sticking out the bottom of the refrigerator, the door somehow wide open.

"Now that's a deal I can never refuse!" Hiroshi exclaimed happily, his face red with excitement.

"Ogi-san, just where are you poking your head from!?" Kei asked.

"Don't make decisions like that on your own, you jerk!" Chikane yelled at her brother's head.

Hiroshi put his hand on top of Yuuta's head. "Your turn Yuuta."

Yuuta nodded and then used both of his main fingers to repeatedly jab various spots on Hiroshi's back at fast speed.

Lorenzo gasped. "That finger fist technique... Could it be the secret fist technique of the hermit's in the wasteland of China's Mount Huang... The Hamusenryuu!? The ultimate technique said to be the legendary killing technique and also rumored to be the reviving technique. Never thought I'd be able to see it here in Japan."

"I want him in the family all the more now!" Don exclaimed as he and Lorenzo watched Yuuta finished, wiping his forehead, and Hiroshi started to glow.

'Being explained a shady technique by a shady bunch, only increased both their shadiness.' Kei thought, deadpanning.

When the glowing light surrounding Hiroshi faded he looked completely different. His red hair had grown longer, down to his hips, and looked more wild looking, his brown eyes were now red with vertical pupils, and finally he had grown a red wolf tail with a pair of red wolf ears. Chikane took notice of how taller and better built he was.

'I almost forget how incredibly handsome he is when he's in his wolf form.' a small blush had spread on the woman's cheeks, stars appeared in her black eyes.

"Chikane your drooling." Winslow said as he watched some drool fall from his starry-eyed owner's mouth.

"I don't need some goat's hair." Hiroshi commented, grinning, as he twirled a long strand of his hair between his thumb and forefinger. "But I'll get to shampoo and conditioner the beautiful black haired angel Chikane's hair, so I guess it's for the best. I'll send you to jail, Valentino!"

"A wolf!?" Don's mouth hung wide open.

"No way!" Lorenzo exclaimed. "You mean the rumor was true!? That the genes of werewolves from medieval Europe are still being passed down secretly... The Secret Doberman!"

'Maybe Lorenzo, likes shady rumors?' Kei thought, deadpanning once more.

"And here I thought that wolves in Japan were all extinct." Don said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's a shame." Hiroshi teased the goat. "As you can see, there's one still alive and kicking here."

"Hiroshi, you shouldn't tease the enemy like that." Chikane scolded him, hands on her hips. "It will only irate them more."

Suddenly a bullet flew past the red headed werewolf, grazing his shoulder.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" Don chanted, holding a rifle in his hooves. "Death to all wolves! Die! Revenge for the seven little goats!"

"They were saved!" Kei shouted, holding a picture book titled "The Wolf & The Seven Little Goats". "You didn't finish the book did you!?"

But Don didn't seem to listen to him. "How dare you pretend to be the mother goat and then ate all the little goats up!" He fired his gun, shooting a hole in the book. "Beast, you are worse than even a goat!"

"Oh, dang! He's gone berserk!" Kei cowered behind the book.

Then Don stopped his rampage to calmly re-load his gun.

'He's composed when loading though.' Kei thought.

Hiroshi stretched out his arm. "Yuuta now's the time!"

"Okay!" Yuuta appeared behind his boss with a strand of black hair in his hand. "I've prepared a black one of very fine quality."

"Shashasha!" Don laughed. "What can you do with just a hair? Just shut up and die!"

He pointed his gun at Hiroshi and fired. But, with amazing speed, the young werewolf was behind the goat on all fours. Smirking, Hiroshi had the black hair in his mouth.

_When Inaba-san transforms, he can use his abilities according to the color hair he chews on._

"Black? Then he becomes black-hearted and evil?" Kei looked at a notepad with a pen in his hand.

"Kei-kun, this is your first time with black huh?" Yuuta asked. "Please look."

Kei looked and saw negative aura coming out of Hiroshi, who was now standing up. Don was on the floor when the negative energy hit him. The entire room also started to decompose.

"See the minus aura pouring out of sensei?" Yuuta asked. "It's a miasma that will throw all things in five hundred meter radius to the depth of despair."

"Even the building is fossilizing rapidly!" Kei exclaimed.

Suddenly Kei's body felt heavy and he fell to his knees with a thud.

"To explain it in simple words, it's a super depressing gloomy aura." Yuuta explained as he knelt beside Kei, he was smiling looking completely fine.

"Why aren't you affected Yuuta-kun?" Kei asked in a low voice. His eyes became dazed. 'I feel like doing nothing...My body's heavy.' His entire body slumped onto the floor. "I don't care anymore. There's no money in common sense anyway..."

"So you will just abandon your 'sensible man' character?" Yuuta asked looking slightly shocked. "We have no use for Kei-kun without his senses."

"This aura will eat up all the hope that you have in your heart." Hiroshi spoke in a deep and more evil voice. His eyes were glowing red and his face seemed to turn black "And lastly... Will dye your hair completely black! Mwahahaha!"

"What a stupid end." Winslow commented bitterly, he and Chikane also being affected by the negative aura. Both cat and woman laying on floor in depression.

"Yeah." Chikane replied gloomy. "And I don't even give a hoot about Hiroshi being a perfect villain now."

'Chikane-nee-san and Winslow also seem to be affected. Not that I care.' Kei thought. He looked at Don, who was now completely black. 'Valentino has now become a black goat. Not my business though...'

Anime tears started to fall from the now black goat's eyes. "I'm sure my diet of bankrolls and milk from a lot sources (he means he takes advantage of people.) everyday caught me the metabolic syndrome. Eating too much money makes the Don Meta-Rich, sob!"

'It doesn't get on my nerves anymore. Even his existence is nothing to me now. And so is Lorenzo...' Kei stopped his thoughts when he saw the paperbag man.

Lorenzo was now wearing a pink dress with bows, a big ribbon was attached to his bag. He was holding a stuffed animal that looked exactly like Don.

"What gives!?" Kei exclaimed, snapping out of his depression.

"What the heck!?" Chikane and Winslow yelled in unison, they both also gotten over their depression after they saw they way the bag man was dressed. "That makes zero sense!"

"When will the Don riding a white horse come to me?" Lorenzo asked in a dreamy voice, staring off into who knows where.

"Why is he filled with hopes and dreams instead!?" Kei asked. "Is he escaping from reality in the depths of his despair!?"

Lorenzo held a wilting flower in his hands. "Little flower, please tell me what lies in Don's heart?"

"But little flower is on the verge of death!" Chikane pointed out.

"To Don, Lorenzo is... _pluck..._right arm..._pluck..._left arm..._pluck..._right arm..._pluck..._left..." Lorenzo froze as he plucked off the last petal. Then tears of blood flowed from his button eyes. Then out of no where he pulled out a sword and slashed it at Hiroshi. "Seppuku!(cut one's own stomach)" _  
><em>

Luckily the red headed werewolf dodged the sword, the blade just barley missing his stomach.

"I can't die in peace seeing a murder up-close!" Kei exclaimed.

Suddenly Chikane got in between her childhood friend and Lorenzo, who was now wearing the clothes he originally wore. "Just what gives you the right to go and cut someone else's stomach, you jerk!?" she yelled angrily at the bag man, not showing any fear. "If you're gonna cut some stomach, cut your own you hear me?!"

"Chikane." was all Hiroshi said.

Suddenly Ogi broke free from the trap door and stood up, but the refrigerator was still on his head and the door was also closed. "Lorenzo, how dare you."

"Ogi-san, your revival is so strange!" Kei said.

"We're at a disadvantage now that's he's here." Lorenzo picked up Don, who was white again. "Let's retreat."

Don cursed as he and Lorenzo jumped out a hole to the outside.

"Hold on, I'm not done with you yet!" just as Chikane was about to chase after the duo, Hiroshi wrapped both of his arms around her waist, pinning the woman's arms to her sides. Chikane kicked her feet, struggling to get free, and yelled at the goat and bag man to come back and face her wrath.

"Take it easy, Chikane!" Hiroshi tried to calm her.

"Remember this! I'm absolutely gonna kill you lot!" Don called out as he and Lorenzo were being carried away in a old Japanese litter.

"We know you love Japanese culture, but think about what era we're in now!" Kei shouted.

On the highway, inside the littler.

"Lorenzo! Contact our investigation team. Dig that wolf through and through. I am going to make him experience the terror that rivaled the fear the little goats felt! We're gonna crush him down with the whole power of the Valentino family! Shashashasha!" Don laughed as their litter was pulled over by a police officer.

_And that day marked the battle between Inaba-san and the goat._

Back at the now deteriorated one-story wooden house Kei was trying to help Ogi get the refrigerator off his head, while Hiroshi and Chikane stood next to each other, Hiroshi still in his wolf form.

"I'm just going to say it, that goat is very obnoxious." Chikane frowned and crossed her arms under her chest.

Hiroshi laughed at his childhood friend's bluntness. "That's for sure."

The young woman gave him a sideways glance. "You know, since you didn't catch Valentino, you can't shampoo or conditioner my hair."

Hiroshi's face took on a look of disappointment. His upper body slumped forward, his ears went down, and he groaned sadly. Then he felt a gentle hand touch the top of his head, the hand started to rub between his ears. He looked up and saw Chikane smiling at him.

"But you did come close, and since it's you, I guess I can make an exception."

"Really?!" Hiroshi grinned, now standing upright, his ears perked up and his tail wagged in happiness.

Chikane nodded and linked her arm with his. "Come on Winslow, we're going home." she called the black cat.

Winslow came and jumped onto his mistress's shoulder. He saw both werewolf and woman's arms linked together. He briefly glared at Hiroshi and turned to Chikane. "Is this dog really coming with us?"

"Yes, he is. And if you have a problem with it you can sleep outside tonight."

The cat did not reply. Then Chikane and Hiroshi said bye to the others and started the walk to the young woman's apartment, their arms still linked together.

"And those two say their just friends." Kei commented as he finally helped get the refrigerator off of the inspector. "When do you think they'll tell each other how they feel about one another?"

"Not sure." Ogi answered truthfully. "But I'm sure it will be soon."

Ogi and Kei watched the soon-to-be couple retreating forms, while Yuuta glared at the retreating back of Chikane.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. The first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please tell me what to think about it in your reviews.<strong>


	2. The Case of Inaba Hiroshi's Kidnapping

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears a knee-length and sleeveless white dress. A white belt, with a round sliver loop, is wrapped around her waist. She wears white strapped sandals. Her outfit is completed with a white headband and a pink seashell necklace.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Case of Inaba Hiroshi's Kidnapping<strong>

* * *

><p>At the Valentino family home<p>

"Don! It's finally arrived!" Lorenzo announced as he walked into the room that the goat was in. "The report on that wolfman from the investigation team."

"That's my family for ya! Speedy work, it is!" Don said from the cushion he sat on.

"But, it seems he's an even more fearsome foe than we imagined." Lorenzo handed Don some pictures. "Please look at this, all of these shots taken secretly!"

In one photo it showed Hiroshi with Yuuta, the blonde assistant holding a drink in his hand and starting right into the camera. Another one showed Hiroshi on top of Kei's head, Yuuta making a peace sign into the camera. The next one showed Yuuta with a sleeping Hiroshi on his lap, the detective's glasses on the assistant's face, Yuuta once again looking into the camera. Another showed Hiroshi taking off his shirt, Yuuta in front of him with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. And another photo showed Chikane, Hiroshi and Winslow sitting on a park bench. The young woman was reading a book, with reading glasses on her face, while her childhood friend was sitting beside her and had his arms around her shoulders and his face in her hair, a happy grin was on his face, and Winslow was sitting on his mistress's lap, also reading the book. Yuuta was secretly hiding behind a tree besides them, he was staring right into the camera.

"That assistant is staring the camera down in everyone of them!" Lorenzo exclaimed.

"We need this boy in our group, we do!" Don shouted.

BANG!

Don was suddenly shot in the head.

"Don!" Lorenzo shouted.

"Hurry up with your report already." said the woman who had fired the gun. She had medium-length hair, reaching over her shoulders, dark green hair with two light brown streaks. She also had glasses. She had a ticked off look on her face. "Who the heck am I supposed to kill, here?"

"You always go straight for the headshot Gabriella, gracious." Don said leaning against the wall, his blood staining it. "Lorenzo, continue for me."

"Right." Lorenzo read the file he had. "Inaba Hiroshi, currently employed as a detective. His only family is a younger brother and sister. Bred through artificial insemination and raised as police dogs, they all screamed through the elite police dog course at top speed. While the three were close and they enjoyed fulfilling public and private lives, his sister suddenly disappeared one day three years ago. Then his brother disappeared one day a year later. After that Inaba quit the police force and has continued searching for his siblings on his own."

"And his height?" Gabriella asked with an irritated stare.

"174 cm."

"Ugh heck no." the assassin recoiled in disgust. "Someone get rid of that dog! Minions have to be shorter than my eye line! At most 162 cm! They cannot be too tall or short! Lording myself over them requires at least 146 cm!"

"A twisted love, as usual." Don commented. He turned to Lorenzo. "Wonder why anyone'd want a wolf like that."

"Secret Dobermans are particularly adept at gathering intelligence." the bag man answered. "Rumor has it, that the Secret Dobermans were developed by the government for use in times of need as spies."

Don smirked. "So we might be able to ransom him, then, huh... how do you contact the government?"

"Why not try that policeman guardian of his to start?" Lorenzo suggested.

"Gabriella! We're taking that wolfman alive, we are! We can kill him after we collect!"

"As you wish Don." Gabriella smirked, smoking on a cigarette. "I do enjoy a paying job."

At the Inaba Private Detective Agency

"Sensei, there's a tegami (letter) for you." Yuuta said holding a envelope in his hands.

"I'd rather get a kegami (hair paper)." Hiroshi replied while he was brushing Kei's hair back. "Brush it all back~ Nothing in the front~" he sang.

"That joke only works if you can read kanji." Kei said. "And what the heck are you singing about?"

Hiroshi opened the letter, it read:

"To our brother,

Let's meet at the abandoned site of the Drunkard Factory. Don't worry-it's TOTALLY NOT A TRAP, so be sure to come alone. P.S. Remember-it's not a trap.

From your brother and sister"

After the letter was read, everyone just stared at it.

'This is seriously shady!' Kei thought.

"Uwah, I wonder what I should wear!" Hiroshi cried as he ran around the room frantic.

"Shall I lend you one of my dresses?" Yuuta offered, holding up a green frilly dress.

"Umm it's nice that you're so trusting but..." Kei stopped as he realized something. "Wait, you've got a brother and sister?!"

"Sure! How else can I be anyone else's brother myself?" Hiroshi said. "My brother, Haruka, has this soft white hair like a Persian cat's tail. And my sister, Lupa, has smooth natural born brown/orange hair." He held out two pictures. One showed just someone's white hair, while the other showed brown/orange hair. "Look! These pictures are proof!"

"How are those proof of anything?" Kei asked, sweatdropping.

Hiroshi pulled back the pictures and looked at them. "Lupa is twenty-one, while Haruka's seven-teen." He grinned at his black haired assistant. "So that's one year older than you Kei! Though you're definitely more put together. But they both been missing, Lupa for three years and Haruka for two. I've got no other family, so whether I like it or not, I'm curious."

Kei didn't say anything as him thought about what his boss just said.

"Guess it's my chance to show them both how mature their big bro's gotten!" Hiroshi commented as Yuuta dressed him in a pink kimono. "I'm counting on you, Yuuta!"

"Leave the coordinating to me!" the blonde assistant replied. "You look every bit like an adult now!"

"Yuuta-kun, at Inaba-san's age, that just makes him look all the more younger." Kei said. "Plus he's in really high spirits right now and will probably end up actually going out in that."

Hiroshi walked to the office door and opened it, now wearing his normal clothes.

"I'm going with you!" Kei said.

"Me too!" said Yuuta.

"No way." Hiroshi replied. "It says to come alone! You two watch the office!"

The two young assistants pouted.

"But it's dangerous to go alone!" Kei picked up the note and pointed at it. "This is really shady! It's a trap, for sure!"

"I'd never get caught in a trap. Hiroshi said confidently. "Everyone loves me, after all! Right?"

"Yup yup!" Yuuta nodded.

"Where in the world are you getting that confidence from?" Kei asked, sweatdropped. "This might be a revenge plot by someone you helped arrest in the past, though!"

"No! Not a chance!" Hiroshi shot back.

"I'm saying this so you don't get disappointed later on! Your brother and sister will not be there. You can't go!"

"Yeah, but what if it really is them, then?" Will you make it up to me by becoming my new little brother?"

"There's no way I'd tolerate such a perverted brother!"

Hiroshi just staring at Kei in shock.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." the six-teen year old apologized. "You're a great big brother, Inaba-san!"

Hiroshi turned around and ran out of the office, he used his arm to covers his eyes as tears fell down from them. "I wouldn't want a little brother like you anyways, you idiot! Drink conditioner and die!"

Kei looked out the office window and saw the red headed detective run down the street, still crying. "Ugh, he's gone. I'm so worried." 'His being in danger means my lifestyle's in danger. I can't just sit back and watch.' he turned to Yuuta. "I'm going to the factory too. What about you, Yuuta-kun?"

"I'm going, of course." the cross dresser replied immediately, now wearing jungle camouflage and holding a rifle in his hands.

"I'll grant that I could stand to learn from the speed at which you make informed decisions..." Kei said. "But you'll stand out in a very bad way in the concrete jungle, so hurry up and change, please." he held up is main finger. "Listen up, this is probably a trap, so if things go sour, get out of there immediately!"

Yuuta removed his helmet and smiled. "I'll be fine! Leave it to me! I don't often get the chance to abandon you, so I'll run away at mach speed!"

"You think about getting rid if me on a daily basis?!"

At Chikane's Apartment

In the apartment's living room, Chikane was sitting at her desk working on the manuscript for her book while Winslow was napping on the couch. Suddenly the young woman's cell phone started to ring. Putting down her pencil, Chikane picked up her phone, flipped it opened and placed it next to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chikane-nee-san, it's me." a familiar young male voice said over the other line.

"Oh, hi Kei-kun." Chikane greeted as she removed her black-framed reading glasses. She held the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could stretch the arm she was using to write. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, but there's something important I need to tell you."

"Is it about a certain red headed werewolf detective with a hair fetish?" she asked in a bored tone, blowing a stray strand of her black hair out of her face.

"Such great intuition!" Kei exclaimed.

Chikane giggled at the younger boy's response. She learned back in her chair. "So what is it?"

"Well you see..." Kei started to explain everything that had happened at the office, and he read the note that was delivered.

Chikane just sat quietly after hearing the boy's explanation. Then she quickly stood up. "Say what!?" she screamed, scaring the black cat from his nap and causing him to jump and latch his claws onto the ceiling, his fur stood up on ends. "That's super shady!"

"I know." Kei agreed. "Me and Yuuta-kun are on our way to the factory now to make sure if it's really safe."

"Okay, when you guys get there, stay there cause I'm on my way there right now."

Before Kei could say anything, Chikane hung up and walked to the front door and put on her shoes.

"Winslow, let's go now!"

The cat detached his claws from the ceiling and landed on all fours.

"W-What's up Chikane?" he asked, still a bit startled from the loud wake up call.

"I'll explain on the way."

Both woman and cat walked out the door, Chikane quickly locked it, and walked into an elevator.

'That idiot wolf!' Chikane thought, as she and Winlsow waited for the elevator to reach the first floor. 'What is he thinking!? Going to a shady place after reading a shady note.' her face softened. 'Although, I can't really blame him for being curious, his brother and sister have been missing for years. I'm just wondering... but way didn't he call and tell me about it himself?'

When the elevator doors opened, signaling they reached the first floor, the duo walked out and rushed past the lobby. The exited the apartment building's door and began making their way to the factory.

At the Drunkard Factory

When Kei and Yuuta made it to the factory they looked over the entire place for traps.

"Hmm." Kei was on the floor looking under an old piece of machinery. He got up. "Nothing seems to be rigged."

"Maybe it really is his brother and sister." Yuuta commented.

"But it's well past the meeting time and no one's here yet." Kei said. "Maybe Inaba-san got lost."

"Call him up."

Just as Kei took out his cell phone, it started to ring. He answered it. "Inaba-san? You got lost, didn't you?"

"You're good!" Hiroshi commented over the other end. Then he started to sniffle as anime tears fell from his eyes. "I couldn't figure out where to change my train, or where I was supposed to get off in the first place, and then I realized I didn't even know where the factory was." he sobbed.

"There's a limit to being a loser!" Kei shouted. "Do you have a map?"

"I've got a globe."

"This conversation is going nowhere. Where are you now?"

"Home." the detective replied, anime tears fell from his eyes once more.

"Don't use your homing instinct!" Kei exclaimed, not noticing the person behind him. "Forget the train. I called Chikane-nee-san awhile ago and told her what's going on, she's on her way. Call her and meet up with her somewhere, I'm sure she'll help you get here quicker, and both of you get a taxi. And remember to get a receipt."

"Okay." Hiroshi said simply.

"Ugh." Kei groaned as he ended the call. "Such a handful."

"Brat." Gabriella said, pointing her gun at the boy head. "What are you doing here?"

Kei turned around. 'Dang!' then he saw Yuuta outside. The blonde boy stood there for a moment, then he ran so fast he broke the sound barrier. 'He broke the sound barrier?!' Kei thought in disbelief.

"Huh, this guy isn't the wolf, he's not!" Don said as he appeared from nowhere.

Kei turned around and pointed at the goat. "Valentino?! Playing with someone's brotherly affections, what are you planning to do to Inaba-san?!"

Don pointed his hoof Kei "Wait, who might you be?" he asked, not recognizing the boy from last time.

'Uh... do I seriously stand out that little?' Kei thought, sweatdropping.

"You're a friend of that wolf's?" Gabriella wrapped in arm around Kei's neck and used her thumb and forefinger to lift his chin. "What a nice size you are. And you seem so straight-forward."

Kei blushed from the sudden contact. "Size?! Wait wait wait! Who the heck are you?!"

"She's Gabriella, our family's poster girl!" Don answered proudly. "And the crazy popular assassin! All shorter than 162 cm and taller than 146 cm are her minions! She'll slay anyone who doesn't fit in her strike zone in an instant, she will!"

"Her kick brought me to my senses!" said a boy wearing a dog collar.

"All of the "Dogs" I've brought from her have been so submissive and refined!" a woman with a mask and feather boa said.

"Thanks to being assassinated by her, I'm a star over here!" exclaimed a ghost, happily. "Everyone's so jealous!"

"As you can see, she's popular among all of our subjects." Don said as he turned off the TV.

"But she killed one of them." Kei stated.

Suddenly the assassin wrapped her arms around the black haired assistant. "Don, I can keep him, can't I? I promise to look after him!"

"Nooo!" Kei screamed, struggling to get free.

"All right, all right." Don said. "But he's in the way at the moment. Put him away for the time being."

"Indeed." Gabriella grinned as held up a length of rope. "Now, try asking me to tie you up."

"Cut. It. Out." Kei struggled more, but it was futile. 'Inaba-san can't come here! Not with an assassin here! But... please save me!' Kei now had anime tears coming down his eyes when the assassin woman had finished tying him up.

And Yuuta was watching the whole thing from a broken window, grinning with excitement.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city

"He's late." Chikane impatiently drummed her fingers on the outdoors cafe table. She took a sip of the tea she ordered. "We've been waiting for almost an hour. What's keeping him?"

Hiroshi had called her and planned to meet her at the cafe they use to go to back when they were still in high school. That had been forty-five minutes ago and the young man still wasn't there yet.

Winslow stopped drinking from his bowl of milk, that Chikane ordered for him, and looked up at his mistress from his spot on the ground. "Maybe he got lost."

The young woman groaned. "I'll give him five more minutes, then we're leaving."

"Well speak of the dog." the black cat commented as he and Chikane saw a familiar head of red hair running in their direction.

"Hey, Chikane!" Hiroshi called out, waving his arm. "Sorry I'm late."

Chikane closed her eyes and got up from her chair, brushing some imagery dust off of her dress. Then speared her legs a bit apart from each other. Next, she pulled back a fist and when the werewolf detective was in distance, she let her fist fly and hit him square in the face. Said werewolf detective flew back about five feet. Chikane opened her eyes and saw her childhood friend laying on the ground.

"What was that for, Chikane?!" Hiroshi asked, putting a hand on his injured face, and stood up.

"For making me wait for forty-five freakin minutes, you idiot!" she shouted. "What took you so long?!"

"W-Well I sorta forgot where the cafe was." Hiroshi admitted, embarrassed. "I tried to look for it myself, until I decided to ask for the directions."

"Your sense of direction and memory suck!"

Winslow sweatdropped from the scene. 'Lover's quarrel.' he commented mentally.

Chikane noticed that some of the other people had stopped what they were doing to watch them. She walked up to Hiroshi and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere less crowed." she pulled him along with her, away from the people's watching eyes. Winslow soon followed them.

After walking a bit away from cafe the two childhood friends where now walking side-by-side, their hands still holding, the black cat was walking behind them. They walked in silence for awhile, until Chikane broke the ice.

"So, Kei-kun called and told me about the note you got from your brother and sister. I, for one, think it's a trap. But I understand why you want to go. Although..." the woman's eyes became downcast "I just wish you were the one to have called and tell me about it yourself."

Hiroshi looked at her, feeling guilty. "Chikane... I'm sorry."

Chikane turned her head and looked at the red headed man. She smiled. "It's alright. To be honest, that punch made me feel a whole lot better."

Hiroshi chuckled. "Yeah, I really learned a lesson here today."

Then Chikane suddenly grabbed the dog collar around his neck, pulled him forward, and looked at him seriously. "But don't go and think I was upset because I like you like that or anything. It's just cause I would like to know how Haruka-kun and Lupa-chan are doing after so long, got it?"

'She just confessed her feelings a little.' Winslow thought.

"U-Understood." Hiroshi stuttered, surprised and a little bit scared.

"Good, now let's get to the factory."

And the two walked hand-and-hand to the factory, with Winslow trailing behind them.

Six hours later at the Drunkard Factory

"He's late!" Gabriella yelled with an irritated stare, tapping her foot in impatience. "I thought the Japanese people were supposed to arrive five minutes before the agreed upon time!"

"Impatience is a disadvantage, it is." Don said while reading a book, multiple bullet shots were on his head. "And you're running out of places on my head to shoot." the goat's voice turned serious. "Gabriella. Let me tell you something."

The assassin turned to listen.

"The golden ratio for tsunderes is said to be, eight parts tsun to two parts dere."

BANG!

Splurt!

Gabriella shot Don in the head. She cursed. "Making us wait around here for six hours!" She threw off her long white and green coat and put on a purple jacket, her hair now in a messy bun. She now was carrying bags of groceries. "I'm done for the day! I'm heading home to feed my minions! They haven't had anything but water since yesterday."

"Wait right there!" Don tried to stop her. "This might be his plan!" You've heard of Miyamaoto Musashi and Sasaki Koujirou, yes? On the day of their battle Musashi arrived late on pur..."

"Haruka! Lupa!" Hiroshi suddenly ran in, with Chikane and Winslow.

"How bad is your timing?!" Garbiella smacked him on the cheek with a green onion, an irritation mark on her head.

"Medulla!(part of the make-up of a strand of hair)" the late man exclaimed.

"He got smacked with a green onion?!" both cat and woman exclaimed.

Chikane rushed toward the fallen detective, who was holding his bruised cheek, while the assassin put her long coat back on and let her hair back down. She looked back at Don with a very interested stare.

"So? You were saying?"

"You... really want to hear the rest?"

"Valentino?!" Chikane exclaimed, finally noticing the goat.

"Don't tell me YOU wrote..." Hiroshi said shocked, holding the letter in his hand.

"Shashashaaaa!" Don laughed at the red headed young man. "Surprised, were you? Believing it to be your beloved little brother and sister, only to see it was your archenemy, Don Valentino! You must have plunged from heaven to hell!"

Hiroshi started to sniffle as tears filled up in his eyes. Chikane wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her chest, the way a mother would comfort a crying child. Hiroshi hugged her back as she gently stroked his head and she glared at the goat with a look that seemed to say "Shame on you!"

"Don't cry." Don said softly, handing the werewolf a tissue. "I'm sure your brother and sister are alive somewhere. You'll be reunited with them soon, you will."

"I'm not crying!" Hiroshi quickly wiped his tears away. "I knew it was a trap!"

"Yes yes." Chikane said kindly as she continued to stroke his head. "There there. It'll be okay."

Suddenly a rope wrapped around both the young man and woman, their bodies pushed together and faces inches apart.

"Double capture!" Gabriella placed her foot on Hiroshi's head as she yanked the rope tighter.

"Who the heck is this chick?!" Chikane and Hiroshi yelled in unison.

"Can't move a muscle can you?" Don grinned, while he was also tied up.

"Neither can you!" the pair said in unison again.

"Chikane!" Winslow yowled then hissed at the assassin and goat.

"No, Winslow, get out of here now!" Chikane ordered the black cat.

"But..."

"Go!"

Hesitating at first, Winslow turned around and jumped through one of the broken windows.

"The cat is escaping, he is!" Don said.

"Forget him, he's just a cat." Gabriella commented, then looked down at the black haired woman. "More importantly, what are we going to do with the woman? She wasn't part of the plan."

"Let her go." Hiroshi said. "You just wanted me, right? Chikane doesn't have to be apart of this."

"Sorry, but I'm already apart of this." Chiakne stated. "So I'm going to be staying here with you."

"No, you're not, you're going to let them let you go."

"If you think I'm just going to leave you alone with this crazy streak haired lady and goat then you, my friend, are sadly mistaken."

"You're going!"

"I'm not going!"

By now both of their noses were touching, and they were both glaring and growling lowly at each other.

"You two can have your lover's quarrel later, you can!" Don said.

"We are not lovers!" the tied up pair shouted together.

"Are you sure about that?" the goat asked, doubtful.

"Don, what do we do with her?!" Gabriella asked annoyed.

Don thought for a moment. "She is that police man's younger sister, she is. I'm sure we can get a nice ransom from her brother in government information."

"That's fine with me." the assassin pushed her glasses up her nose. "Let's get this over with. Get your phone out!"

Meanwhile, on a street in the city, Ogi was looking at a picture on his cellphone of his daughter while his partner was observing the crime scene the were at. The doting father was shaking from how cute his daughter looked. Suddenly his phone started to ring. He answered.

"Yes?"

"Shashasha!" Don laughed from the other end. "It was a pleasure meeting you the other day, Inspector Ogino!"

"Valentino?"

"I've got some people very important to you in front of me." Don smirked as he looked at Chikane and Hiroshi, who were both bound and gagged together to two chairs. "If you want them back alive, you'll ready their ransom, you will! Though I doubt one of them is even worth a million yen."

The tied up pair started to struggle to get free, but it was no use.

"Who's there?" Ogi asked.

"You want to know, then? I'll let you hear their voice's!" Don turned toward the two as Gabriella removed both their gags. He held the phone out toward Chikane. "Ladies first, you say something then your wolf boyfriend."

Suddenly Hiroshi got an idea. Leaning back, he whispered his idea into Chikane's ear. The black haired woman nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey, no whispering your sweet nothings to each other." Gabriella warned, pointing her gun at the other woman's forehead. Chikane didn't say anything as she stared and scowled at the assassin.

"Come on, speak up!" Don ordered.

Chikane learned forward. "Papa." she said into the phone in a child-like voice.

"Valentino!" Ogi's angry voice came from the other line. "You've got my DAUGHTER?!"

"I-I can sense a murderous rage over the line!" Don exclaimed fearful. "You've got it wrong, you do!"

"I'm gonna beat you till you turn into a sheep." Ogi threatened.

"I'll die first, I will! We'we in da Drunkard Factowy~"

"Good girl, Azusa." Ogi said and started walking the way toward the factory.

"Don't you find this even slightly strange?!" Don hung up the phone. "Called to threaten him and wound up getting threatened instead."

Hiroshi and Chikane both chuckled.

"That stupid doting father really will kill you." Hiroshi informed the goat.

Chikane nodded her head in agreement. "Why not make a break for it, while you got the chance?"

Then they saw a gun being pointed at them.

"This is what you get for playing stupid." Gabriella said. "If you two lovebirds have anything to say to each other before you both die, now's the time to say it."

Suddenly one of the windows broke open. Fireworks fell to the hard floor and exploded into loud sounds and bright colors.

"What was that?!" Don exclaimed.

"Fireworks?"

Something small, round, and black landed in front of the goat. Then it grew longer. Don just stood and watched it silently.

"Who on earth is..." the streaked haired assassin turned around and saw Kei trembling behind a wall, he was wearing a dog costume.

Gabriella pushed her glasses further up her nose and with a strong charge, so strong that it caused a small explosion, she chased after the assistant in the dog costume.

"Gaaaah! Rocket Start!" Kei ran so fast, with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Why are you running away?!" Gabriella shouted. "I was going to scold you twenty-four seven!"

"I don't need that messed-up love!"

As the assassin was chasing the assistant, Yuuta and Winslow, who had met up with the blonde assistant after his escape, had snuck up to Hiroshi and Chikane and untied them. Meanwhile Don found a dog costume on the ground.

"Got you!" Gabriella grabbed the tail part of the dog costume. She looked and saw that it was Don in the costume.

BANG!

SPLURT!

"Inaba-san!" Kei tackled his boss.

"Oof!" grunted Hiroshi.

"I told you it was a trap!" the black haired assistant wailed, tears falling from his eyes. "Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah, sorry." the detective apologized. "I'm sure you've seen worse than me or Chikane. But I wanted to come, even if it was a trap. As long as there was... a chance."

'His brother and sister are the only family he has left.' Kei thought.

"Haruka is... an albino." Hiroshi said. Then put his hands to his mouth, his face red, as if to control himself. Then he stretched out one his arms in the air while he placed his hand on his heart, some drool escaped from his mouth. "And he has snow white god-given completely devoid of color- Hair! And Lupa has natural born beautiful brown/orange- Hair! And for those, I'd walk through fire, swim across oceans!"

'I'd run away too if I were a little brother or sister to this guy.' Kei thought.

'Typical brother and sister complex.' Chikane thought as her eyebrow twitched a bit from annoyance.

Suddenly Gabriella kicked at Hiroshi, a sharp spike sprung from her boot. The red headed man dodged it, the spike barley missing his stomach. The assassin jumped back, her gun in both her hands.

"I'll take care of him before the police arrive. she said. "Don, you go on ahead."

But the goat was to busy jumping around with sparklers in his hooves.

"Don."Gabriella stabbed his head with the spike.

"Mm, I'm off to another life now..." Don said, his blood dripping down his head to the floor.

"You should've made a break for it while you had the chance." a transformed Hiroshi said, a blond strand of hair in his mouth. "You had some nerve valuing me at only a million yen, and involving Chikane in this too." blue electricity crackled around him.

"Electricity?" Gabriella said as she slightly backed away. "One of his powers while transformed, huh."

"Now it's time for payback." Hiroshi grinned. "One million volts worth! Cuticle Bo-" the werewolf was cut off when the assassin pushed Don, who head was still attached to the spike on her boot, into his face, the goats lips on his face.

Gabriella pulled her leg back. Saliva dribbled from the goat's mouth when he was pulled back, some of that saliva on Hiroshi's face.

"Cuticle Bo-" the red haired werewolf was once again cut off with the goat's lips on his face. Gabriella pulled back her leg back again and repeated the process. Hiroshi tried to cover his face. "Wait! Stop that!"

'A barrage of sloppy kisses.' both Chikane and Kei thought mentally, both shuddering.

Winslow shuddered as well. 'I get the feeling I'll be telling this to a cat therapist one day.'

"This is it Don!" the assassin pulled her leg back once more. "Give him some tongue!"

"Absolutely not!" Don yelled, horrified.

"Screw you, you highlight-haired freak!" Hiroshi grabbed Gabriella by the shoulders and pushed her to the ground. "Cuticle Bolt!" a massive bolt of blue electricity surround them. When the electricity disappeared, the werewolf sighed. "Phew! That chick was..." he looked down and saw a trembling Don under him, he was wearing Gabriella's glasses.

"You think you can beat me that easily? How naive."

Everyone looked up and saw the female assassin on one of the factory railings.

"Are you a ninja?!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"If you hope to defeat me..." Gabriella pointed a lighted cigarette at them, her green eyes where puffed out comically. "You'll have to use lethal force!"

"Says the chick who looks like some near-sighted anime character from the Showa era!" Chikane and Hiroshi shouted in unison.

Hiroshi placed the goat in a choke-hold. "Hmph, well I've caught your Don here. Don't you want to save him?"

"Who needs him?" Gabriella pointed at Kei. "Gimme your assistant there!"

"Heck no!" said assistant yelled.

"Stingy! I'm going home then!" the assassin turned and walked away.

"Gabriella, wait! Come back!" Don called, but the woman was already gone.

"So, you like older women Kei-kun?" Chikane asked the six-teen year old.

"No! That is most certainly not it!" Kei told her. "She's only interested in me because of my size!"

"Size?" the black haired woman put a hand to her mouth and thought about what the assistant said. "When you say size, do you mean your...?"

"No! I'm talking about my height!"

"Hmmm." Chikane looked doubtful.

"I'm really talking about my height!" Kei tried to convince her.

'Just what kind of things run through that mind of her's?' Hiroshi and Winslow questioned, mentally, in unison.

Awhile later, Ogi walked into the factory and was surprised to see Hiroshi, the werewolf's assistants, his little sister, and her cat there. "Hiroshi?"

The red haired young man turned toward the inspector. "Hey! You're late, Ogi! I've got him! Valentino!" Hiroshi grinned and stepped aside.

Ogi's eyes widened. The detective was holding a lead rope that was around a normal white goat's neck. "Hiroshi..." the black haired inspector walked up to the detective and patted his head. "Well done!"

"Heheh, piece of cake!" Hiroshi laughed.

"That's not..." Kei started. "Or... is it?"

"When did he..." Yuuta said.

"How did he..." Chikane spoke.

At the Valentino Family home.

"Don't let yourself get caught when you're a Don!" An anger Gabriella had the real Don pinned up against the wall with her boot, her arms crossed. "Maybe I should have you sing me a song with that filthy mouth of yours as thanks!"

"Maaaaaa." Don baaed.

"Your breath is freaking disgusting!"

"Gabriella!" Lorenzo exclaimed. "Stop dominating your superiors!"

"Shut up! Don't order me around!"

BANG!

SPLURT

"Don!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 2. Please read and review. I would really love to know what you guys think about it.<strong>


	3. The Case of the Illegal Casino

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter: **

**Chikane wears a simple long sleeved, white button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She wears a pair of brown loafers. A yellow headband is wore in her hair.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Case of the Illegal Casino<p>

* * *

><p>At the Inaba Private Detective Agency<p>

Hiroshi was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand, when one of the wolf ears on top of his head twitched. He put the drink down and stood up and walked toward the office door. Kei looked up from his book and saw his boss walk toward the door.

"Inaba-san? Are you going out?"

But Hiroshi ignored him and stood in front of the door. The black haired assistant stared at the detective, confused. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Ogi, Chikane, and Winslow.

"What do you want?" Hiroshi snapped at the taller man.

"Were you waiting for us?" Ogi asked, ignoring the question, and raised his hand to pet the young man's head. "There's a good boy."

Chikane laughed as she too started to pet her childhood friend's head. "Would you like a treat as a reward for being such a good boy?" she asked jokingly, her black cat snickering.

Hiroshi deadpanned at the siblings. "Why would I want that? What the heck do you want? And why are you here Chikane?"

"Winslow and I were out for a walk when we ran into Ogi. He told us that he had case that you could probably help with, so I decided to come." the tall young woman explained simply, still petting the detective's head.

'My cat will wait for me at the entrance when I get home.' Kei thought. 'But I guess dogs can sense when their owners are returning too, huh.'

Hiroshi smacked Ogi's hand away, yet still allowing Chikane to pet his head, and pointed at the inspector. "Just so you know, I'm not helping you out again! Harbinger of doom! I'll be glad to entertain any conversation not related to work!"

"Not related. What's left to discuss then?" Ogi asked.

The red headed man stared at the inspector. Chikane had stopped petting his head to look at him, waiting to see what his answer was. Then Hiroshi learned his hand on the wall, his back to the two siblings, he started to fidget a little.

"I-I mean, it's not like I'm saying you can't come if you don't need anything... just... sure, I'm busy, but I can go out for a drink or two now and then."

"I see." Ogi said. "Then let's go out for drinks tonight. Right after we expose the illegal casino operation being run by Valentino."

"I can come too if you want." his little sister offered.

Hiroshi looked at them and starting to think about what would happen when they arrested the goat. He, Chikane, and Ogi are having a drink, celebrating the mafia don's arrest, then the siblings got so drunk that they pasted out and Hiroshi took the chance to touch and ruffle both their hairs, laughing evilly.

"OK!" the detective exclaimed enthusiastically.

"You're not even going to touch on the whole 'Goat running a casino' bit?!" Kei asked.

Awhile later

"So the old goat's got a casino, huh?" Hiroshi commented as he looked over his shoulder, at his black and blonde haired assistants. "Wanna make a little cash before we shut it down?"

"Oi." Ogi said.

"We can't Inaba-san." Kei replied. "Neither you nor I have very good luck. And being a prudent guy, I don't think I'd be comfortable making large bets."

"You sure do have a handle on yourself, despite your age." Hiroshi said. "It's a casino run by weeaboos. We're probably just talking even-odds."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Chikane said, doubtful.

"This guy never gives up when it comes to money." Ogi stated as he, Hiroshi, Chikane, and Winslow walked down some stairs to the underground. "He'll make sure they can bring in customers."

"It's underground?" Kei observed as he and Yuuta hung back for awhile. "Kinda creepy."

Yuuta nodded in agreement.

"Valentino set up the casino using stolen funds." the police inspector informed. "All to earn even more money, of course. Burrowing underground, holding his breath, he fattens his own coffers."

"Wow, big bro, I have to admit that's a little descriptive." Chikane said.

"Creativeness must run in your family, I guess." Winslow commented from the young woman's arms.

"To think there's evil squirming around where we can't see." Kei said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sure that goat would even shudder."

"Don't worry." Hiroshi said/whispered into the assistant's ear. "Can't speak for the cops. but you can trust Ogi. His tenacious hatred for evil-doers is a thing to behold. There's no escaping him once he's set his sights on you, heh"

"Yeah." Chikane agreed, joining the conversation. "My big brother will track you down, no matter where you try to hide."

Kei said nothing as he stared at the back of Ogi, thinking about what the two childhood friends said.

Soon the group of six found themselves standing in the middle of a large room. It had a black and white checkered floor with stone pillars. The Tajima Hall and a medieval castle were painted on the same wall. There were four stone statues. The first was of Don. the second was Lorenzo with his arms crossed, the third was Gabriella with her hands on her hips and foot on the head a person kneeling below her, the last one was of three girls, one younger than the other two and one older than the others, all holding an umbrella in their hands. But the most noticeable thing was a pyramid with the giant head of Don, it's mouth wide open and it's tongue represented a red carpet.

"This place sticks out like a sore thumb!" Kei exclaimed. He pointed at the red carpet-like entrance. "This is the entrance?! We have to go through this?!"

"Yup." Ogi replied calmly.

The black haired assistant turned toward the blonde assistant. "As one living in the seedy underbelly of society, what do you think of this entrance?"

"Why are you asking me how evil people think?" Yuuta asked innocently.

"He probably took inspiration from the sphinx at the pyramid-shaped hotel in Las Vegas." Ogi said.

"May the Pharaoh's wrath rain down upon that goat." Kei stated.

"Look at all of the graffiti!" Yuuta pointed to the collection of graffiti written on the side of the goat's head.

"He's got no dignity." Hiroshi commented.

"Hey, Winslow, do want to write something super insulting about the goat?" Chikane asked, taking out a pencil from her blue jeans pocket.

"Yes, please!" the cat replied excitedly.

"Chikane-nee-san please don't, or you and Winslow might be charged with vandalism." Kei said, trying to convince the woman and cat not to do it.

Then Hiroshi started to sniff. "Does something stink here?"

"Is your halitosis back?" Yuuta asked as he, Chikane, and Winslow followed the detective through the entrance.

'They seem to be having fun complaining.' Kei thought. "They sure did build a huge piece of junk using other people's money." he said aloud this time.

"I suppose this tongue was meant to imitate a red carpet." Ogi commented.

"I really don't need any further commentary."

"Well, shall we check it out?" Hiroshi asked as he and the others walked up to a door. "The goat's casino." he pushed the door open.

"Woah!" both Hiroshi and Chikane exclaimed when they saw the casino.

It was very impressive with roulette tables, poker tables, slot machines, and a bar. And there was a lot of people there.

"It doesn't look so bad." the red headed detective admitted.

"I have to admit, that goat has good taste." the blacked haired woman said.

"This undercover operation might be fun!" Hiroshi said. "Let's go, Yuuta!"

"Kay!" the blonde assistant replied as he and his boss ran off.

"Oi!" Ogi called out, but the two were already gone. The inspector crossed his arms over his chest. "Ugh, I can't believe him."

"Seems you have it rough, Ogi-san." Kei said.

Chikane giggled. "Knowing that this is Hiroshi we're talking about here, you really shouldn't be all that surprised Ogi."

"I guess." Ogi sighed. Then he looked at the woman and assistant. "Listen, we'll be able to catch Valentino red-handed, as he's supposed to be here today. Both of you take care not to get yourselves caught before then, okay? Don't do anything to stand out."

'You're the one who's standing out, Ogi-san!' Kei thought as some people turned to gawk at the police inspector, amazing at how tall he was.

Some people also turned to stare at Chikane, saying stuff like:

"Wow, what a beautiful woman!"

"Is she really a woman? She looks she could be six-teen!"

"Look at her legs, she's so tall."

"She has such an amazing figure!"

"Is she a model?"

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

'Chikane-nee-san is also getting a lot of attention.' Kei thought. 'And the amazing thing is, that last comment wasn't from a guy.' the six-teen year old picked up a small map of the casino. 'So there are six corners, huh? Where should I look for the goat first?' "Guess I'll go for the roulette area, since it's the closest." when he got to the roulette area he froze.

At one of the table sat Yuuta. He was wearing a crown on his head and a long leopard-print shawl was draped over his shoulders and he was holding a fancy glass cup in his hands. There was two large stacks of poker chips on each of his sides, two people were actually fanning him.

"What happened to roulette?" Ogi asked as Kei pushed him and Chikane away from the roulette area.

"Don't look!" the assistant exclaimed. "That worse than the goat!"

"Ohohoho!" Yuuta laughed loudly.

"Slots!" Kei said when the he and the others got to the slot area. "I'll bet even I can handle this."

"Yup." Ogi said.

" You know, these machines were originally set up to entertain the women waiting for the men to finish at the tables." Chikane explained.

"Really?" Kei looked at the older woman, amazed by the interesting facts that she knew. He turned toward the police inspector. "Can I try?"

"Just once." Ogi replied.

Kei walked up to one of the slots and pulled down the lever. The three dials quickly spun around for awhile until they stopped. The first dial showed the face of Don, the one in the middle had a red heart on it, and the last one had Lorenzo on it. Then thousands of coins were pouring out of the machine.

"Looks like you hit the jackpot." Ogi said to the young assistant, who was walking away. "You don't want to stay?"

"No, I feel sick now." Kei replied grimly.

"Hey sis, where's your cat?" Ogi asked.

"Eh?" Chikane looked and just now noticed that she wasn't holding Winslow. She looked and saw the black cat rolling on top of the pile of coins, that were still coming out of the slot machine, meowing happily. She walked up to the cat and picked him up by his armpits. "Come on, you greedy little fur ball."

Winslow yowled, trying to escape his mistress's grasp. "No! Can you at least put some in your pockets?!" but the young woman was already walking away from the slots. The unhappy black cat meowed mournfully as anime tears fell from his green eyes.

"How about we check out the bar for the goat next?" Chikane suggested.

"Good idea." Ogi agreed with his sister.

"The bar, huh? Kei commented. "Does the goat even drink?"

When the four got to the bar, they immediately saw a familiar face.

"Chikane, Kei, you're late!" Hiroshi said as he scrubbed dishes at rapid pace, his sleeves rolled up and a black apron was tied around his waist. "Now both of you get back here and help me wash dishes to pay my debt!"

"No, you're just going too fast!" Kei exclaimed.

"So you've entered the ultimate loser's stage already, huh?" Chikane said calmly. "Not surprising."

Hiroshi learned forward against the bar counter and grabbed both of the woman's hands in his. "Chikane, will you please be a dear and help me out?" he asked/begged.

"Forget it. I'm not going to help you this ti-" Chikane stopped her sentence and froze when she saw her childhood friend looking at her with wide puppy dog eyes, his wolf ears were down.

"Chikane-chan, will you pretty please help me?" Hiroshi asked again in a more innocent and somewhat pleading voice.

The two stared at each other for awhile, until Chikane pulled back her hands and grabbed Hiroshi's face and pulled him forward. She rubbed her cheek against his.

"Oh, your so darn cute Hiroshi, I'll help you with anything that you want!"

"Thank you so much Chikane!" the red headed man said, grinning widely, as his ears perked up.

"What the heck just happened?" Kei and Winslow asked in unison, very confused by the scene they just saw.

"My sister is a totally sucker when Hiroshi does that face to her." Ogi answered as he, the assistant, and cat watched the young woman jump over the bar counter, rolling up the sleeves of her white button-up shirt and trying an apron around her waist, and started to help wash the dishes.

"There's a staff room behind the bar, but no sign of the goat there." Hiroshi said as Ogi and Kei sat down on the stools, Winslow jumped up and sat on the counter. "No goat, but I did find something awesome." he held up a bottle of alcohol. "I found some one hundred ninety two proof alcohol!" he held out the bottle towards Ogi. "Have a sip, it's crazy!"

"Oh? What're you tryin' to get me drunk for?" Ogi asked as he waved off the bottle.

Hiroshi then held the bottle out toward his childhood friend. "Chikane?"

"No way, you know I'm terrible when it comes to tolerating alcohol. Don't you remember what happens if I even get a drop of it in my system?"

"Oh, yeah." Hiroshi said finally remember. "You turn into a complete karate-style butt kicking machine."

"But that's only when she's agitated." Ogi stated. "When you're calm sis, you act like a spoiled child and you always flirt with Hiroshi."

Chikane's face went red. "I-I so do not!"

"But it's true. And you flirt with him in a sexual way too." her brother teased.

"Come on Ogi, you shouldn't tease her so much." the detective said to the inspector.

"Thank you Hiroshi."

Suddenly Chikane felt an arm wrap itself around her waist, and she was pulled back into a solid chest.

"It's not her fault she's so attracted to me." Hiroshi grinned, placing his chin on the woman's shoulder.

Chikane's face went completely red from anger and embarrassment. She stomped her foot hard on the detective's own foot and elbowed him in the stomach. The young man groaned in pain as he held his stomach.

"As if I'll ever be attracted to an idiot hair otaku, like you!"

Chikane stormed off to the other side of the counter to take care of some customers.

"You know better then to tease her like that now." Ogi said to Hiroshi, who was still holding his stomach.

"Here's your drink." Chikane smiled as placed a glass cup in front of a male customer.

"Thanks, sweetheart." the man said, but his eyes were looking at the woman's large chest. Chikane didn't notice his staring, but it was noticed by four others.

"Where the heck does that guy think he's staring?" Ogi said meancingly while Winslow hissed.

'Ogi-san's big brother instincts are surfacing.' Kei thought fearfully.

CRACK

The six-teen year old turned his head and saw his boss holding a glass cup in his hand, a single crack ran down the glass. Hiroshi was glaring at the man and an aura of jealously and anger seemed to surround him.

'Inaba-san has a dangerous aura of anger and jealously around him.' Kei was shaking a little now.

Then Chikane came back with money and a napkin in her hands. "That guy is a very generous tipper, he let me keep the change." she said, placing the money into the cash register. She held up the napkin. "But I wonder why he gave me his phone number."

CRACK

Everyone flinched as the glass in Hiroshi's hand shattered into a dozen pieces and fell to the floor. He grabbed a broom and dust pan and swept up the broken pieces.

"Hiroshi, are you okay?" Chikane asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, not looking at her. "Go on with what you were saying."

Chikane stared at him for a second longer, then continued. "As I was saying... I have no idea why that guy left me his phone number or why he wrote 'call me' on it."

"Chikane-nee-san, how dense are you when it comes to stuff like this?!" Kei asked.

"So are you going to call him?" Ogi asked.

"Heck no. Why would I?"

Hiroshi sighed in relief

Winslow also sighed a cat sigh of relief. 'Am I glad she's super naive when men show an interest in her.'

"Now what am I going to do with this?" Chikane gestured to the napkin.

Hiroshi snatched the napkin out of the woman's hand and tore it up, throwing the pieces into a garbage can.

"Well, that will do I guess." Chikane said, surprised by her childhood friend's actions.

"Uh, how about we go look for the goat?" Kei suggested, trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere.

"The dog fights are really... special." Hiroshi commented when he and the others left the bar and came to a large thick glass box.

"They have these at gaming casinos." Chikane informed. "Where BDSM 'pets' fight it out."

"So they fight inside a glass case?" Kei asked, walking closer to the glass. "Won't it shatter?"

Hiroshi tapped the glass. "Nah, probably not."

Suddenly blood splattered on the glass. Chikane eeped in surprise and grabbed the detective's arm.

"Wha- When did it start?" Hiroshi asked.

Two boys were in the glass case fighting each other.

"Th-That 'Dog' is Gabriella's henchman!" Kei double sweatdropped. "So the 'Pets' are gonna fight?!" the assistant shuddered 'If she'd managed to catch me, I might be in there right now.' he felt someone pat his shoulder. Kei turned around and saw a grinning Gabriella behind him. "Gyaaa!"

"Kei?!"

"Kei-kun?!"

"Seems there's trouble." Lorenzo commented to Don, while playing poker.

"Just ignore it" the goat replied. "Enough about that. What kind of amazing hand do you have this time?" he nudged the bag man with his elbow. "You poker-faced rascal!"

"Oh it's nothing special, really." the paper bag man said a little shyly.

"You're quite a strange man." Don said. "There's a flame that blazes deep within your ice-like eyes. I never tire of staring at them."

"Don, with you watching me like that..." Lorenzo turned his cards so Don could see them. They was a ace of hearts, a ten of hearts, a jack of hearts, a queen of hearts, and a king of hearts. The jack, queen, and king cards had the goat's face on them. "All of my cards turned to hearts!"

"That's fricking gross!/ That's so gay!" Hiroshi and Chikane shouted at the same time as they both kicked the bag man in the face.

"Lorenzooooo!" Don wailed.

The two childhood friends started to pull on Lorenzo's button eyes, both had irritation marks on their heads. "Are these button's supposed to be his eyes?! We'll yank 'em off! Which one's the button you're supposed to give to the person you like?!"

"What's the wolf and his girlfriend doing here?!" Don asked.

"Uh Oh, can't waste time." Hiroshi said as he placed Lorenzo in a choke-hold.

"Hey, streak lady!" Chikane pointed at the assassin, who was putting a spiked collar around a crying black haired assistant's neck. "Unhand Kei-kun! We've got Lorenzo hostage!"

Gabriella scoffed. "Foolish woman and mongrel. You shouldn't underestimate Lorenzo."

"Huh?"

Then Chikane saw the bag man grabbed the detective's wrist. She gasped.

"Hiroshi look out!"

But it was to late. Lorenzo tossed young man over his shoulder, only to catch him in his arms. "Are you unhurt?" the paper bag man asked in a kind voice.

"How 'bout that?!" Don exclaimed. "Lorenzo's one-armed over-the shoulder gentlemanly toss! You think you're being tossed, only to find yourself wrapped in a warm, masculine embrace! You must be in a positive tizzy over how much of a gentleman he is!"

"Fricking gross!" Hiroshi smacked Lorenzo's cheek.

"So gay!" Chikane karate chopped the bag man's other cheek.

"How?!" the goat asked in disbelief. "A mutt and woman with no understanding of twitterpation. But I've got three hostages now!" he gestured toward the two childhood friends, who both had their arms twisted behind their backs by Lorenzo. Don smirked as he looked up at Ogi. "What now Inspector Ogino? I don't need three hostages, so maybe I'll kill the wolf and his girlfriend!" he laughed evilly while Hiroshi and Chikane gasped.

"Harm anyone of the hostages, and you die." Ogi said calmly the goat.

"You think you can kill me?"

"Try me." the inspector replied in a voice that made both the assassin and bag man shudder.

"Don, just go ahead and take him out." Gabriella said, still holding onto Kei

"Gabriella's right!" Lorenzo agreed with the assassin. "That man is dangerous!"

"You heard 'em Inspector." Don said as he held up a dice. "But this is a casino. Everyone has a chance here, they do!" he settled a gun on a table. "Ever hard of Russian Roulette? Roll the dice and pull the trigger. There's only six chambers, though. So try not to roll a six, 'kay? If you survive I'll free the hostages."

"You had better remember that." Ogi told him.

"Now, wolfie, you're gonna roll the dice, you are!" Don said as Lorenzo slammed Hiroshi onto the table, still keeping a tight hold on Chikane's arms. "Your partner's, and girlfriend's brother's, fate is in your own two paws!"

"Valentino, you jerk!" Hiroshi and Chikane said in unison, both glaring at the goat.

The goat stuck the dice between the young man's teeth. Hiroshi glanced up at Ogi.

"Do it." the inspector said.

Hiroshi, hesitating at first, spit out the dice. Everyone watched as the dice rolled on the table.

'Oh, no!' Kei thought, panicking. 'It's gonna stop on five! I've gotta do something! I'll kick the table!' he kicked his legs out toward the table, but he couldn't reach it. 'Nooo! My legs are too short! Someone do something please!'

Suddenly a poker chip whirled by and hit the dice. The dice stood and spun on one of it's points, until it landed on six with a 'plop'.

Both Kei and Ogi paled. "Plop?"

The blacked haired assistant turned to the person who threw the poker chip. "Yuuta-kun?"

The blonde cross-dresser didn't say anything at first, then gripped his fists and grinned widely. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"No persuasive power whatsoever!"

"Shashashaaa!" Don laughed. "That's your death sentence, that is!" he slid the gun over to the inspector. "Though I do still have three hostages here, if you kill one of them yourself, I wouldn't mind giving you more chance-" the goat was cut off when Ogi picked up the gun, held it to his head, and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

"Ogi-san!" Kei yelled.

"It fired once." Ogi said. He had blood running down the side of his head where he fired, but he looked completely fine. "Is that satisfactory?"

No said anything as they stared at the inspector.

"He's made of iron!" Kei, Winslow, Gabriella, and Lorenzo all exclaimed in shock while Hiroshi and Chikane deadpanned, not really surprised.

"Hey, herbivore, don't you have any bigger guns?" Yuuta asked menacingly, while gripped the goat's shoulder.

"Why do you seem the most disappointed here?!" Don exclaimed.

"All right, release the hostages like you promised." Ogi said.

Lorenzo snapped out of his shock as he let go of Hiroshi and Chikane.

"You really should let us go!" Kei warned Gabriella as she released him. "No one can stop Ogi-san!"

The assassin looked at the assistant. "You.." then she softly blushed as she fiddled with her main fingers. "Are you worrying for my safety?"

'Wait, does she like me even MORE now?' Kei thought, worried.

"Now then." Ogi said as he, Hiroshi, and Chikane loomed over Don. "Give up, Valentino. Robbery, kidnapping, attempted murder and now you're in violation of gun laws. Not to mention you're suspected of running an illegal casino, too." the inspector snapped a pair of handcuffs onto the goat's hooves. "You're under arrest!"

"Woohoo!" the black and blonde assistants and black cat cheered, while Hiroshi and Chikane high-fived each other.

"Hey, Lorenzo and Gabriella are gone!" the red headed detective said, just now noticing the absents of the assassin and paper bag man.

"Once again demonstrating how their talents are completely wasted working as this goat's henchmen!" Kei commented while everyone looked around for the two henchmen.

"I've got units at the entrance and exits as well as covering the general area." Ogi said, holding a hand over his earpiece. "It's fine."

"Shashashaaa..." Don laughed.

"What's so funny goat?" Chikane glared at him, hearing his laughs.

"Those two would never be so stupid as to fall into a cop's trap." Don said. "They're the family's pillars. Ruthless they may be, nut they've got bold techniques. They'll stop at nothing to save me. Maybe a hijacking or blowing up the police station? I foresee many victims, I do! And it's all your fault for capturing me, hah! You'll regret this! I am he who will rain down upon you the worst ending in criminal history! I am Don Valenti-" the handcuffs slid off the goat and fell to the ground. "-no?"

Don looked at his now free hooves, and dashed away at quick speed.

"Get back here!" Hiroshi, Chikane, and Ogi shouted together, but the goat was already gone.

At a bar somewhere

"I wonder how many inspectors have ever hoof-cuffed someone before." Ogi said, his head now bandaged.

"I've never heard of any, but I'm sure they're out there." Hiroshi commented. "At least the casino's gone now."

"Hey, you sad sacks, cheer up!" Chikane said cheerful, holding a mug of beer in her hand, as she patted the two men on the back. "That stupid goat may have gotten away but there's always next time, right?!" the young woman set her mug down and then wrapped her arms around the red headed detective's neck, while purposely undoing the buttons of her shirt so some of her large cleavage was showing. "Oh, Hiroshi, you are so handsome you know that?" she said seductively, looking at him with a loving and lust-filled gaze.

Hiroshi was caught off guard and blushed heavily. "Ch-Chikane, don't do stuff like this in public!" he tried to pry his childhood friend's arms off of his neck.

"I'll do whatever I want!" Chikane whined childishly, tighting her grip on Hiroshi. She learned forward. "For example, I can kiss you right now!" her lips were just milliliters from the detective's until Hiroshi was able to push her back a bit, although her arms were still around his neck.

"No, Chikane! Believe me I would love to kiss you, but let's do it while your more sober and more conscious of what your doing!"

"She is going to have one heck of a hangover in the morning." Ogi and Winslow said in unison as they watched Hiroshi still trying to escape from Chikane's grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter three. I just want to sat thank you to Ryu Yuki for following my story. Until next chapter, please read and review.<strong>


	4. The Case of the Secret Document Theft

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears a red long sleeve button up shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black leather knee-length boots. She also wears a red headband.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Case of the Secret Document Theft<p>

* * *

><p>At the Prime Mister's Residence<p>

Don Valentino was lowered from the ceiling, with a rope tied around him, into the office of the prime mister. He dangled above the office desk and stretched out his hooves to type on the keyboard of the computer that was on the desk.

"Do your best!" Lorenzo cheered/whispered from the hole in the ceiling, banners with the goat's face on them were in his hands.

Don pushed one more key and one of the desk's drawers slid opened. He reached inside and pulled out a rolled up scroll, tied with rope. Don grinned evilly.

At the police station

Everyone stopped what the were doing to look at Ogi, who was walking the hallway with a man with grayish blue eyes and dirty blond hair, that was a few inches past his shoulder. The sides of his hair were in two separate ponytails with bands near the end of them. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeve collar shirt with a white jacket over it, matching white pants, and gray shoes.

"Hey, look." someone said. "It's Inspector Ogino and Detective Ogata."

"Put those two together, with their impressive academic achievements and height, and they come off really intimidating!" a police officer whispered to two other detectives.

"Their dislike for one another is legendary, after all." one of the detectives said. "It's rare to see them together like that!"

"Word is they're teaming up." the police officer said.

"But why?" one of the detectives asked, surprised.

"For the case of the stolen national security secrets. They're gonna head it up, it seems." the second detective replied.

"But it's only a team in name." the police officer said. "They're going to form their own separate investigation teams themselves. That way they can compete as team Ogino and team Ogata now! They're trying to use it as a way to light a fire under them, seeing as they're rivals who both joined the force at the same time." he gestured to a graph chart with Ogi and Yuzuki's last names on it, there was a black bar above their names, the one above Ogi's was slightly higher then Ogata's. "People are even placing bets on who'll win."

"Definitely gonna be Inspector Ogino." one of the detectives said. "Based on pure skill. Plus he has Inaba Hioshi, a hot wife, and an extremely beautiful younger sister."

"No way." the other detective disagreed. "It's officer Ogata for sure! He's light on his feet and in his personality, and he's good at ending things quickly, too. Plus he loves dogs and has an affinity for Inaba Hiroshi."

"I guess in the end, it all depends on who Inaba Hiroshi sides with."

At the Inaba Private Detective Agency

"Neither one of you!" the red headed detective shouted immediately after hearing the story.

"Hiroshi~!" Yuzuki cried happily as he picked up Hiroshi by the waist and started to kiss his cheek multiple times.

"Ogi! Why did you bring this guy?!" Hiroshi asked angrily.

"I didn't." the inspector replied. "He followed me."

Yuzuki put the young man down and started to rub him all over his body. "Aww, who was a lonely boy? Haha! Happy to see me?"

"Now he knows where my office is!" Hiroshi exclaimed, looking very uncomfortable from the officer's rubbing.

"Your ears are as perky as ever! I could just eat 'em up!" Yuzuki placed one of the detective's wolf ears in his mouth.

"Uwaaah!" Hiroshi cried as he jumped back and started to hit Yuzuki sixteen times. "Sixteen straight strikes!"

"Yuzuki, that's his hair." Chikane, who was asked to come by her older brother, told the police officer.

"Ogi-san, is that your friend?" Kei asked the inspector.

"Heck no." Ogi replied. "That's Ogata, of the security department's bodyguard division. I met him at school."

"Ogi used to be in the security department, and this guy was in the inspector's department." his younger sister informed as she pointed at the dirty blonde police officer, who still had a struggling Hiroshi in his grip. "But given how infamous their hatred for one another has become, they've been taking turns in the inspectors's department since Ogi started there."

'Wow, they must really not like each other.' Kei thought.

"If Ogi hadn't come along, then I'd have been Hiroshi's partner!" Yuzuki said as anime tears fell down his eyes.

"He only came when I said I'd take anyone but you!" Hiroshi yelled as he kicked Yuzuki in the face.

'Guess he was really annoying.' the black haired assistant thought.

"His love of dogs is unparalleled." Ogi commented. "The K9 units often went on strike because they couldn't put up with how annoying he was."

"Rein it in, Yuzuki." Chikane said. "Can't you see he doesn't like it?"

"How so?" the officer asked, looking at Hiroshi's face.

"Is he serious?!" the detective exclaimed. He looked at his childhood friend. "Chikane, please save me!"

"Why me?" the tall woman asked.

"Because deep down this is making you a whole lot jealous, because you love me more than just as a friend!"

Chikane blushed madly from anger and from the fact that he was right. "Don't just go around and say love so freely, you idiot!" She got an idea and walked up to them.

"Yuzuki." she whispered into the dog lover's ear. "On the back of Hiroshi's neck is a weak spot, that if you put pressure onto it, it makes him lose all feeling in his legs."

"Really?!" Yuzuki asked, excitedly.

"You traitor!" Hiroshi yelled at her. "You swore you never tell anybody about that!"

"Right here?" The police officer placed his fingers on the back of the detective's neck and applied some pressure. The young man soon lost all feeling in his legs, he would have fallen to the floor if the dog lover wasn't holding on to him.

"Now he's at the dog lover's mercy!" Winslow laughed out loud as he watched Yuzuki rub his face against the red headed young man's, grinning happily.

"Chikane, I'll get you for this!" Hiroshi vowed as he glared at the black haired woman, while also trying to push the police officer away.

"Hmm, whatever you say." Chikane waved him off as she smirked.

"By the way, assistant?" Ogi spoke to the blonde assistant, who was clinging onto his back. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kei apologized. "Let me just peel him off for you." he grabbed Yuuta and pulled him off of the inspector. "He's pretty shy. He gets like this when he meets a new person." the blacked haired explained as he set the cross dresser down on his feet.

"Well I can't tell if a new person is an ally or an enemy right away." Yuuta explained shyly.

"Are Chikane and I enemies?" Ogi asked him.

"Indeed."

Ogi pointed at Yuzuki. "Then what about that? Ogata Yuzuki."

"Enemy." the blonde cross dresser replied immediately.

"That was fast." Chikane commented.

"Oi, Ogi!" Hiroshi shouted, finally regaining the feeling in his legs, as he kick Yuzuki away from him. "Hurry up and get this thing out of here!"

"Goodness, Hiroshi!" the police officer exclaimed from his spot on the floor. "You have a foul manner for someone who's a such a masochist!"

"Don't underestimate me!" the detective yelled. "I'm a total sadist!"

"Yeah right." Ogi spoke up.

"You are a masochist." Kei remarked.

"A total masochist!" Yuuta grinned.

"One hundred percent masochist." Chikane declared.

"Here here!" Winslow meowed, sticking a paw in the air.

"Well, whoever you side with, you will be helping." Ogi said.

"I don't want either of you!" Hiroshi exclaimed, an red irritation mark appeared on his head. "Would you two listen to me?"

"A document concerning national security?" Kei asked the inspector. "What was written on it?"

"Well, I haven't seen it myself, but within a shrine which has been destroyed was found written on a scroll which had been securely sealed away... a game of sugoroku."

"Is this country going to be okay?" the sixteen year old assistant asked.

"I feel like moving to a different country so I won't be here for Japan's downfall." Chikane stated.

"Well it's obviously no normal sugoroku board." Yuzuki said as he placed both of his hands on Hiroshi's shoulders. He placed his mouth and nose right next to the wolf ears on top of the detective's head. "Here, let me whisper to Hiroshi."

"No whispering." the red headed detective said, very annoyed. "And that's not my ear!"

"Sugoroku itself is a simple game." Ogi remarked as he held up a replica of the document. "As I'm sure you can see on this replica, it has nothing written on it. However as you roll the dice and move your piece forward, words begin to appear. You'll see a year and something that happened in that year. Players then feel as if they have been transported back through time to that point. It's a game that allows one to feel as if they've experienced Japanese history. The goal is blank, but those who reach there safely will be allowed to write their wishes for the future."

"So if I write that next year, Hiroshi and I will be living together in a white house with a fireplace, then it will come true!" Yuzuki said with a completely serious face as he fantasied his wish.

"That fine." Hiroshi said, deadpanning. "I'll just paint it red with your blood."

'Sounds super shady.' Kei thought as he slapped his hand on his face.

"It's been passed down from Prime Minister to Prime Minister, kept under lock and key as a trump card of national defense, and it's now in the hands of criminals!" Yuzuki glared as he bit down on his thumb. "This is no doubt the work of professionals, but we have no hard evidence.

Both Chikane and Kei deadpanned as the same things ran through their minds. 'A professional criminal, a dodgy scroll, and Japanese history.'

The black haired assistant and woman stood up on their tip-toes as they both whispered their idea into the black haired inspector's ear.

"You think this is the work of the Valentino family?" Ogi repeated the idea aloud.

"Ah! You said it out loud!" the young woman and sixteen year old boy exclaimed in unison.

"Huh?! So you know who did this?!" the dog loving officer asked.

"Ogi-san, this is a competition, isn't it?!" Kei said to the inspector. "That was your chance to get the jump on him!"

"Huh? You're siding with me then?"

"Of course I am!"

Ogi smiled and patting the assistant's head. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to win."

'Huh? I kind of like the feeling of Ogi-san patting me on the head.' Kei thought as he blushed a bit in embarrassment. 'I wonder of it's something he does as a father. I don't dislike it, though it's a little embarrassing.' the black haired assistant glanced at his boss, and saw that Hiroshi's cheeks were blown up like balloons. 'Uwah! Inaba-san's cheeks are blown up like balloons! Please realize how jealous your pet is getting Ogi-san!'

"I think I know where Valentino is hiding out." the inspector said as he stopped patting Kei's head. "Let's go Hiroshi!"

But the red headed detective just started at him as a grinning Yuzuki held his hand. Then Hiroshi pouted and turned away from the inspector.

"Hmph! Who cares about you! Go team up with Kei then!"

A question mark appeared above Ogi's head. "Hiroshi?"

'Ugh.' Kei and Chikane and Winslow mentally groaned at the same. 'What an annoying dog he is.'

At the Valentino hideout

"Don, are you ready?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yup!" the goat replied with a stack of paper next to him and a bunch of paintbrushes in his arms, the scroll was rolled out on the floor. "I wonder if this is enough paper and brushes."

"I'm quite excited!" the bag man remarked excitedly. "I hope to get Yamamoto Kansuke's autograph!"

"It's time to head back into Japan's history, it is!"

"Don, we mustn't forget our true motive."

"Don't you worry!" Don grinned. "I'll win this game, and become ruler of Japan, I will! Maybe make us an isolated nation, even!"

Lorenzo looked at the goat with admiration. "What a lovely dictator you'll make! There's no telling what color ship you'll get."

"Now let's see what I get." Don said as he picked up the large dice. "Here we go!"

"As if I'd allow that!" Yuzuki exclaimed as he opened a cage and released three German Shepherd dogs.

"Gaaah!" Don cried out in pain as all three dogs bit into him.

"They're rather fierce even for police dogs, but how do you like the trio, 'Cerberus'?" the police officer asked as the German Shepherds continued to gnaw, crunch, and munch on the goat.

"That takes me back." Hiroshi commented. "So they're still in business, huh?"

"We did it, Hiroshi!" Yuzuki cheered happily. "We got back the scroll before Ogi!"

"Naive." Ogi said as he held a large bag containing Lorenzo.

"You put a guy made of a bag inside another bag?!" the red headed detective asked.

"Have you no respect for the environment?!" Yuzuki yelled.

"You're under arrest, Valentino!" the inspector announced.

"Hey! I saw him first!" the dog loving officer shouted. "Stay out of this! I'm making this collar!"

"Japan is mine, it is!" Don yelled out, one of the 'Cerberus' trio was still biting his head. "I won't let anyone interfere!"

"Then how about we decide this fairly?" Yuuta suggested as he held the dice in his hands.

No said anything as they all settled on the floor, near the rolled out scroll.

"You're all going along with this?!" Kei exclaimed.

"First, let's prepare your pieces." the blonde cross dresser read from the instruction manual.

'Where did he get an instruction manual?' the black haired assistant questioned mentally, deadpanning.

"Shashasha!" Don laughed. "There's no way you can find pieces in the middle of the game." he held up a game piece. It was Don and Lorenzo wearing wedding kimonos, Don wearing the groom kimono and the bag man wearing the bride kimono. "Behold my and Lorenzo's figures, representing us body and soul!"

"But why are you dressed in wedding clothes?!" Kei asked.

Yuzuki chuckled. "To think the day would come when I'd find a use for this figure of me walking Hiroshi." he held up a game piece, that showed the dog lover walking a red dog with glasses that were like Hiroshi's.

"You made absolutely no attempt to make him look human at all!" Chikane yelled.

The dirty blonde police officer turned to the red headed detective. "Check it out, Hiroshi! It's promoting our love!"

"Is this burnable garbage or...?" Hiroshi questioned.

"Yuuta-kun, do you have anything we can use as a pawn?" the black haired assistant asked the blonde assistant.

"You're welcome to use these!" Yuuta smiled and held up two wooden dolls with Kei and Ogi's name on them, they were covered with nails.

"Gah! You've already used them!" Kei exclaimed.

"Hey, big bro." Chikane tugged on her older brother's jacket sleeve.

"What is it sis?"

"Can me and Winslow play too? It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Pretty please?" the black cat asked the inspector, even though he knew the man couldn't understand him.

"I guess, if you both want to." Ogi said. "But you'll need a game piece."

"I already have that covered ." the young woman held up a game piece that showed her sitting at a table reading a book, while Winslow was on the ground drinking a bowl of milk. "A peaceful afternoon for a woman and her cat."

"Chikane-nee-san, out of all the game pieces, yours is the only one that makes any sense!" Kei commented.

"I'm first, I am!" Don said as he rolled the dice.

"Hey! Don't just decided that for yourself!" Hiroshi yelled.

The goat moved his game piece, then words appeared on the blank that the piece was moved on.

"Whoa!" the red headed young man exclaimed. "Words really do just appear!"

"Year fifty-seven- King of Nakoku Awarded Golden Seal" the words read.

"A golden seal!" Don said. "How fitting for me!"

Suddenly he and Lorenzo were pulled into the scroll.

"That's fricking scary!" Kei yelled.

"It's like something out of a horror movie!" Chikane commented.

Everyone started at the spot where the goat and bag man were pulled into.

"What... was that?" Hiroshi asked.

"They were sucked into the scroll?" the black haired assistant said in disbelief.

"Remember? The only ones who can have their futures told are those who reach the end safely." Yuzuki explained.

"No one has ever made it to the end." Ogi said.

"Tell us about dangerous stuff beforehand!" Hiroshi and Chikane yelled in unison.

"I wonder where the two of them went." Kei commented out loud.

"Not that they need to come back." Winslow said.

Inside the game

"Oooh!" Don exclaimed as he looked at the village of Nanokuni. "It's Nanokuni, it is!" he started to bounce up and down. "Nanokuni!"

"Don, please look at this." Lorenzo said as he pointed to a sign.

"In order to return, stamp the seal?" the goat read the sign. "Hm... So to get back, we need to obtain a stamp of the seal?" he held up a piece of paper. "Looks like we made a good decision in bringing along this paper, then."

"It's like a stamp rally." the right arm bag man commented.

"Then let's hurry off to meet the ruler of Nanokuni!" Don said as he turned around and came face-to-face with a man holding a sizzling hot branding iron in his hand.

The man pressed the branding iron on the goat's forehead.

"Yooww!" Don screamed in pain.

"Don!" Lorenzo exclaimed.

Back in the room with the others

"Oh, They're back!" Kei announced as the goat and bag man shot out of the scroll and landed on the floor.

"What a shame." Winslow said, disappointed.

"That's not how you use a stamp!" Don yelled as he stood up with anime tears falling from his eyes, the stamp seal still hot on his forehead.

"Ohh, so it's read 'Kan'nowano Nanokokuou'? News to me." Kei commented as Lorenzo placed an ice-pack on his boss's head.

"It looks like you can't travel back further than previous players have." Yuuta said as he read the instruction manual.

"So you get closer to the present as the game progresses?" Hiroshi thought out loud. He, Chikane, Winslow, Yuzuki, and Don all looked at a chronology paper. "I'd like to avoid years with wars if possible."

"I definitely don't want to be stuck in a place with so much blood-shed." the detective's childhood friend commented.

"Maybe there are some rules here." the dog lover suggested.

"We should take our time and proceed carefully now, we should." the goat said.

Meanwhile, Ogi rolled the dice and moved his and Kei's game piece. When he stopped on a blank, words appeared like last time. "Year sixteen hundred- the Battle of Sekigahara" the words read.

"Drop dead!" Hiroshi, Chikane, Yuzuki, Winslow, and Don yelled in unison as they all kicked the inspector, an irritation mark on all of their heads.

"He is just the worst!" the red headed detective commented as Ogi and Kei were sucked into the scroll.

"Going on ahead without asking." the police officer complained.

"That jerk brother of mine!" Chikane exclaimed. "Who does he think he is?!"

Inside the game.

"In order to return defeat the general in four hours." a wooden sign read.

Kei gaped as he read the sign, Ogi was looking calm. Suddenly an army of soldiers, followed by a general on horseback, charged at them.

"Is that him?" the inspector asked.

"We're gonna dieee!" Kei wailed as he started to run away.

One of the soldiers came at Ogi with his sword, but the inspector kneed the man in the stomach and took the sword. The Ogi used the sword to slice through all of the soldiers. Then he struck the sword into the ground.

"I hit them with the flat of the blade."

"But they aren't moving!" Kei exclaimed, pointing at the pile of motionless soldiers.

Back in the room with the others

"They're back!" Chikane said as her older brother and the black haired assistant came back from the game, both were kneeling.

"Kei, are you okay?" Hiroshi asked.

"We didn't need four hours." the assistant replied simply.

"For what?!"

"Ooh! This looks like my specialty!" Yuzuki exclaimed as he read the words on the blank when he moved his and Hiroshi's game piece.

"Year sixteen hundred eighty five- Issuance of the Creature Compassion Laws." the words read.

"When did he toss the dice?!" the blacked haired woman asked.

Inside the game

"In order to return, pet all of the dogs." a wooden sign read.

"See?" the police officer said as he petted a bunch of dogs that were gnawing on him, he was grinning widely.

"Whatever! Just hurry up and pet them, geez!" the red headed detective shouted as he ran away from a group of dogs chasing him.

"That's strange." Yuzuki commented as he continued to pet the dogs. "This should be all of them."

"Does that not hurt?" Hiroshi asked.

"Not a bit!"

Then the dog lover looked over at the younger man and walked up to him and petted his head.

Back in the room with the others

"Welcome back, Inaba-san." Kei greeted his boss when he came back with Yuzuki.

"Shut up!" the detective yelled at him.

"Wh-What was that for?!"

"I guess it's our turn now Winslow." Chikane said as she picked up the dice and tossed it. It landed on six.

"Alright, lucky number six!" the woman and the black cat high-fived each other.

"Aren't black cat suppose to bring bad luck?!" Hiroshi asked as his childhood friend moved her and the cat's game piece ahead of the others.

"Year seventeen hundred twenty-five- A priestess needed." the words read as they appeared on the blank.

"Will they be okay?" Kei asked in concern as Chikane and Winslow were sucked into the scroll.

"They'll be fine." Ogi said. "If it has something to do with spirits, my sister can take care of them. She was born with spiritual powers after all."

"Are you serious?!" the assistant asked in shock.

"Oh yeah." Hiroshi said. "And she has really strong spiritual powers too. I remember, back when Chikane and I were still in high school, she got rid of an evil spirit that was haunting a locker."

"You're childhood friend gets more awesome by the day!" Kei exclaimed.

Inside the game

"In order to return, get rid of the evil spirit inside the jar." Chikane read from the wooden sign.

"So we have to get rid of whatever's in there?" Winslow asked as he gestured to a brown clay jar sitting on the ground.

"Looks like it." his mistress replied as she and the green eyed cat walked up to the jar. "How do we play this out?"

Suddenly the top lid of the jar started to rattle, then something shot out of it. It was a huge black dog spirit with red eyes. The spirit growled at them, it's fangs bared.

"A giant dog!" Winslow yowled in fear.

"It's an Inugami!" Chikane exclaimed.

The Inugami charged at the duo, but stopped in it's track when the young woman held up a red rubber ball. The dog spirit sat down.

"You want the ball?" Chikane asked it.

"Woof!" the Inugami barked in replied and stood up and wagged it's tail in excitement.

"Then go fetch!" the blacked haired woman threw the ball and the Inugami chased after it.

The spirit came back, with the ball in it's mouth, and stopped in front of the woman. Chikane held out her hand and the Inugami dropped the rubber toy into it.

"Good boy!" Chikane praised the spirit as she scratched under it's chin, the Inugami panted happily and it's tail wagged. Then Chikane suddenly pulled a sutra out of no where and pressed it against the dog spirits forehead. "Evil spirit, disperse!"

Then a pink glow surrounded the Inugami and then it howled as it disappeared into thin air. Chikane walked up to the jar and clasped her hands together to say a quick prayer.

Back in the room with the others

"Chikane-nee-san, are you alright?" Kei asked when the older woman and cat came from out of the scroll.

Chikane nodded. "Yup! That sure was a lot of fun, huh Winslow?" she turned to her black cat and saw him laying on the floor on his side, his fur now completely white. "Oh! Don't tell me, you were so scared that you turned into a white cat!"

"What exactly did you two do?!" Hiroshi asked.

_And each pair moved their piece forward despite trails and tribulation galore, until the goal was finally in sight!_

There were only two team's left: Ogi and Kei's team and Yuzuki and Hiroshi's team.

"So the goat pair are out after being brainwashed by Natsume Souseki(a famous Japanese novelist, and one of his works was, "I Am a Cat.")." Yuzuki said as he looked back at Don and Lorenzo, who were both scratching the wall and leaving long scratch marks.

"I am a cat, heh." Don said with swirls in his eyes.

"And Chikane and Winslow can't continue, because they lost to a sumo wrestler in a sushi eating contest." Hiroshi commented as he looked over at his childhood friend and her cat, both laying on the floor.

"Uhhhh..." the young woman groaned, holding her aching stomach. "I never want to eat sushi ever again."

"No more uncooked fish, please." the black cat moaned.

"You aren't looking to good yourself." Ogi said to the dog lover, who had bandages wrapped around his entire torso.

"What are you saying?" Yuzuki asked calmly. "I was only almost dismembered by Sugita Genpaku(translated a book on human anatomy, "Kaitai Shinsho"). We're finishing this, Ogi! And I'm gonna be the winner!"

"I have no plans to lose to anyone." the inspector replied.

'Is it really okay to postpone the goat's arrest?' Kei thought as he looked over a said goat and bag man, who were now hissing at each other. "Ogi-san, we can win if we roll a five or more!"

"Four." Ogi said simply after he tossed the dice and it landed on four.

"I was too late!"

Ogi then moved his and assistant's game piece.

"Year nineteen eight teen- The Rice Riots." the words read as they appeared on the blank.

Inside the game

"In order to return, eat the rice." the wooden sign read.

Kei and Ogi found themselves standing in the middle of a large group of life-sized rice, the rice having arms and legs.

"It's a bumper crop!" the black haired assistant exclaimed.

Suddenly the rice started to pound on the duo with their fists.

"Down with bread!

"Don't put raw egg on us!"

"Happy Rice Day!"

"These are some annoying rice." Ogi remarked calmly as he covered the sixteen year old with his arm. "Are we supposed to eat all of them?"

"No, there must be a boss grain." Kei said.

Then Ogi looked ahead and saw a cooked rice grain, steam coming off of it.

"There's one that is already cooked."

"That's gotta be it!"

"I sure would like some salt." the inspector commented.

"Let's eat it while it's still warm!" the assistant stated.

Back in the room with the others

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Kei burped as he rubbed his full stomach.

"Are we allowed to leave these?" Ogi asked as he threw a leg onto a pile with two arms and another leg.

'I'm scared to ask what they ate.' Hiroshi and Chikane thought at the same time.

"Hahaha!" Yuzuki laughed. "Not bad for you, Ogi! But I'm heading to the finish line as long as I don't put out a one! I've won!"he tossed the dice and froze when it landed on one. Then he moved his and the detective's game piece.

"Year nineteen seventy two- First Panda arrives in Japan." the words read as they came up on the blank.

"I... do love pandas." the police officer said slowly.

"Ouch, he hates to admit defeat." Winslow remarked.

Inside the game

"Bearrrr!" a large polar bear roared as it used one of it's huge paws to hit Yuzuki in the head and slam him to the ground.

"Ogata!" Hiroshi yelled. He backed away. "That's a polar bear! Where is the pan-" he saw a wooden sign and froze.

"In order to return, make it a panda." the sign read.

"This is gonna be a tough one." Yuzuki commented as he pulled out a nightstick.

"Get out of the way, Ogata." the detective told the police officer as he pushed up his sleeves. "We're getting out of here. Though this goes against my policy..." he pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "I'll dye the bear's fur!"

"Bearrrr!" the polar bear roared as it lifted it's paw to strike Hiroshi, but the young man was too quick and jump in the air and did a backflip, just as the bear's paw slammed onto the ground.

"Hiroshi!" Yuzuki yelled. 'What movements!' he thought as he watched the detective dodge another swipe from the polar bear. 'It's as if he becomes a completely different dog when it comes to hair. So speedy, and orderly, and with little damage as possible! So this is the Cuticle Detective!'

While the dog lover was thinking, Hiroshi was working on the polar bear. He applied black hair dye, then washed the bear, and even used a salon hair dryer while the polar bear read a magazine.

"All done!" the detective announced as he removed a salon cutting cape from the bear's neck. He held up a three-sided mirror. "What do you think?"

"Bearrr!" the polar bear, now looking black and white like a panda bear, exclaimed happily as it held a hand mirror in it's paw.

"Look at that luster!" Yuzuki shouted, amazed. He rushed up to the red headed young man and wrapped his arm around him. "You were great, Hiroshi! You delivered the final blow!"

"Piece of cake!" Hiroshi said proudly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, we may be sure to lose the game, but let's work together again some day!" the police officer said.

"Wha-!"

"I'm counting on you, partner!"

"Don't make decisions on your own!" the detective yelled as he tried to push the dog lover's face away, an irritation mark on his head. "This is the only time we're teaming up together! Ogi's my partner!" he kicked Yuzuki away. It took him awhile to realize that they both back in the room with the others.

Hiroshi and Ogi started at each other, then both turned away and blushed.

"You two creep me out!" Kei yelled.

"It's so wrong on so many levels!" Chikane commented.

"Hey there, loser!" Yuuta said to the police officer on the floor.

"So you've come to finish me off?!" Yuzuki shouted to the cross dresser. He stood up. "Well, I've lost my partner and my win. So I suppose I've no choice but to accept my defeat."

'He refuses to be broken even after such a bitter loss.' the black haired assistant commented mentally.

"You've won". Yuzuki said to Ogi. "Now go arrest that goat."

"Right." Ogi said as he took out a pair of handcuffs from inside his suit jacket. "All right, Valen..." the inspector stopped his sentence when saw the goat and bag man.

Don was painted to look like an orange cat with black stripes, his horns still showing, and Lorenzo was wearing gray cloth sewn together to make him look like a gray cat, he still wore his burlap sack over his head ,with gray cloth sewn on the top to look like cat ears, and his tie.

"Cats?" the dirty blonde police officer observed as the two mafia members walked out, on all fours, and went out of the room while meowing. "Where is the goat?!" he started looking around the room in confusion.

"Did they flee?!" Ogi asked, also confused, as he started looking around the room as well.

"Come on now, policemen of Japan!" Kei exclaimed.

"We retrieved the scroll, but failed to capture the thief." Yuzuki said. "So that means... it's a draw!" he grinned at the last statement.

"And just how do you figure that?!" Ogi grabbed the dog lover by the collar of his shirt, an irritation mark throbbed on his head.

"Let's get outta here." Hiroshi said as he led his assistants, his childhood friend, and the woman's black cat away from the two policemen.

"Yes, sir." they all replied in unison.

Later that evening at the Inaba Private Dtective Agency

"I swear!" Chikane sighed while she and Winslow sat on one of the office's couches. "The more we meet that goat, the more weirder our days seem to get."

Hiroshi chuckled as he came and sat down on the couch with the black haired woman and black cat. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get use to it."

The blonde and black haired assistants had already left the office, so it was just the two young adults and cat.

"Well..." Winslow started to say as he jump down from the couch, onto the floor and stretched his furry body. "I'm going to go on home. I'll see you there later, Chiakne?"

"Yeah, you go on ahead." the tall woman replied as she stood up and opened the office door for the cat. "Try not to get caught by animal control or get into any fights with stray cats, okay?"

"Will do." Winslow said as he walked out the door.

Chikane smiled as she closed the door. She turned around and came face-to-face with her childhood friend. She jumped a bit.

"Hiroshi?"

"Finally, I thought that fur ball would never leave." the detective said as he walked toward her a bit more, and was able to make her back pressed up against the office door. Then he lifted his arms and placed his hands on both sides of Chikane's head, perverting her from escaping.

"Hiroshi!" Chikane was surprised by the young man's actions. "What are you doing?"

Hiroshi chuckled as he smiled in a innocent, yet scary, way. "Why, it's pretty obvious Chikane." he learned his face toward the woman's until their noses were almost touching. "Didn't I say I would get you back for telling Ogata about my weak spot?"

Chikane's eyes turned to dots. "Eh? You mean you're still mad about that?"

Her childhood friend nodded. "Yup, and I know just how to get my pay back."

The young woman gasped, knowing what he meant. When Hiroshi pulled his face back a little, Chikane took the opportunity to slip under one of his arms and tried to run for it. But the young man quickly wrapped one arm around her waist, pinning one of her own arms to her side, and wrapped the other one around her shoulders. Chikane struggled to get free and tried to pry his arm, the one around her shoulders, away with her free hand, but his grip was too strong.

"I think you should have a taste of your own medicine." Hiroshi said into her ear, his hot breath tickling her.

She gasped as she felt the detective press his lips onto the crook of her neck. Her legs started to shake and she felt them give out, she would have fallen if Hiroshi wasn't holding onto her.

"O-Okay, I get it, I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I swear, I'll never tell anyone about your weak spot ever again!"

"That's better." Hiroshi said as he let go of her and she crumpled to the floor. He laughed.

"You jerk!" Chikane yelled as she punched him in the knee and he fell to the floor as well, groaning in pain. She began to laugh.

"Why you-!" then the young man pounced on her.

Chikane gasped again as she felt herself being pushed down to the floor. Before she could do anything, Hiroshi grabbed her wrists and pinning them on either side of her head. They two of them just started at one another. Then Chikane was taken back when she saw her childhood friend lean forward. Soon, the detective's face was just inches from her's.

'I-Is he going to...' she blushed, to embarrassed to finish her thought.

The young woman squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the next part to come. Hiroshi leaned closer, his eyes half-lidded. Their lips brushed up against each other, until the office door opened.

"Inaba-san, I forgot my-" Kei stopped from the sight he saw.

His boss was hovering over Chikane, his legs straddling her sides and he had both of her wrists pinned on both sides of her head. And their lips were just mere inches from each other. No one said anything as the black haired assistant tried to process what was in front of him. Then he grabbed the doorknob.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you!" he exclaimed as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"No! It's not what you thing!" the childhood friends called out to the assistant, but the sixteen year old was already done.

Chikane groaned. "Great, how are going to explain this to him?"

"I'll think of something." Hiroshi said.

"Well, while you think, can you let me up now? I should get going home, before Winslow starts worrying."

The red headed detective got off of the black haired woman and help her up. They walked towards the office door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, huh?" Chikane said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, sure." Hiroshi replied.

Then the tall woman leaned forward and placed her lips on her childhood friend's cheek. Hiroshi blushed slightly as he placed his hand on the cheek where she kissed him.

"See ya." Chikane said quickly as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

She briefly leaned against the door, her face was a light scarlet. She placed a hand on her chest, where her heart was.

'My heart is beating so fast.' she thought as she pushed herself off the door and starting walking to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter 4. Please tell me what you thought about it in your reviews. P.S. Pretty please give me some reviews, I would to know what you think about the story so far.<strong>


	5. The Case of the Chinese Zodiac Pillage

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter: **

**Chikane wears a white turtleneck with yellow at the end of the cuffs. A black sleeveless dress, that reaches down to her calves, is wore over the turtleneck, two thin black straps form an "X" above her chest. She wears black wool shoes. Her outfit is completed with a yellow headband and a necklace with a yellow crescent moon and two yellow star charms attached.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Case of the Pillage of the Head of the Chinese Zodiac<p>

* * *

><p>At The Inaba Private Detective Agency in December<p>

"The whole city's in a Christmas mood, huh?" Kei said.

"The lights are so pretty!" Yuuta commented.

"December just flies by doesn't it Winslow?" Chikane asked her cat.

"It sure does." the black cat replied. "A little to fast for my taste though."

"I guess we'd better get off our butts and start preparing..." Hiroshi started writing on a card. "The new year's greeting cards."

"Inaba-san, that's neither visually nor contextually interesting." the detective's black haired assistant said.

"Hiroshi, you're the main male character." Chikane said. "You can't afford to be plain and boring."

The red headed young man held up a card. "I spelled Ogino as 'Hagino'."

"Even your mistakes are boring!" Kei yelled.

"Was that card for me or my brother?" the black haired woman asked.

Yuuta walked up to his boss. "What year will it be next year?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, this year was the year of the boar."

"The year of the cat." Kei said very seriously.

Everyone looked at the six-teen year old boy in surprise.

"It's the rat year." Hiroshi said.

"Cat year." Kei corrected him.

The blonde assistant, black haired woman and black cat looked back and forth between the red headed detective and black haired assistant.

"Then how about a compromise." Yuuta suggested. "And say it's the year of the neanderthal man ("Cat = "neko" and "rat = "nezumi", so "neanderthal" is in keeping with the "ne" theme.)?"

"It's the year of the cat!" Kei exclaimed, a cat appeared behind him and it hissed.

"Waaah!" the cross-dresser wailed, anime tears falling from his eyes, as he ran towards his boss and the tall woman and hugged them both at the same time. "Sensei, Nee-san, that cat idiot is so annoying!"

"Calm down, Kei-kun!" Chikane told the cat lover as she and her childhood friend comforted Yuuta. "There is no cat in the Chinese zodiac!"

"If there was, my life would be a whole lot better." Winslow commented.

"The rat tricked the cat and took it's spot in the zodiac!" Kei said angrily. "You're going to accept such an injustice?!"

"That's how the cookie crumbles in war!" Hiroshi replied. "You have to be ruthless!"

"Then I'll write out the new year's greetings!" the assistant picked up a greeting card and pen. "For the cat!"

"Hey! Gimme that!" the detective demanded. "I've already printed them!"

"Oh, you're right." Kei said as he looked the greeting card, which had the face of a goat on it. "There's no room to write." he looked at the others and saw that they all had a goat's face on them. He shuffled the cards into a small neat stack. Then he turned to his boss and started throwing the cards at him at rapid speed. "Why?!"

"What move is this?!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he tried to dodge the fast greeting cards.

"Why is it a goat?!" the six-teen year old asked after he finished throwing the cards. "Are you pulling a prank right off the bat in the new year?!"

"Wow, you're right!" the detective sounded surprised as he looked at one of the cards. "It is a goat if you look closely!"

"What are those glasses for?!"

"Well. I guess it suits Ogi."

Just as the young man said that, the black haired inspector opened and walked through the office door.

"So it is a prank!" Kei accused.

Hiroshi finally took noticed of his ex. partner's appearance, and the two of them stared at each other for awhile. Until Ogi walked up the hair fetishest and grabbed his shoulders.

"It suits me?"

"Nooo." Hiroshi spoke quietly as he tried to hide the greeting card in his shirt.

"Hey Ogi." Chikane greeted her older brother. "What has that goat done this time?"

"Do you not watch tv?" the inspector asked her. "I'll explain the details later. We're pressed for time." he looked at Kei. "Assistant, come with me."

"Me?!" said assistant pointed at himself in shock.

"You don't need me?" Hiroshi asked as he tugged on Ogi's jacket sleeve, pointing at himself.

"You can come too, I guess."

Awhile later

"Where are we?" Kei asked.

"The vehicular support division." Ogi answered."Or, the headquarters of the riot squad's special vehicles."

"Wow, sooo cool!" the black haired assistant commented excitedly as he looked around with sparkly eyes. He pointed at a fire truck. "What kind of car is that?" he asked the inspector.

"Fire truck." Ogi said. "Wanna take it for a spin later? Hey, Hiroshi, being with your assistant makes me want a son."

"Why not adopt him?" the redheaded detective suggested as he and his blonde assistant gobbled up some onigiri(a Japanese food made from white rice formed into a triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in nori, an edible seaweed).

"You both look good together!" Yuuta commented

"Oi, you two chew with your mouths closed!" Chikane scolded them as if they were little kids. "Were you guys raised in a barn or something?"

"So what do you need my helper for?" Hiroshi asked as they walked into a room. "Spit it out!"

"Right." Ogi said as he placed a DVD into the tv that in the room. "At nine am this morning, Don Valentino announced that he'd committed a crime. This is the footage." he turned on the tv.

The screen came to life and revealed a robot Don.

"Good mornin!" the robot goat greeted.

"Something feels off." A question mark appeared above Hiroshi's head. "Did he lose weight?"

"That's obviously a robot!" Chikane yelled, angry by her childhood friend's stupidity. "Do you need new glasses?"

"Maybe contact lenses would be better for him." Winslow commented from his mistress's lap.

"I have an important announcement for the Japanese people regarding the coming year, 2014." robot Don said on the screen. "The rat, which was to be the zodiac animal for the year, is out!"

Everyone, except Ogi, looked at the television in surprised.

"2014 will be the year of the GOAT!" the robot goat continued. "From now on, the goat will be the head of the Chinese Zodiac, it will! New year's cards at stores have changed to the goat! And sales are going splendidly, they are!"

The screen changed to show Hiroshi buying the goat new year's cards, and Lorenzo thanking him.

'Oh Lord, this ridiculous detective is airing on homes around the country.' Kei thought. 'We're gonna have even less work in the next year.'

'If anyone were to ask, I so don't know him.' Chikane commented mentally.

The screen changed again to show the robot goat at the greeting card factory and eating the rat cards.

"And the rat cards we've retrieved are going to be food for the Don Electronips!

'It's bigger than I thought it'd be!' the black haired assistant and woman thought in unison, shocked. 'And it has an unnecessarily long name!"

The screen changed to show the giant Don Electronips with it's mouth open and a ramp coming out of it. Goats were coming out of the robot's mouth and down the ramp. Then it showed one goat spitting out a potato stamp with Don's face on the end of it.

"And this cute Don stamp will help you churn out your greeting cards, it will!"

'Why'd he waste the effort making a potato stamp?!' Winslow thought.

"Don't forget!" the robot goat ordered. "Next year is the year of the GOAT! The zodiac will start from the GOAT! Because the Don is the first in EVERYTHING!"

"After this, he requests all post offices around the country to incinerate their rat postcards." Ogi explained. "And that any offices found by members of his organization not to have destroyed their share would be subjected to a beam attack." he pushed a button on the remote and the tv's screen changed to show the Don Electronips, with a beam being fired out of his mouth, and a destroyed post office. "It's already on the move and has demolished several post offices in the Tokyo area." then the inspector gestured to a map with Don's face on one spot and Hiroshi's on another. "Don Ero-Nips has moved from Suginami Ward to Nakano Ward . At this rate, it's only a matter of time before he reaches us here in Shijuku."

"Uh, wait." Chikane spoke up. "I'm not too sure about that nickname."

"After Shinjuku, he'll head for Chiyoda Ward." Ogi continued, ignoring his younger sister. "So we must hold Shinjuku at all cost!"

'We?' Kei froze after hearing the pronoun. "But, why go to Chiyoda?"

"The palace." Hiroshi answered.

"Indeed." Ogi agreed. "The post office for the Imperial Palace is located in Chiyoda. He's piloting a weapon of mass destruction and is heading for the Imperial Palace. He's nothing more than a terrorist, threatening the country! We'll stop him even if we have to kill him!

'We?' the black haired assistant started to tremble in his seat.

" Just what are you trying to make Kei do?!" the red headed detective stood up abruptly and kicked the table in the room, causing Kei, Chikane and Winslow to jolt.

"The police force has a robot that can take on the Don's." the black haired inspector replied calmly. "It was developed by the science labs of the police force. The pride of the mechanics lab in unit zero of the forensic science division." he placed a hand on Kei's shoulder. "And we want you to pilot it. Hiroshi is evidence enough of unit zero's prowess. Their labs are where the Japanese Secret Dobermans were born. You'll be safe as a pilot. Cutting edge technology will protect you. This I swear."

"Don't be fooled." Hiorshi cut in. "I wasn't made in the same lab as the robot."

"You won't pilot it, Ogi-san?" Kei asked.

"No. I'm going right to Valentino myself. You'll stop Don Ero-Nips, and toss me inside!"

"I'm going analog when I'm supposed to have some cutting edge technology?!"

"If that's how it's to be, then leave this whole matter up to me!" Yuuta stated with a thumbs up.

"No way!" Chikane disagreed with the blonde assistant. "You'll probably throw him with some wicked back spin, then!"

"I'll do it!" Kei said with determination in his voice. "I trust you, Ogi-san."

The inspector smiled. "Thanks."

Later

"This is your robot."

No one said anything as they stared at a giant robot of a rat.

'I'm scared!' the black haired assistant thought, now starting to get very worried.

"It's name is an abbreviation of the concepts it embodies." Ogi explained. "Ecological, traditional, and offensive. So it's ETO-1, a two-seater."

"Ogi-san, my heart is shuddering!" Kei exclaimed as he placed both hands over his heart. "I'm losing faith!"

"Why is Kei the pilot though?" Hiroshi questioned as he crossed his arms. "Anyone will do!"

"Due to a design flaw, the cockpit is really small." Ogi said. "Only pilots under 160 cm can fit in it."

"Oh, is THAT all?" the red headed asked as he started patting the inspector on the back, grinning happily. "You should have said so sooner! You made it sound like you didn't need me anymore~~~!"

"That's what you were most concerned about?" Chikane asked. "You really are a petty guy."

"Suddenly there's a design flaw?!" Kei shouted in disbelief. "What happened to all that talk about cutting edge technology?!"

"I'm shorter than 160 cm too." Yuuta stated.

"The Japanese police aren't so stupid as to give a sleeping lion an injection of stimulant." Ogi replied.

"A- Actually I'd feel better if I had someone there with me, rather than alone." the black haired assistant said as he grabbed ahold of the blonde assistant's coat sleeve.

"All right." then the inspector grabbed Kei by the shoulders and looked at him very seriously. "But your're the pilot, got it? Hang on tight to that leadership, okay?"

"I- I'll try." the assistant promised.

"Aww, it doesn't spit out poison gas?" Yuuta said, disappointed, as he read the robot's instruction manual.

'I might actually end up being the one to bring about the end of Japan.' Kei thought as his heart started to beat very fast.

Later on the streets of Tokyo

Kei and Yuuta were inside ETO-1 as they stood in front of the Don Ero-Nips. They were carrying Ogi, Chikane, Winslow, and a transformed Hiroshi in the giant mechanical rat's hands.

"I figured you'd show your face, great rat god Eto!" came Don's voice from the robotic goat. "Let us battle!"

'I think he's got the wrong idea.' Kei thought as he sweatdropped. 'Or is he pretending to know me?' he focused on the other robot's mouth. "Throwing a human being into it's mouth is just... dang, it's got some nice chompers, though!" the assistant started to panic. 'I can't fail! But what do I do? I'm scared!'

"What's wrong?" Ogi asked as he and the others felt the ETO-1's hand starting to shake.

"Want me to take over?" Yuuta asked as he started clicking buttons.

"Huh?" was Kei's response.

"Take this!" Don shouted as Don Ero-Nips fired a beam attack.

But the ETO-1 leaped in the air and dodged the beam.

The chest of the robot goat opened and revealed four missiles. "Here we go!"

The missiles fired and flew toward the robotic rat. Then ETO-1's free hand shot out and a force field appeared out of nowhere. The missiles collided with force field. Then the the giant mechanical rat, using the smoke that was created when the missiles collided on the force field as a cover, shot forward and put it's hand, the one with the group of four in it, into the Don Ero-Nips mouth. The giant mechanical coughed as the robotic rat backed up.

"All right! It worked!" Yuuta cheered happily as he removed his hands from the control buttons, which were like the buttons of a video game controller.

"How much talent has heaven blessed you with?!" Kei exclaimed, shocked over just happened.

"Great job, assistant." Ogi complimented over his ear-piece, while inside the Don Ero-Nips.

"Ogi-san are you okay?!" said assistant asked, worried.

"Hiroshi's a little banged up." the inspector replied as he placed two fingers on the red headed werewolf's, who's head was on a worried Chikane's lap, neck. "But he's got a pulse."

"Come back to us, Inaba-san!" Kei cried over the ear-piece.

Then Ogi noticed that the robotic goat was about to fire another beam. "Oh, that? He's firing his beam?" the inspector pulled back a fist and then...

BOOM!

The mouth of the mechanical goat blew up.

"Inaba-saaan!" the black haired assistant wailed inside the ETO-1.

Back inside the Don Ero-Nips

"Dang, my sleeve got burned." Ogi said, looking completely fine.

"Ogi, where'd you buy that suit?" Hiroshi, who was burned up, asked. "I want one too."

"Do you know if they make them into a pantsuit?" Chikane, also burned up, asked.

"And do they sell them in adult cat size?" a burned up Winslow asked.

"There's no telling what kind of high-tech weaponry he has in there." Ogi warned as he and the other came up to a door. "Both of you be careful."

"Same goes for you!" the childhood friends replied in unison.

"Great ready, goat!" Hiroshi called out.

The door slid opened and revealed a control room with over dozens of white goats.

'Looks at all of these goats.' the group of four thought at the same time, their mouths agape.

"Ugh, the're all disgusting." the werewolf detective said in disgust as he and the other observed the goat's faces.

"I can't tell any of them apart." Chikane commented.

"Curse that Valentino." Ogi said. "This is some camouflage he's got here."

"I feel like a black goat." Winslow commented as he jumped onto one goat's head.

One goat opened it's mouth and fired a goat stamp, hitting Hiroshi in the shoulder.

"Oww!" the young werewolf cried out in pain.

"Hiroshi?!" the Ogino siblings called out at the same time.

"Shashashaa!" Don laughed. "How do you like the power of the Don stamp?"

"Valentino?!"

"These Don stamps not only eat the rat postcards, they also embed this lovely goat seal as well. Amazing, no? They're cute to look at and have great healing powers, to boot! Every home is required to have one!"

"This goat must be joking!" Hiroshi shouted as he hit the goat, the one that fired the stamp at him, on the head.

"Dang it, where'd he go?!" Ogi said as he tossed some goats in the air.

"We lost him in a sea of goats!" Chikane commented as she karate chopped and kicked the goats.

"He has to be here somewhere!" Winslow said as he scratched a goat in the face with his claws.

"You people and your bad eyes!" Don exclaimed. "Lorenzo! Focus all the stamps on that wolf!"

"Yes sir!" the bag man said as he pushed some buttons on a control panel.

"Gyaa!" the red headed detective cried out as all of the goats started firing stamps at him.

"Hiroshi!" the Ogino siblings yelled in unison.

When the goats pulled back, the young werewolf was covered in goats.

"Don't look!" Hiroshi said as he tried to cover himself, feeling shameful. "Don't see me like this, covered in goats!"

"Oh, suck it up and be a man!" Chikane yelled at her childhood friend.

"She's right." Ogi agreed with his sister. "There's no time for shame! We have to find Valentino!"

"I'm right here!" Don shouted, annoyed.

"Who cares where he is." Hiroshi said as he placed a strand of blonde hair in his mouth. "I won't leave a single one. Ogi, make sure Chikane is protected."

"Got it." the inspector replied as he removed his suit jacket, placed it over of his sister, and pulled her close. Winslow came and jumped into his mistress's arms.

"Eh?" Don started to worry, knowing what the werewolf was about to do. "Wai-" he was cut off.

"Cuticle Bolt!"

Back with the two assistants

"Aah! He shorted out?!" Kei exclaimed as he saw electricity surround the Don Ero-Nips.

The giant robotic goat stood motionless as it crackled and sizzled. Then, it suddenly sprang to life and hit the ETO-1 in the face. Then it destroyed a building close by.

"What's this?!" the black haired assistant asked in shock. "He's going wild!"

"This is bad, the damage is spreading!" Ogi said, still in the Don Ero-Nips with the others, a burnt Don and Lorenzo were behind them. "Assistant, stop him! Don't worry about us!"

"Even is you say that, I don't know what I should..." something caught Kei's eye. "This is...!"

It was a big red button with the words "Last Resort!" above in big bold letters. Then Yuuta suddenly pushed it.

"He pushed it!" the six-teen year old exclaimed. "What if we blow up?!"

"Who cares?" the blonde assistant asked as he smiled and was surrounded by glitter. "I live every day so that when I die, it will be without regrets!"

"So pure he glitters!"

Suddenly eleven robots of the twelve signs of the Chinese zodiac flying in from the sky.

"What's this?!" Kei asked in surprised. "Friends?! Friends are coming now?!"

When the robot landed on the ground, they combined and became one robot. It had the horse's body, the tail of the dragon, the head and ears of the hare, nose of the boar, the head of the tiger on it's left shoulder, the head of the dog on the right shoulder, the head of the snake was on top of the hare's, the wool of the sheep was on all four of it's ankles, the heart of the ape was on it's chest and backside, the horns of the ox were attached to the heart of the ape, and finally it had the wings of the rooster.

"The twelve signs are assembled!" Kei exclaimed. "Amazing! It looks sooo strong! We can win this!" The combined robot started to wander around as the Don Ero-Nips continued to rage. "I... think."

Then a control panel, with all of the eleven signs name's, appeared in front of the assistant.

"Hm? What's this? Should we push one?"

Which one?" Yuuta asked.

"I'm worried about Inaba-san, Chikane-nee-san, and Winslow, so let's go with one that won't do much damage."

"Yeah."

"Then, rabbit!" Kei pushed the rabbit button.

Then the ears of the hare shot from the robot's head and flew towards the Don Ero-Nips. The ears collided with the giant mechanical goat and it blew up. The two assistants just started at the the blown up robotic goat.

'I'm sorry.' Kei thought.

The black and blonde assistant climbed out of their robotic rat and ran towards the Don Ero-Nips, which was now scrape metal.

"Ogi-san, Inaba-san, Chikane-nee-san, Winslow! Are you all alive?!" Kei yelled out, very worried.

"Great job, assistant." Ogi complimented him as he pushed up a metal wall from under him.

"You did awesome, Kei-kun, Yuuta-kun!" Chikane, still wearing her brother's jacket over her head, complimented as well as she and her black cat popped out.

"You did good, kid." Winslow said, even though the black haired assistant couldn't understand him.

"What about Inaba-san?" the six-teen year old asked.

"So what if I'm well browned like a fox now?" Hiorshi, now a brown fox, commented as he popped out as well.

"Thank goodness! We managed to stop it!" Kei said happily. Then he remembered Don. "What about the goat? Did he die?"

Suddenly one of the eyes of the destroyed Don Ero-Nips glowed and shot out.

"I'm immortal!" Don exclaimed as he and Lorenzo escaped inside the eye.

"Dang it!" Ogi yelled. "The eyeball was an escape pod?!"

"Shoot, he got away!" Hiroshi shouted angrily.

"Come back here and face my wrath, goat!" Chikane yelled out.

'Thank goodness!' Kei thought as he breathed out a sigh of relief. 'I didn't kill anyone.' he sighed again. "So in the end, I still managed to save the year of the rat."

"Aww!" Yuuta patted the six-teen year old on the back. "I'll send you a 'year of the cat' card, Kei-kun!"

January 1st

"Dear Lord!" Kei screamed in terror as he held a greeting card with a scary 3D image of a cat. "Give me back the year of the rat!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter five. Pretty please tell me what you think about it in your reviews.<strong>


	6. Mother and Child Stalker Case

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears a long sleeved black sweater and a knee-length red plaid skirt. She also wears black, knee-length, socks and brown shoes. A plaid red headband is wore in her hair.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Mother and Child Stalker Case<p>

* * *

><p>At a park<p>

"Botulinum toxin: a powerful poison that can kill millions with just one gram." Don said. "Said contents are waiting for us in a safe, they are. Our dealer didn't want to meet in person, so the key to the safe is buried far beneath the earth." the goat, carrying a trowel in his hooves, and his right arm carrying a shovel in his hands, stood in front of a small mound of dirt with a popsicle stick, with writing on it, sticking out of it. The writing said, Sabako's grave. "The marker is "Sabako's grave". "Only the best poison for the best Don. Of we use it to produce chemical weapons, it will be very profitable, it will."

Just as the were about go dig up the poison, they saw that the area had been dug up by a little girl, who looked three years old and with brown hair, with only a small trowel. A couple of old statues, a T-Rex skeleton, and a hot spring.

"The area has been completely excavated, it has!" Don exclaimed in shock.

When the little girl dug up to a tree, which was behind Sabako's grave, she drove her toy trowel into it and pulled it away with easy.

"She won't even let a tree stand in her way, will she?!" the goat said.

Then the little girl noticed a small, sliver, key in the dirt and took it.

"Egads! The key!"

"Mama!" the little girl called out as she ran over to a woman, with mid-length light brown hair, tied with a yellow ribbon, sitting on a picnic blanket while knitting.

"Are you done playing in the dirt?" the woman asked kindly.

The little girl nodded.

The woman placed a hand on her daughter's head and rubbed it. "Then, let's return the nice dirt to where it belongs, okay?"

An irritation mark throbbed on Don's head, his face turning red. "You brat! How dare you take my precious key!" the goat jumped in the air and was falling towards the little girl. "I will take it back by force, I will!"

What happened next, is that Don's body was buried, his head sticking out, in the dirt by the little girl, a look of shock on his face.

"Don!" Lorenzo yelled.

"Oh,no, Azusa-chan." the woman said as she came, got down on her knees, and pulled the mafia goat out of the dirt and set him down. "It's not nice to bury your friends." she placed her hand on the goat's head and rubbed it gently. "Are you alright, Goat-san? There,there."

Don snapped out of his shocked state and looked up at the woman rubbing his head.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" the woman asked gently, giving a warm smile.

Don then smiled, a soft pink blush appeared on his cheeks. "Nu uh." he replied.

Lorenzo gasped.

"Good job, Goat-san." the woman complimented him. "You didn't cry."

"Yeah. Goat-san is a big boy, he is."

Azusa scowled and pulled at Don's tail. Meanwhile, flames of anger surround the bag man.

"I'm sorry you got all dirty." the woman apologized.

"I will go take a bath, I will." Don said.

Then the woman picked up her daughter and stood up. She waved to the goat. "Bye bye, Goat-san. Come play with us again."

"Bye bye." Don said as he waved bye to the leaving woman. "It's a promise, it is." it wasn't until the woman had left that Don remembered that the little girl still had the key he wanted. "Curses! The key! I let myself get caught off by that calming aura, I did!" he turned to his right arm. "Loren...zo?"

The bag man was now wearing a brown suit, a sack was tied around his neck and he looked depressed. "I shall be returning to my family home." he started running away with tear falling from his button eyes. "Farewell, Don!"

"It's a misunderstanding, it is!" Don called out. He ran after the bag man. "Lorenzo! If you're not in my life, I... I..." the goat tripped on a rock and fell face first into the ground.

Lorenzo stopped running. He was soon at the mafia goat's side and helped him sit up. Don started to cry. The bag rubbed his head to comfort him.

At the Inaba Detective Agency

A wide smiling Ogi, carrying Azusa, was standing outside the office. Hiroshi stared at him and slammed the door shut.

Ogi opened the door, still smiling. "Don't be so mean, Hiroshi."

"Get out of here." the detective said as he tried to close the door. "You're gross."

"Azusa-chan?" Kei said when he saw the little girl. "She's so cute!"

"Isn't she?" Ogi said. "Want to hold her?"

"Gross." Hiroshi commented as he rolled up his shirt sleeve. "Look, I'm getting goosebumps."

"And I've actually turned into a chicken." a now chicken Yuuta said as he clucked.

"My wife and sister are here too." Ogi said as he turned to the office door. "Chikane, Wakaba."

Chikane came through the door with Winslow and a beautiful woman with mid-length light brown hair, tied at the end with a yellow ribbon, and warm violet eyes and smile.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Chikane greeted them.

"Hello." Wakaba greeted as she bowed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ogino Wakaba. Thank you so much for always taking good care of my husband and sister-in-law."

Kei stared at the beautiful woman for a while, then turned to the inspector. "Your wife is as gorgeous as your sister!"

"Nah." Ogi disagreed as he held up his daughter. "Azusa is even more beautiful."

'Wow.' the black haired assistant thought. 'Doting father.'

"Hiroshi, come here for a sec." the inspector said to the red headed detective, who was trying to sneak away, as he handed Azusa to Kei.

"No way." Hiroshi replied. "You're so gross on your days off."

"It's about work." Ogi said, looking and sounding completely serious.

"Ogi-san is a completely different person when he's away from Azsua-chan." Kei commented as he watched the detective, who was whistling happily, and inspector walk into the office kitchen, Chikane followed in after them.

"Stalker?" Hiroshi said as he poured some tea into a cup.

"They're after Wakaba or Azsua." Ogi said.

"Well, I'm sure that'd be a lot more fun then stalking you." Chikane commented, sitting on the counter.

"I would tell Wakaba to be careful, but she doesn't have any sense of danger."

"I'm surprised that such a trusting creature didn't get claimed by natural selection." Hiroshi said.

"What else would you expect from my sister-in-law?" the young woman asked as she sighed.

"So I'm asking you two to be their bodyguards for awhile." the inspector told them.

"Don't worry, Ogi." Chikane reassured her older brother as she hopped of the counter. "If that stalker comes within ten feet of my cute little niece and sister, I'll just..." then, in a blink of an eye, the black haired woman karate chopped the teapot in half, both halves having clean cuts on them. "Do that to him." she grinned.

"Hey, you're buying me a new one!" the red headed young man shouted at his childhood friend.

"Alright, I'll leave them both in your care while I'm at work." Ogi said as he turned to walk out.

"Is it the goat again?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, he made a huge purchase recently. So we're tracking that."

"Are you going to work?" Wakaba asked her husband.

"Yeah." the inspector replied. "I'll come get you after I'm done. See you later, Azusa." he kissed his daughter, who was sitting on Kei's shoulders.

Wakaba tugged on his coat sleeve, closed her eyes and puckered up her lips for a kiss. Hiroshi, Chikane, Yuuta, and Winslow all snickered at the inspector.

"See you later." Ogi said as he turned around and opened the office door.

"Don't be so embarrassed!" the detective laughed at him.

"Yeah, big bro." the inspector's younger sister teased. "Show your wife some love!"

"You want a kiss?" the blonde asked Wakaba, who still had her eyes closed and lips puckered. "Octopus, I chose you!" he placed a live, red, octopus on the woman's head.

"Oh, my." Wakaba said.

"Yuuta-kun, that's too much!" Kei exclaimed.

Before Ogi left. "Hiroshi."

"Yeah?"

The inspector looked over his shoulder and stared at the detective very seriously, a very intimidating and scary aura surrounded him. "If anything thing happens to Azusa..."

The red headed detective shook in fear as he hid behind his childhood friend, who wasn't as afraid of her brother but was still scared.

Ogi turned his head away. "I don't need to finish my sentence, do I?"

"Y-Yes." the young man replied as the inspector walked out the office and closed the door behind him.

At a park

"And so, while Papa Ogino is at work, we will be guarding his wife and child." Hiroshi, carrying Azusa, said to the group very seriously.

"Failure is not an option." Chikane said just as seriously. "If we were fail this mission, it will result in death!"

"Do we make ourselves clear?!" the childhood friends shouted in unison.

"Yes, sir! Yes, ma'am!" the black and blonde assistants replied together, both saluting.

"We can't hear you!"

"Yes, sir! Yes, ma'am!" the assistants yelled louder this time.

"It will be fine." Wakaba said, smiling. "Kuniharu-san is a very kind person."

"Everyone ignore that idiot pacifist sister-in-law of mine!" Chikane commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" the assistants saluted again.

"Kei, you, Chikane, and I will watch over Azusa." Hiroshi said. "If we are to die, we die together."

"This isn't the first dangerous bridge we've crossed." Kei replied.

"Winslow, you and Yuuta-kun will keep an eye on Wakaba." Chikane told the black cat as he handed him to the blonde assistant. "Make sure she's safe."

"If any strange people come within five feet, I'll scratch his eyes out." Winslow said, showing his claws.

"Listen up." the detective said. "That stalker has a lot of guts going after Ogi's family. Let's find him and take care of business, before he can take care of us."

"Yeah!" the assistants, woman, and cat replied.

"Shashasha." Don laughed as he and Lorenzo hid behind some bushes. "The wolf and civilians are full of holes, they are. We will grab our chance to take the key and child, we will!"

"The child as well?" the bag man asked.

The goat grinned evilly. "If were take the child, then the inspector will kill the wolf."

"Nothing less from you, Don. Truly underhanded."

Meanwhile, with the childhood friends and assistant.

"Now, what are we gonna with the pipsqueak?" Hiroshi said. A second later, the detective was holding a leash that was connected to a spiked collar around Azusa's neck. "This might be the safest."

"Inaba-san, let's talk about human rights." Kei said.

"The law considers this child abuse, you know." Chikane commented.

The detective turned to his childhood friend, a black leash was tied to his own collar. "And if you hold on to this one, Chikane, I'll feel even safer." he giggled.

"Just what are you getting at?" the black haired assistant asked.

"I'll admit, I am tempted." the black haired woman said. "But I immediately decline!"

Hiroshi looked down at the three year old. "Sorry for the wait. Play all you want."

Azusa nodded and started to run, pulling the detective along with her. The woman and assistant gasped.

"Azusa-chan, wait!" Chikane and Kei called out as they chased after the little girl. "Stop, Azusa-chan!"

"It would appear, even in this day and age, Japanese children still like to fly kites." Don said as he and his right arm watched the scene from the bushes.

"How charming." Lorenzo commented.

After getting the three year old to stop running, Hiroshi and Kei panted heavily while Chikane was breathing fine.

"I just occurred to me..." the assistant said. "But wouldn't putting a leash on her, make it easier for the stalker to catch us?"

"Yeah." the detective agreed with the assistant. "This plan is no good."

"Why are you guys panting?" the black haired woman asked. "That run was nothing."

"Chikane-nee-san, how come you're not out of breath?" Kei asked.

"No woman alive can have that much amount of stamina." Hiroshi commented.

Suddenly Azusa jumped into a bush.

"Azusa!"

"No! Come back!"

The three year girl popped out of the bushes, a hairy tarantula in her hand. "Ug! Ug!"

Both Hiroshi and Kei screamed in fear as they ran away, the detective quickly picked up Chikane, who wasn't afraid of the arachnid, bridal-style before running away.

"Swimy! Swimy!" Azusa said as she had a boa constrictor wrapped around her.

"Chirp! Chirp!" she held up a vulture.

"Hou! Hou!" she held a full grown gorilla over her head.

"Azusa, you need to stop!" Hiroshi said. "Or else the circle of life will get messed up here, too!"

"What's the deal with this park?!" Kei exclaimed.

"I think it's more of a zoo!" Chikane commented.

"At this rate, we're not going to last." the assistant said to his boss.

The detective crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess we have no choice."

Awhile later, the two childhood friends and assistant were sitting on a picnic blanket with different types of blocks.

"Look, Azusa-chan." Kei said.

"Let's play with blocks." Hiroshi said.

"Bwocks!" Azusa said excitedly.

"Whenever I babysit her sometimes, she loves to play with blocks." Chikane informed.

"We can finally relax." the assistant sighed.

Suddenly, Azusa started up a chainsaw and cut down a tree. Then hammered in some nails, sandpapered down some trees, tossed some in the air, all landing perfectly on top of each other, then hammered some nails into the roof. Azusa gave a quick look at her work, then gave a thumbs up and grinned widely. She had built an amazing log cabin.

"It's done!" Hiroshi exclaimed in shock. "She somehow built an amazing log cabin!"

"I know!" Chikane said as she looked proudly at her niece. "My niece is so talented!"

"Is this what you and your family consider blocks?!" Kei asked her.

"We need to thing of something more girly." the red headed detective said.

Awhile later, the trio was sitting on the picnic blanket again with two toy cups.

"Azusa-chan." Kei and Chikane called out in unison.

"Let's play house." Hiroshi said.

Azusa nodded her head and walked up to them.

"What part do you want to play, Azusa?" the detective asked the three year old when she walked up to them.

"Papa!" Azusa replied.

Chikane held up a necktie. "Then, let's get this necktie on you."

"Papa Azusa looks so cool!" Hiroshi commented when the young woman finished putting the necktie around the little girl's neck.

"And you look so cute too, Papa Azusa!" Chikane said as she quickly took a picture of her niece on her phone.

Azusa smiled widely.

Chikane bent down closer to the three year old. "If you're the Papa, then I'll be the daughter. I have a great day at work Papa."

Azusa placed a hand on her aunt's head and kissed the woman's forehead.

"Okay, then "I'll be the mommy."Hiroshi said as he placed a hand on Azusa's head. "Do you're best at work, darling..." the little girl suddenly jumped on the detective and pushed him to the ground.

Chikane and Kei gasped as they watched the three year old kiss the heck out of young man, they both turned their heads away, blushing. Hiroshi moaned as he lifted an arm in the air. When Azusa was done with the kissing, she held up a hand and marched off with a serious look on her face.

"Is it wrong that I want to ask my niece for advice?" the black haired woman asked as she and the assistant watched the little girl walk off.

"Are you okay, Mama Inaba?" Kei asked as his boss sat up.

"Yes, how was it, Mama Hiroshi?" Chikane asked.

"Papa Azusa already has some skills at this age." the detective remarked, looking shy with a soft pink blush on his face. "I saw a glimpse of a whole new world."

The trio sighed.

"What were you thinking, letting her go off on her own?!" Kei exclaimed, realizing the little girl wandered on her own.

"Come back, Papa Azusa!" Hiroshi and Chikane shouted in unison.

They saw Azusa, holding a rope, with Don Valentino and Lorenzo, both having rope tied around their wrists.

"She's more efficient than Papa Ogi!" the black haired assistant exclaimed.

"My niece is so cool!" the black haired woman said.

"What the heck?!" the red headed detective shouted. "Are you the stalker, you stupid goat?!"

Wakaba, who was sitting on a park bench with Yuuta and Winslow, teaching the blonde assistant to knit while the black cat had the yarn wrapped around his paws, heard the commotion.

"Hello again, Goat-san." the woman said as she walked over to the goat with Yuuta and Winslow, who was being carried by the assistant. "Did you come to play with Azusa-chan again? Thank you."

"No, it's a misunderstanding, it is!" Don said. "This brat took my precious key, she did! I just wanted it back, I did!"

Azusa glared at the goat for calling her a brat.

"Oh, that's not good, Azusa-chan." Wakaba told her daughter. "Please return the key."

"You can't trust this goat." Hiroshi said, pointing at said goat. "He is a bad goat."

"That's right." Chikane agreed, hands on her hips. "He is Ogi's enemy."

"I'm sure the key is probably to some safe with some botulinum toxin." Yuuta said. "We can't give it to him."

"How sharp are you?!" Don exclaimed.

"So you're a bad goat?" Wakaba said, looking sad.

The mafia goat pouted. "Well, you might say that, you might."

"Make up you're mind, you bad goat!" the two childhood friends yelled at him in unison.

"Shut up, stupid wolf and his girlfriend!" Don yelled.

"Quit calling me his girlfriend!" Chikane shouted.

"And stop calling me 'goat'!" Don continued. "I am the ruthless villain, Don Valentino!"

"Well said, Don!" Lorenzo said, tears flowing from his button eyes, as he broke the rope around his wrist and grabbed Azusa. He and Don, who was free of the rope as well, ran away.

"Azusa!"

"Azusa-chan!"

The detective, black haired woman, and assistant chased after them.

"Come back!" Hiroshi called out.

"Please!" Chikane yelled. "Cause if you don't, then..." she and her childhood friend and the assistant started to become very worry when they started to think about what would happen to them if her older brother found out about his daughter being taken away.

Then Azusa started to cry loudly, so loud that it caused everyone to stop and cover their ears.

"Lorenzo, silence the infant!" Don commanded.

"Yes, sir!" when the right arm moved his hand closer to cover the crying girls mouth, the three year old stopped crying and opened her mouth, showing very sharp fang-looking teeth. "I have never seen such baby teeth!" the bag man exclaimed as he and Don stared in shock.

Then Azusa bit down on Lorenzo's hand. The goat screamed as the bag man, who had tears of pain coming from his button eyes, tried to shake the little girl off of his hand.

"Alright, Azusa-chan!" Chikane called out. "Wait just a moment!"

The three year old let go of the henchmen's hand and went flying in the air. She did a backflip then threw the key. "Mama!"

The key flew towards Wakaba, and it hit her right in the forehead.

"Ma'am!" Hiroshi and Kei yelled in unison as the woman fell to the ground.

"Wakaba!" Chikane shouted, placing her hands to her mouth.

"Once again, retreat!" Lorenzo said as he and Don ran away with Azusa.

"Wait, the key's right here!" the detective shouted.

"What do we do?!" the assistant asked as he and the black haired woman knelt down on the ground, Chikane picking up her sister-in-law in her arms. "S-Should we pull it out?! W-Will she be okay if we pull it out?!"

"So this is the key Goat-san is looking for." Wakaba said, looking up at the key in her forehead, being completely fine.

"Wow! She tough!" Kei commented.

"Has expected from my brother's wife." Chikane said.

"Looks like we have no choice." Don said as he and Lorenzo came back. "We will trade the key for the child. Everyone, other then the mother, stay back! Or else you can all say good-bye to the little squirt! Shashasha!"

Hiroshi, Chikane, and Kei glared at the laughing goat while Wakaba, who was now holding the key in her hand, frowned. She walked up to him and tap him on the head with her hand.

"Bad!" she said.

Don stopped his laughing and gaped at this action.

"I don't like mean Goat-san's." the woman told him, still frowning. "If you don't tell Azusa-chan that you're sorry, then I won't give you your key back."

"W-Wakaba, he's not a little kid, he's a goat!" Chikane said to her sister-in-law.

Don stared at the scolding woman for awhile, then smiled and blushed. He turned to the three year old girl, who was on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Azusa-chan." he apologized sincerely.

Azusa stared at him, then smiled. She walked up to him and petted his head.

"Good boy." Wakaba smiled at him. "You were able to say you were sorry."

'What the heck was that?' Hiroshi and Chikane thought at the same time, sweatdropping. 'Gross.'

Don felt an angry aura behind. He turned around and saw Lorenzo with a mad aura around, tears of blood flowing form his button eyes.

"Lorenzo! I only did that to get the key back, I did!"

"The one at fault..." the bag man grabbed Wakaba by the shoulders. "Is this sow!"

Don jumped onto Lorenzo's arm. "Calm down, you will, Lorenzo!"

"Be ruined, Japanese beauty!" Lorenzo ran away with Don behind him.

"Um... What about the key?" Wakaba said as she and the others watched the duo run off.

"I think you might be able to destroy the Valentino family, ma'am." Kei said.

"I think they're collapsing from the inside." Hiroshi commented.

"Bye bye!" Azusa said as she waved.

Awhile later, everyone was sitting on a picnic blanket.

"After what happened today, I think it's time for lunch." Chikane said as she pulled a picnic basket out of nowhere.

"Where were you keeping that?" Kei asked.

"This all looks so good." Wakaba commented when all the food was spread out.

"Can we really eat this?" Hiroshi asked his childhood friend.

The young woman nodded. "Yup. Eat as much as you want."

"Chikane-nee-san, your so great!" Kei said as he and the others started to eat the food.

"Mm. This is so delicious, Chikane-chan." Wakaba complimented her sister-in-law. "Isn't it, Azusa-chan?"

The three year old nodded her head.

"As always, your such an awesome cook." the detective said.

"You would really make a great wife one day." the black haired assistant commented.

Chikane blushed as she smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Me? A wife?" Don't be silly."

"Auntie!" Azusa tugged on the woman's sweater.

"Yes, Azusa-chan?"

"Play!"

"You want to play?" the young woman picked up her niece and stood up. "How about we go play on the swings?"

The little girl cheered.

"Alright!" Chikane grinned as she pumped a fist in the air. "To the swings!" she ran towards the swings with her niece, Winslow following them.

"She's so good with kids." Yuuta commented as he and the others watched the young woman run off.

Hiroshi nodded. "Yeah. She's always been good with children. She just seems to have this aura around her that makes them love her." he stood up and walked to where his childhood friend was.

When he got to the swings, Hiroshi smiled at the scene he saw. Chikane was lightly pushing Azusa on the swings, both smiling widely, Winslow was sitting with the three year on the swing.

"Higher!" Azusa said.

"Any higher, and you'll be flying." Chikane giggled.

"You make it look so easy." the detective commented as he walked closer.

"Eh?" was the young woman's response. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I know I couldn't do what you do."

"That's not true. I think your good with kids, Hiroshi. I mean, you raised your brother and sister yourself."

"I guess when you think of it that way, then yeah."

Chikane smiled and winked at him. "And you never know, one day you'll probably come here with your own wife and kids."

Hiroshi stared at her. "My own wife... and kids?" he started to fantasize.

Him and Chikane getting married to each other and the both of them playing with their own children. The red headed detective grinned widely at the fantasies.

"What's with that look?" Chikane asked, noticing his grin. "Weird." she looked at her cat. "Winlsow, snap him out of it, will you?"

"With pleasure." the black cat replied.

He jumped down from the swings and walked towards the detective. Then, with a meow, the cat jumped in the air and clawed the detective's face. The young man screamed in pain.

"What the heck, you devil cat?!" he yelled.

"I told him to do it." Chikane said.

"Why?!"

"Because you had this weird look on your face."

"Your one to talk about being weird. You talk with your own cat."

"That's because I understand him, stupid."

"You're the one who's stupid, stupid!"

"You want to run that by my again, wolf boy?!"

The two childhood friends finally noticed, while they were arguing, that their faces were just inches from each other. They just stared at one another.

"Kiss." Azusa said suddenly.

"Eh?" the two young adults looked down at the three year old.

"Kiss."

"W-We weren't about to kiss, Azusa-chan!" Chikane said, both her and Hiroshi's faces bright red.

"Kiss." the little girl said again.

The young woman picked up her niece from the swings and set her on the ground. "Please go to your mother, Azusa-chan."

Azusa nodded and took off to her mother. Chikane sighed.

"I can't believe she said."

"I don't blame her." Hiroshi said. "It did look we were going to kiss."

"M-Maybe." the young woman blushed again as she scratched the back of her head. "Of course I would never do something like that with you, Hiroshi."

"Yeah, right." the young man said as he poked his childhood friend's cheek. "Admit it, Chikane, you love me!"

Chikane glared at him, her face going a darker red. "As if!" she then shot out her foot to kick him in the face.

Hiroshi yelped as he ducked down to dodge the woman's kick, giving him a chance to look up under her skirt.

"Black." the detective said when he looked up her skirt.

Chikane gasped as she put her leg back down and put both her hands on her skirt to hold it down. The young woman glared down at her childhood friend, her face bright red. Hiroshi chuckled nervously from the woman's glare, starting to become very scared.

Chikane took a deep breath. "You pervert wolf!" she held up one of her hands and a ball of spiritual energy formed in it.

"I didn't see anything!" the red headed young man exclaimed as he stood up and ran away.

The young woman chased after him, throwing spiritual balls at him. "Hold still!"

"Have I ever told you, that you're so cute when your mad?" Hiroshi grinned as he looked over shoulder, still running.

"Shut up!"

"Their at it again." Yuuta said as he and rest of the group watched the two childhood friends.

"This is getting old."Kei sighed.

Wakaba giggled. "Those two would make such a cute couple."

"A cute and stupid couple." Winslow meowed.

Azusa giggled.

"Stop running!" Chikane yelled as she threw another spiritual ball.

"Not until you admit you love me!" Hiroshi replied as he dodge the ball, running faster.

And so, the day ends with the detective being chased by his angry childhood friend.


	7. The Chocolate Enchantment Case

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter:**

**Chikane wears a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a white jacket over it. She wears light blue jeans with white shoes. She has a pink purse strapped over her shoulder and a white headband is wore in her hair.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Chocolate Enchantment Case<p>

* * *

><p>February the fourteenth<p>

At the Inaba Private Detective Agency

"Yuuta-kun, what do you have there?" Kei asked the blonde assistant, who was smiling at a wrapped up ball of chocolate in his hands.

"It's homemade Valentine's Day chocolate!" Yuuta replied.

"Chocolate? Is there any for me?"

"Of course there is." the cross-dresser replied. "There's white chocolate in the bathroom."

"Oh, I get it." the black haired assistant said. "It's the soap isn't it?"

"Yep."

Kei pouted as he returned to sweeping the office floor.

Then, the office door opened and walked in Chikane and Winslow.

"Hey, guys." the young woman greeted the two assistants, while the black cat meowed his greetings.

"Chikane-nee-san, hi." Kei greeted her.

"You have some nerve coming here uninvited." Yuuta commented, smiling with sparkles around him.

"Yuuta-kun!" the black haired assistant shouted.

Chikane giggled. "It's alright, Kei-kun. I actually came here to bring you guys somethings." she opened up her purse and pulled out three bags, all having chocolate in them.

"It's chocolate!" Kei exclaimed.

"That's right." the tall woman said. "I made chocolate for all of you." she handed a bag to the sixteen year old. "This is for you, Kei-kun."

Kei opened the bag and pulled out a piece of chocolate. It was in the shape of a cat. "Cat shaped chocolate!"

"Since your such a cat lover, I figured you would like the chocolate this way." Chikane said. "I even used Winslow for the model."

"I had to sit, while she made the chocolate, for nearly five hours." the black cat complained.

"Don't whine." the black haired woman ordered as she bent down and tapped the cat on the head.

"Thank you so much, Chikane-nee-san." Kei thanked the older woman as he put a chocolate cat in his mouth and munched on it happily.

"I'm glad you like, Kei-kun." Chikane said. She turned to the blonde assistant. "This one is for you, Yuuta-kun."

"Thank you, Chikane-nee-san." Yuuta said as he took the bag, smiling. "I'll be sure to eat a few of them before I burn the rest."

"I would appreciate it if you did, Yuuta-kun."

Both cross-dresser and woman laughed at the same time.

"Chikane-nee-san." Kei said. "Is that last chocolate for Inaba-san?" he pointed at the last bag of chocolate, which was in the shape of a medium sized heart.

The young woman blushed a soft pink as she smiled and held up the bag. "Yeah, it is. It's nothing special though."

"Are you kidding?" Winslow spoke up. "You spent nearly the whole night making that for him, wanting to make sure it was perfect.

"Shut up!" Chikane shouted, her face going a dark red.

"Your a totally tsundere, you know that?" the black cat remarked.

"You must like Inaba-san a whole lot." Kei commented.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?! Hiroshi and I are only childhood friend! I've always given him chocolate on Valentine's Day, ever since we were kids, but only as a sign of friendship." the young woman smiled at the memory of giving her childhood friend chocolate ever Valentine's Day. She then noticed the chocolate in the blonde assistant's hand.

"Hey, Yuuta-kun. Is that chocolate you made for Hiroshi?" the black haired woman asked, pointing at said chocolate.

The cross-dresser nodded. "It is. I even added a secret ingredient to it."

"Really? I added a secret ingredient to mine as well. Hey, how about, I'll tell mine if you tell me your?"

Yuuta was hesitate at first. But he started to think that the detective might like the young woman's chocolate more than his own. If he knew her secret ingredient, then he could probably find a way to make his chocolate better.

"Alright." the assistant leaned forward and whispered the secret ingredient in Chikane's ear.

"What a coincidence." Chikane said as she pulled away from the blonde cross-dresser. "I used the same thing as well."

"Really?" Yuuta smiled. "What kind did you use?"

"Oh, I used some of my own."

"Aww." the blonde assistant pouted. "Sensei will definitely love your's more than mine for sure then."

"Don't worry." Chikane reassured the assistant as she patted his head. "I'm sure Hiroshi will like both of ours the same."

"Those two are really friendly when it comes to Inaba-san, huh Winslow?" Kei said to the black cat as they both watched the woman and assistant chat with each other.

"You can say that again." Winslow replied as he licked one of his paws clean.

"I wonder if Sensei is back yet." Yuuta said.

Suddenly there was a large shake, followed by a loud rumbling sound. The office door slammed opened to reveal Hiroshi, complete terror was on his face. He slammed the door shut and started to place sutras all over the door.

The assistants, young woman, and black cat all stared at the scared looking young man.

"Are you two sure you want to give him the chocolates right now?" Kei, sweatdropping, asked the cross-dresser and tall woman as they all continued to watch the detective cover the office door with sutras.

"Yeah." Yuuta said. "I can overlook stuff like this."

"Me too." Chikane agreed.

When he was done placing the sutras on the door, Hiroshi started to chant. "Rin Hyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Rei! Owww!" he cried out in pain when his fingers got messed up while he was chanting.

"Don't cast spells you don't even know!" Kei shouted at him. "Your fingers are all messed up now!"

"If you want to seal the door from evil spirits, ask me next time!" Chikane yelled.

"Chikane!" Hiroshi flung himself at his childhood friend.

The young woman yelped as she tried to regain her balance after the detective jumped on her. She looked down and saw that the red headed young man was on his knees and had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his head in her chest.

"Chikane, please, protect me!" Hiroshi begged as he looked up at the black haired woman with a fearful look.

"Just what has gotten you so scared?!" Chikane asked as she placed her hands on the detective's head and shoulder. "Aren't you a man?!"

Suddenly the office door burst into flames, burning all the sutras. The door slammed opened to reveal Ogi, flames of what seemed to be anger surrounded him.

"No!" Hiroshi screamed in fear.

"Oh, now I understand!" Chikane yelled, now beginning to feel very scared herself, as her childhood friend held onto her tighter.

"There's no reason to run, Hiroshi." Ogi said.

Kei was shaking in fear, Chikane and Hiroshi and Winslow were all cowering behind him.

"I've come all this all to deliver this chocolate to you." the inspector said as he held up a small bag of chocolate. "Now, battle me and try to take it from me."

"There's no way!" the black haired assistant shouted. "Your on some level that no human should try to pass!"

"Chocolate that my cute, adorable daughter prepared for you..." Ogi continued, his eyes seemed to turned bright red. "If you say that you don't want it, I will kill you! If you do want it, you will have to kill me!"

"Either way, Ogi-san, someone is going to die!" Kei exclaimed.

"And in either situation, the one who will die is obviously Hiroshi!" Chikane yelled. "Calm down, big bro. It's nothing more then obligatory chocolate."

"That's right." Kei agreed. "It's nothing more then a token of gratitude. Right?"

The flames of anger surrounding the black haired inspector went out. Then he looked at the bag of chocolate with a sad face. "She didn't make any for me."

The childhood friends, assistant, and black cat all nervously backed away from the inspector. Then, they all screamed.

At the Valentino family home

Don and Lorenzo were sitting on the porch outside with cups of cocoa in their hands, the goat's cup being bigger than the bag man's.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Lorenzo commented. "Enjoying cocoa on the porch."

"The mismatch of a Japanese garden and cocoa will produce a completely new taste, it will." Don said. "You should have some, too, Gabriella"

"No, thanks." the streaked haired assassin, who's hair was in a bun, replied from the inside.

"Oh, don't be like that." the goat said as he slid the door open, revealing that the assassin was eating an orange slice. This will bring the family closer together, it will."

SLAP

"Don't open the door without permission." Gabriella said to Don, who was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "Do you want to get shot?"

Awhile later, all three of them were sitting at a small table with chocolate all over it.

"What's with all this chocolate?" Gabriella, her hair now back down, asked.

"In Japan, girls give the boys that they like chocolate on Valentine's Day, they do." Don answered.

"What the heck?" the assassin said. "I don't understand Japanese men. Do they like chocolate that much?" she took a sip of her drink.

"What we really want is the emotion." Lorenzo remarked. Even if it's obligatory, that kindness makes a man feel at peace. There are no words for the pain of a man who does not receive any chocolate."

"I always spread kindness, as well." Gabriella said. "I always hit with a single shot to the head or to the heart."

"That kindness may not be felt by those living." the bag man replied.

"Well, enough of that." Don said as he sat down his drink. "I've got something interesting to show you." he pulled a pink box with medium sized heart made of chocolate, the right side was made of dark chocolate while the left side was made of white chocolate. "The latest creation from our family's medical department! Chocolate with a love potion inside, it is!"

"Don!" Lorenzo exclaimed, grabbing the goat by the shoulders. "Are you saying that there's someone you want to use the love potion on?!"

"Calm down, you love-obsessed fool!" the goat shouted. "This is still a prototype, but once it's complete, it will make us a lot of money, it will. We'll make the wolf eat it and watch the results, we will."

"You totally like the wolf!" Gabriella pointed a accusing finger at Don.

"Please tell us the truth, Don!" the right arm man demanded.

"No!" Don yelled, dark lines running down his forehead. "Do not misunderstand me! I hate that wolf, I do! Listen carefully. The heart of the one who eats the dark chocolate will pound when he's near the one who eats the white chocolate. However, the feelings of the dark chocolate eater will be completely one-sided. Meaning, his love can be manipulated by the white chocolate eater. We will have the wolf fall in love and destroy him by dumping him. Watching the wolf in agony over a broken heart will delightful, it will! Also, the wolf's girlfriend's heart will also be broken when she see's him in love with someone else. It will be like killing two birds with one stone, it will! Shashasha!"

The assassin and bag man stared at the laughing goat in shock.

"What a terrible man." Gabriella said. "Even I'm taken aback at times by the extant of the Don's evil."

"Nothing less from the Don, the man with endless ideas." Lorenzo said, dark lines running down his head.

"Lorenzo!" Don said. "Since you are a man of a thousand bags, I will leave it to you to deliver the chocolate to the wolf."

"It appears the time has finally come for me to steal the spot of the cross-dresser." the bag man said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"The only problem is the cop, it is." Don said. "He always shows up when we don't want him to, he does.

"There isn't any time we want him there." Lorenzo said.

"I will take care of the cop myself." Gabriella remarked. She gripped her fist. "I have my pride as an assassin. I will kill anyone."

The goat and bag man clapped at the streaked haired woman's determination.

"And if the minion is watching, I will kill him mercifully." the assassin said, smiling.

"This is what I mean by your kindness being hard to comprehend." Lorenzo commented.

"Now, let us go!" Don said.

"Yes!" the two henchmen replied in unison.

Meanwhile, on the streets of Tokyo

Hiroshi, Chikane, Kei, and Winslow were all running away from Ogi, who was only walking but was still keeping the same distance with them, a red menacing aura was around him.

"How?!" the black haired assistant exclaimed in disbelief. "We run and run, but we're getting no distance from Ogi-san, who's walking! Could that be a mirage?!"

"There's a monster in the Tokyo desert." Hiroshi commented.

"If he gets us, I'm going to lose all of my nine lives!" Winslow yowled.

"Everyone stop talking and keep running!" Chikane ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" the detective, assistant, and cat all responded in unison.

Suddenly their was someone in the front of them. It was Lorenzo wearing a pink kimono and a reddish-brown wig. He was holding the love potion chocolate in his hands.

"Wolf-san, please accept this chocolate." the bag man said in a feminine voice.

Suddenly, when they ran closer to him, Kei and Chikane both jumped in the air and kicked Lorenzo in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Kei, I know she had a wig on, but you just kicked a woman in the face." Hiroshi said, completely oblivious to who it really was, as they all continued running from the inspector.

"How could you not tell who that was, Inaba-san?!" the black haired assistant asked, sweatdropping.

"And there's no reason for you to be jealous, Chikane." the detective said to his childhood friend. "You know that the only woman I'll accept chocolate from is you."

"How dense are you?!" the young woman shouted, an irritation mark formed on her head. "Exactly how do you usually identify Lorenzo?!"

"To think that the assistant and wolf's girlfriend were able to see through Lorenzo's disguise in an instant." Don said as he and Gabriella hid behind a wall.

"I want that assistant even more now." the assassin commented as she picked up a bazooka and came out of hiding.

"Streaked Hair!" the two childhood friends shouted together when they saw the woman a few feet in front of them.

"Take this!" Gabriella exclaimed as she aimed her bazooka and fired.

The detective, young woman, assistant, and cat moved out of the way of the missile. Then, they all jumped in the air and covered their ears when the missile came in contact with Ogi and exploded. A smoke cloud surround the area where the inspector was.

"Thank you, thank you just this once, goddess of war." Kei said as he got on his knees and held the assassin's hand.

"You saved us, Lady Streaked Hair." Hiroshi, also in the same position as the assistant, commented.

"Thank you so so so much, almighty assassin." Chikane, also on her knees, thanked the other woman as she hugged her around the waist.

"You saved all of my nine lives." Winslow meowed as he rubbed himself against the streaked haired assassin's leg.

"What the heck?" Gabriella said. "I don't mind the groveling, but none of you touch me."

Meanwhile, a shocked Ogi, who was completely fine after being shot at with the missile, was on his knees and staring at a small pile of brunt chocolate.

'Azusa's... Chocolate...' he thought. He turned around with a very angry glare.

The two childhood friend, assistant, and black cat yelped in fear.

"What?!" the streaked haired assassin exclaimed in shock. "He's still alive?!"

"Who are you?" the inspector asked in a very scary tone of voice, a very intimidating and angry aura surrounding him.

"That bazooka out of nowhere was a bit over the top, wasn't it?" Hiroshi said as he suddenly went over to Ogi's side. "Do it. Do it. You should totally arrest the Streaked Hair." he pointed at the assassin.

"You switch sides so easily!" Kei exclaimed.

"Hiroshi, after what she just did, Ogi looks like he wants to do more than arrest the Streaked Hair!" Chikane stated.

"It's almost admirable how easily you switch sides." the black haired assistant commented. Then he yelped when he felt the streaked haired assassin touch his shoulder.

"Stand back, or I'll kill you." Gabriella told the assistant as she removed her glasses, showing her comically puffed out eyes, and put on a pair of dark shades. "Since the assistant is here, I'll kill you merciful." she said confidently, pointing at the inspector.

"Such a carefree declaration!" Kei said.

"You like that kind of woman, right?" the assassin said.

'Says the lady, who shot a bazooka out of nowhere.' Hiroshi, Chikane, and Winslow all thought at the same time.

"Should we help her?" Lorenzo asked while he and Don hide in a tree.

"No." the goat said. "Gabriella is serious, she is. We will put our trust into the Valentino family's top assassin."

Suddenly, the streaked haired assassin pulled out a flash grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at the inspector and detective.

"Hiroshi, get down!" Ogi said as he placed a hand on the young man's head and pushed him down.

The grenade went off and there was a bright light. Everyone, except Gabriella, covered and closed their eyes. Then, the assassin took the chance to shoot the inspector with her gun.

"Ogi!" Chikane yelled when she saw her older brother get hit in the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Chikane-nee-san." Kei reassured her. "Ogi-san is made of iron. A bullet can't hurt him."

Then they saw the inspector fall to the ground.

"He's down?!" Winslow exclaimed in disbelief.

"So, you're not completely made of iron." a smirking Gabriella said. "Good to know."

"Ah! Help!" the black haired assistant called out. "Is there an engineer among the doctors?!"

"Ogi, are you okay?!" Chikane, deeply worried, quickly rushed over and knelt down beside her brother.

"Come on, Ogi!" Hiroshi said. "Pull yourself together!"

"Hiroshi..." the inspector saw that the detective's entire body was in the ground, only his head was sticking out. "What happened?"

"That's a good question." the young man commented. "When you told me to get down, this was the result of you pushing me down."

Ogi closed his eyes and groaned in pain. Chikane gasped.

"Could it be poison?"

"Poison?!" the assistant, detective, and cat exclaimed in unison.

"Then, if Hiroshi's transforms and bites down on a white hair, he can cure Ogi." the black haired woman said.

"But we need you Yuuta-kun to transform him" Kei spoke up. "And there's no way he would come to help save Ogi-san."

Chikane deadpanned.

"Yuuta-kun!" the young woman and assistant called out together. "Please come! We need you!"

"Yuuta!" Hiroshi called out as well.

While they were all calling out for the assistant, Yuuta was hiding behind a wall nearby with his hands over his excited heart. Then, Chikane stopped her shouts to grab the streaked haired assassin by her coat collar.

"Gabriella! Do you have an antidote?! If you let my brother die, I swear...!"

"Calm yourself, woman." the assassin said. "I only gave him a tranquilizer. He won't die."

"He won't?" Kei said as he sighed in relief. "What a relief."

Suddenly the assistant flinched when he felt an aura of anger. He turned around and saw the blonde assistant behind the wall, his teeth gritted together in anger.

"Found Yuuta-kun." Kei said.

Then, Chikane heard a yelp. She turned around and saw Don Valentino near the trapped detective, the goat having the love potion chocolate in his hooves.

"Goat!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he struggled to get out of the ground. "Go away! Shoo! Shoo!"

"Goat, you better get away from him right now!" Chikane tried to run to them to stop the goat, but was stopped when Gabriella wrapped her arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Don! Do it now!" the streaked haired assassin called out, trying to keep her hold on the struggling woman.

"Right!" Don broke the love potion chocolate into two pieces and stuffed the dark chocolate into the red headed young man's mouth.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Hiroshi asked, his mouth full of chocolate. He swallowed the chocolate.

"Shashasha!" the goat laughed. He held up the white chocolate. "Once I eat this, you will fall head over heels in lo-"

He was suddenly cut off when the detective screamed, causing the goat to scream and throwing the white chocolate, and broke free from the hole in the ground. Hiroshi rolled on the ground, clutching his heart.

"Heartburn! I have terrible heartburn all of the sudden!"

"It must be a reaction to the dark chocolate!" Winslow commented.

"How dare you scare me." Don said as he panted. Then, he noticed that the white chocolate was out of his hooves. "Where is the chocolate?" he looked around and saw that the it had landed in the black haired assistant's mouth when he let it go.

Then, Kei swallowed the chocolate with a loud gulp. The mafia goat broke out in cold sweat.

"Ah! The love potion!" Don exclaimed.

"Love potion?!" Winslow and Kei said in unison.

"Don." Gabriella said in a voice that made the goat flinched. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Oi, goat." Chikane, who was finally free from the assassin's grip, spoke in a tone of voice that made the goat shake. "What exactly do you mean by love potion, huh?"

'T-They are both angry, but for different reason's, they are!' Don commented mentally, being very scared of both women.

"Love potion?!" Hiroshi said as he sat up. "How stupid."

"Inaba-san." Kei said as he rushed over to his boss. "Are you okay?"

The detective turned to the assistant, looking at him with a loving stare. "More importantly, are you okay?"

"You have the eyes of a girl in love!" Kei exclaimed.

"Don/Goat!" both Chikane and Gabriella said at the same time, through gritted teeth, as they both strangled the goat with both their hands, red irritation marks throbbed on their heads.

"Kei." the now in love detective said to the assistant as he held his hand. "That talking goat is scary. Please hold my hand."

"That's the most stupidest reason to hold hands!" Kei commented as he tried to pull his hand back.

"What did you do to Hiroshi, goat?!" Chikane yelled, still strangling the mafia goat with the streaked haired assassin.

"T-This is not how I planned it." Don choked out. "But the sensible young man is surely to reject the wolf, he is. The wolf will be broken hearted, he will."

"I don't Hiroshi in love with Kei-kun." the black haired woman said. "But I don't want his heart broken either!"

"Listen, Inaba-san!" the black haired assistant said, finally taking back his hand. "I'm really sorry about this, but you see..."

"What is it, nyaa?" Hiroshi asked as he licked the back of his hand and ran it over his hair, just like a cat grooming itself.

Kei stared at the werewolf acting like a cat. Then, he gave a thumbs up and smiled. "Nothing at all, meow."

Suddenly, Don's horns were stuck in the assistant's head. The sixteen year old screamed in pain as he ran back and forth.

"There's a goat stabbing my head!"

"You cat loving idiot!" Chikane and Gabriella shouted in unison after the assassin threw the mafia goat.

Gabriella cursed as she turned to the red headed detective. "I'll be taking him. You can just die right here."

"You want a piece of me, Streaked Hair?!" Hiroshi said as he held out his arms. "We're transforming, Yuuta!" when the detective didn't feel his back being poked he turned around. "Yuuta?"

The young man saw the blonde assistant just standing there, a piece of paper that said rage was covering his entire face.

"He's in rage!" Hiroshi exclaimed, feeling scared.

"He's in so much rage, that's it written on his face!" Chikane and Kei yelled in unison, also feeling scared.

"My fur in standing on ends!" Winslow yowled fearfully.

Then, when the paper fell from his face, Yuuta started jabbing various spots on his body. Then a yellow light surrounded him.

"That level of power isn't good!" the black haired woman exclaimed.

"Yuuta!" the red headed detective shouted. "Don't give yourself such obvious power-ups!"

"Your fine as a dog." the cross-dresser said. "Your fine as a cat. But just how can I fawn over Sensei, if he doesn't have a hair fetish?!"

"Just what exactly do you fawn over?!" Kei yelled.

"Hamusenryuu Ougi... Scorching Red Jealousy!" the blonde assistant shot out his hands and a large yellow beam came out.

The black haired assistant screamed as the yellow beam came towards him.

"Look out!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he jumped in front of the sixteen year old and held out a still unconscious Ogi. "K.O Shield!" the beam came in contact with the inspector, being blocked.

"Kuniharu Ogino!" Chikane and Kei yelled in unison.

Yuuta was panting heavily when he stopped firing the yellow beam.

"Thank goodness that there was an ultimate shield laying around." Hiroshi commented as he threw away the inspector. He got down on his hands and knees and started rubbing his face against the black haired assistant's. "Are you okay?"

"Hiroshi, just don't throw away an ultimate shield." Chikane said.

"That's right." Kei agreed with the tall woman. "If it were an RPG game, it would be a non-buyable item."

Then, Yuuta noticed that the black haired inspector had been throw near him. He started jabbing various parts on Ogi's body. Everyone turned and saw the blonde assistant hold up the unconscious inspector, holding out his arm.

"Secret Ougi: Scorching Red Jealousy... With My Dad Version!" a massive yellow beam shot out of Ogi's hand and went hurling towards everyone else.

'The ultimate shield can also be an ultimate spear.' Kei thought with a peaceful face, some tears escaping his eyes, as the beam collided with everyone.

There was a huge explosion, which caused a mushroom cloud, that wiped out nearby buildings.

Ogi grunted as he opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by seven pieces of charcoal. "Why I am surrounded by charcoal?"

"We're using it to get rid of your old man stench." a charcoal Hiroshi replied.

"The power of charcoal is amazing." Kei, also charcoal, commented.

"God bless the people who created it." a charcoal Chikane said.

Kei rolled over and noticed two familiar wrapped up chocolate laying on the ground. He picked them up, stood up, and walked to the red headed detective.

"Inaba-san?"

Hiroshi turned to the assistant with a loving gaze. "Yesh, Kei?"

Ogi flinched at this.

"Chikane-nee-san and Yuuta-kun made these chocolates for you." he held the chocolates.

"All right!" the detective cheered as he took the chocolate from the sixteen year old. "Let's eat!" he took the chocolates out of their wrapping and munched on both of them at the same time.

"You might want the one made by the assistant analyzed by forensic." Ogi said as he and Kei watched the young man eat the chocolate.

Hiroshi munched on the chocolates a few more times until he slurped on something. He pulled the chocolates back and saw that there was hair in both of them. Kei and Ogi both gaped.

"Hair!" the detective cried happily as he held the chocolates in the air.

An image of both Chikane and Yuuta appeared in the sky, both grinning widely and giving a thumbs up.

_After eating the hair chocolates, Inaba-san's love for hair returned and he turned back to normal._

Later that afternoon, at the Inaba Private Detective Agency

Chikane groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself looking at a ceiling.

"Oh, you're awake." Hiroshi said as his face suddenly appeared above her. "Thank goodness, I was starting to worry."

It took the young woman awhile to realize that her head was laying on the young man's lap.

"Hiroshi, what happened? Last thing I remember is that everyone was charcoal." she sat up.

"Chikane." Winslow meowed as he jumped in his mistress's lap when she sat up.

"Hey Winslow." the black haired woman greeted the black cat as she petted his head. "How are you?"

"Terrible. I'm going to be smelling like charcoal for a week."

Chikane giggled at the cat's whinnying. She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Kei, Ogi, and Yuuta went to bring something back for lunch." the detective answered.

"What about the goat and his henchmen?"

"Unfortunately, they all escaped."

"Oh well, we'll get them next time."

"I guess." Hiroshi remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot, thanks for the chocolate."

Chikane blushed a little. "Y-You ate my chocolate?"

"Yeah." the detective grinned. "It was really good, I liked it a whole lot, especially since it had your hair in it"

The young woman blushed a light scarlet. She turned her head away, trying to hide her smile. "W-Well, I'm glad you liked it."

"I guess this means that you like me more than just as a friend, huh?"

Chikane quickly turned her head to stared at her childhood friend. "What the heck are you talking?"

"Well, don't girls only give chocolate to the guys that they really like on Valentine's Day?" Hiroshi asked.

"But I've always given you chocolate on Valentine's Day, ever since we were kids."

"That just proves you've loved since we were kids."

"It was a sign of friendship, idiot!"

She shot out her fist to punch the detective, but he quickly caught it by her wrist. Then, to Chikane's surprise, Hiroshi pulled her into his lap, causing the black cat in the woman's lap to fall to the floor.

"W-What the heck are you doing, you pervert wolf?!" Chikane exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Instead of answering her, Hiroshi wrapped an arm around her waist and used his hand to hold up some of her hair. He lifted her hair close to his nose and sniffed it.

"Your hair is as beautiful as ever." the detective said, smiling. He looked at his childhood friend. "Just like you."

Chikane blushed ten shades of red. She turned her head away. "W-Why are you saying such things like that?" she asked shyly.

'First, she's angry now she's all shy and embarrassed.' Hiroshi thought. 'She's a totally tsundere.' he chuckled.

The young woman turned her head after hearing the young man's chuckles. "What's so funny?"

Hiroshi stopped his chuckles and looked at the black haired woman. "I was just thinking about how cute you are." he placed his hand on top of her head and kissed her forehead.

Steam came out of Chikane's head and her face went completely red. She didn't know what to say so she just leaned down and rested her head on the detective's shoulder. Hiroshi buried his nose in her hair. The young man then noticed that his childhood friend's breathing soon became steady.

"Chikane?" Hiroshi looked and saw that the young woman had fallen asleep. The detective smiled. 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.' he thought.

Then Chikane mumbled something in her sleep. "H-Hiroshi. I love you." she smiled while her cheeks turned a light pink.

The detective's face took on a look of shock, then he smiled. 'Chikane.' he tucked some of her black hair behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Then, he slowly learned down and softly placed his lips on the sleeping woman's. After awhile, Hiroshi pulled away and looked at his childhood friend. 'If she found out about what I just did, she would totally kill.' then he placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep himself.

'I was completely forgotten.' Winslow, sweatdropping, thought after he watched the whole scene in front of him while he sat on the coffee table.

Awhile later, the office door opened to reveal Kei, Yuuta, and Ogi.

"Inaba-san." the black haired assistant called out. "We brought back lunch."

The trio then noticed the two childhood friends sleeping on one of the office couch, Chikane sitting on Hiroshi's lap while the detective had his arm wrapped around the woman's waist and his head on top of her's.

"W-What exactly happened while we were gone." Kei asked, surprised from what he was looking at. "Should we wake them up?"

"Not yet." Ogi said as he took out his phone. "I want to get a picture of this so I can show Wakaba later." he took a picture. "I think it might better for them to rest up. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, let's go." Kei said as he dragged Yuuta, who was glaring evilly at the black haired woman, out the door.

They closed the door, leaving the two childhood friends sleeping in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter seven. Be sure to tell me what you think about it in your reviews. P.S. Tell me what you guys think about Chikane's and Winslow's characters.<strong>


	8. The Wolf Girl Assassination Case

**Chikane's outfit for the chapter: **

**Chikane wears the outfit she wore in the first chapter: A light purple shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into a long brown skirt that goes a few inches past her knees. She wears fuchsia loafers with light lavender straps with bows of the same color attached. Her outfit in completed with a fuchsia headband.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Wolf Girl Assassination Case<p>

* * *

><p>At the Valentino family home<p>

Don was sitting on the floor, watching tv and eating a bowl of yen bill. Suddenly, Lorenzo slid the door to the living room open.

"There's trouble boss!" the bag man announced.

"What's the matter, Oshichi?" the goat asked.

"So close! It's Hachi!" the right arm man got on his knees. "It appears that a another wolf in coming to Japan."

"Ah! Another Secret Doberman!?" Don yelled in horror. "I will not allow another wolf to come to Japan, I will not! Assassination confirmed!" he grabbed a paper cup, with a string attached to the end and yelled into it. "Hello! Gabriella! There is work for you to do, there is!"

"Shut up!" the streaked haired assassin, also holding a paper cup with sting on it, shouted as she slid one of the doors open. "I can hear you!"

Don turned to Lorenzo. "Is there a picture?"

"Yes." the bag man reached inside his clothes and took out a picture. "She comes from a Secret Doberman Headquarters all the way from France. And her name is... Stella." he held up the picture.

The picture showed a cute little girl, around ten years old, with slightly wavy chin-length brown hair, her hair forming two beagle ears on the top of her hair, and green eyes.

Don took the picture and looked at it closely.

"We can totally beat her, we can."

At the Police Headquarters

"Stel-la!" Yuzuki called out as he rushed forward.

"Calm down." Ogi said as he raised his arm up, hitting the dog lover and causing him to fall to the floor. "She's already naturally timid. Don't make things worse by trying to attack her."

Yuzuki stood up and saw the young wolf girl cowering behind a police shield, a police helmet on her head. "She on high alert!" he exclaimed. he walked towards her and got down on his knees. "Special Defense Officer, Ogata Yuzuki. I'm the SP in charge of taking care of you and being your partner, Secret Doberman Stella." he grabbed her hand and shook it. "Here, shake hands."

Then, the police officer picked the young girl. "I'll protect you, Stella. You don't have to be afraid of anything."

"I'm counting on you." Ogi said. "First, go to Chiba today."

"What are you talking about?" Yuzuki asked. "She has to greet her senpai first. We're going to Hiroshi's. Be sure to invite Chikane-chan too, she would love to meet Stella." he held the wolf girl out. "We need to have a welcoming party for you. Do you like cake, Stella?"

"Yes!" Stella replied, smiling widely.

"Ogata!" Ogi spoke in a tone of voice that made the little girl flinch and hide her face in the dog lover's shoulder.

"It's okay." Yuzuki said as he comforted Stella. "I know that old man is scary."

Ogi sweatdropped.

At the Inaba Private Detective Agency

"Wow, she's so tiny." Hiroshi commented as he and his assistants formed around Stella in an odd formation, causing the young girl to tremble in fear.

"It looks like she's trembling a bit." Kei said.

"It could be because we have her surrounded in some odd formation." the detective said.

"Not a very brave dog, is she?'' Yuuta remarked.

Then the assistants and detective grabbed hands and started spinning in circle while singing, making the little girl to become even more scared.

"Kagome, Kagome, bird in the cage..."

"Take this!" Hiroshi said. "The Japanese game of Kagome Kagome!"

"I wonder what kind of ritual this looks like to a foreigner?" Kei asked.

"All of your love is rather wrapped." Chikane commented.

"Come on, Chikane, join us." the woman's childhood friend invited.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to help you scare the poor girl even more."

When the detective and assistants were done with the game, Hiroshi picked up a still scared Stella from under her arms.

"Well, if that's the case, then maybe you can do something about that. Since your so good with kids."

"I'm sure you'll be able to calm her down a bit, Chikane-nee-san." the black haired sixteen year old said.

Chikane sighed. "Alright, I'll try." she walked towards them and bent down to Stella's eyesight. "Hi there." she said softly. "You're name is Stella right?"

The little wolf girl nodded her head shyly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Stella. I'm Chikane." the black haired woman held up her black cat. "And this is my cat, Winslow."

"Nice to meet you, kiddo." Winslow greeted as he licked his tongue on Stella's face, causing the young girl to giggle.

"Hey, is it okay if I call you Stella-chan?" Chikane asked.

Stella thought for a moment, then nodded her head. "Uh huh."

"Great. Hey, I heard that your from France. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Wow, so cool. I've never met a french person before. Is it also true that your a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that makes you even more cool, Stella-chan. And I have to say, that you are the most cutest werewolf I have ever seen!"

Stella cheeks turned red from the older woman's compliments.

Then, Chikane gently took the little girl's hand hers. "Let's try our best to be friends and get to know each other, okay Stella-chan?" she smiled warmly.

'S-Such a perfect and warm smile!' Stella thought as she felt her heart being stabbed from the young woman's smile, her beagle ears twitching. Then, the young girl used her other hand to grab Chikane's, stars were in her green eyes. "Onee-sama."

"Eh?" Chikane sweatdropped. "I get the nee part, but what's with the sama?"

"Hey, Stella." Yuzuki spoke up as the red headed detective handed the young wolf girl to his childhood friend, the little girl wrapping her arms around the young woman's neck. "Believe it or not, Chikane-chan is Ogi younger sister."

"Really?" Stella said as she looked closely at the woman's face. "But they don't look anything alike."

"Thank goodness for that." Hiroshi mumbled.

Chikane giggled. "Speaking of Ogi." she turned to her older brother, who was standing alone in a corner of the office. "What are you doing over there alone, big bro? I don't remember you ever being such a wallflower."

"He's over there because Stella is afraid of him." the dog lover said.

"Is that so?" Chikane, still holding Stella, walked over to her older brother. She grabbed the young girl's hand and put it in Ogi's hand, making them shake hands. "I know he looks scary, but my big brother is actually a nice person."

"It's true." Hiroshi agreed as he walked over to them. "He looks all tall and pointy, but you can trust Ogi. He's my former partner."

"How come your not friends anymore?" Stella asked. "Do you not like each other anymore?"

The detective and inspector looked at the little girl, then at each other. They smiled as they looked back at Stella again.

" No, we're still friends, Stella." Ogi told the young girl.

"Yeah." Chikane said as she petted the wolf girl's head. "Adults have their reasons."

"Say." the red headed detective spoke up as he grinned in a scary way, a dark aura surrounded him. "Did you come here to tell me that Stella is going to be your new partner and is going to help you solve cases and chase after goats? You probably forgot all about me, huh?"

Stella shook in fear from the young man's dark aura and hid her face in Chikane's chest.

"Calm your cuticles, your scaring poor Stella-chan again!" the young woman scolded her childhood friend as she comforted the little girl.

"Actually, she's partnering up with Ogata." Ogi said.

"Oh, then I really don't care then." Hiroshi remarked, a peaceful expression on his face.

"Wow, such a peaceful expression." Chikane and Kei said in unison.

"Hiroshi!" Yuzuki called out as he ran towards the detective.

"You're an SP aren't you?" the detective remarked as he held the dog lover back with his hand. "Set you dog free already."

"Not a chance." the police officer replied. Yuzuki got behind Stella, who was standing on the floor, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And it's because I'm an SP that I'm the perfect match. An current SP with experience in the investigation department. Who else is more suited for nurturing a Secret Doberman? Not to mention, she totally loves me!"

"So you finally got a dog to like, Ogata." Hiroshi commented.

"Wonder how long that will last." Chikane said.

"I love Yuzuki!" Stella said. "I recommend!"

"You don't have to recommend anything." the red headed detective told her. "For the sake of all the dogs in the world, be sure to keep him in line."

The young wolf girl tilted her head to the side, not under the meaning of that statement.

"So they all start working as police dogs this young?" Kei asked.

"Nah. Even I was training until I was thirteen."

"Stella is going to continue her police dog training here in Japan and become a Japanese police dog." Yuzuki said.

Stella nodded. "I'll work vewy hard!" she said cutely.

Yuzuki rocked back and forth on his heels, face red, laughing slightly from the little girl's cuteness.

"Ogata-san is slowly losing his mind." Kei commented.

"Same goes for her." Hiroshi said as he gestured to his childhood friend, who was in the same state as the dog lover.

"She is just so adorable!" Chikane declared.

"Well, make sure you don't lose her." the detective said to the police officer.

"Don't worry." Yuzuki said. "I'm not like Ogi. I won't let Stella run away from me."

"Hiroshi didn't run away from me..." Ogi remarked, dark lines running down his head.

"Today is Stella's welcoming party." the dog lover said. "I'll treat you guys to delicious a cake, so you should come too."

"Cake?!" Yuuta exclaimed.

"Treat?!" Kei also exclaimed.

"And instantly, you're popularly goes up." Hiroshi commented.

"If you're paying for it, then I could definitely go for some cake." Chikane said.

"I would most certainly love to have some tuna fish cake." Winslow said.

"Winslow, I keep telling you, they are never going to make a cake like that." the black haired woman remarked.

"Why must you stomp on my dreams, Chikane?!"

"Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!" Yuzuki and Stella started to chant, while dancing, as they headed to the office door.

The police officer turned to everyone else. "All right, follow Stella for the cake parade!"

The blonde and black haired assistants soon joined the two, also chanting cake.

"Come on, you too, Ogi!" Hiroshi said as he Chikane and Winslow joined the cake parade.

"Yeah, don't be a stick in the mud, big bro!" the young woman said.

"To the cake!" the black cat meowed.

The black haired inspector just stood and blinked as he watched the group.

Awhile later, everyone was at a place called Cake Ichigoya Cafe.

Yuuta, Stella, Winslow, and Chikane were all looking at all of the different cakes in the display case with wide smiles and shining eyes, the young wolf girl's beagle ears were twitching.

"What am I going to do?" the blonde assistant asked. "I don't which one to get."

"I know." the black haired woman agreed. "Everything looks so good."

"Did you decide yet, Stella?" Yuzuki asked the young girl. "The sun is going down soon."

Stella flinched as she whimpered and wrapped her arms around the dog lover's waist.

"Just choose."

"It looks like it's going to take a little while longer." Kei said as he, Chikane, and Winslow came over to the booth that Ogi and Hiroshi were sitting at.

"Talk about carefree." the detective commented. "Even though it only temporary, she has an SP guarding her. It sounds like a handful before she's even acquires her skills."

"Well, three Secret Dobermans did quit." Ogi said. "If something were to happen to her now that France has entrusted her to use, it could result in a secret investigation of the Japanese department. It's true that Stella's ability to gather data hasn't awaken yet, but there are mafias in Japan that view wolves as enemies."

"So, apparently, the Secret Doberman abilities aren't from birth?" Chikane asked.

"The data gathering ability is determined by the medium you gather it from first." Hiroshi said.

"Oh, really?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, so the first time is really important. The happy feeling that is felt by the brain when it gathers the data is extremely high. The fist medium gathered data from was hair, so I happily became a hair fetishist. However, if I had accidentally gathered information initially from blood or flesh, I would crave blood like a vampire even if it meant I would be committing crimes. And they'd have had to get rid of me."

Kei looked at his boss, tears falling down his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" the red headed detective asked.

"Because you said that they'd get rid of you." the black haired replied.

"Chikane, you're crying." Winslow meowed to his mistress, who had her head down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"I'm not crying." the young woman said, lifting her arm to wipe her eyes. "I just have something in my eyes."

"Since when did a tough woman like you start crying so easily?" Hiroshi teased his childhood friend.

"Stupid jerk!" Chikane shouted at the young man, causing him to flinch.

She raised her head to look at him. Hiroshi was taken aback when he saw tears flowing from her eyes, her lips were pressed together.

"So I'm crying." the black haired woman said. "So what? You got a problem with that?"

"N-No." the detective replied.

"Besides, it's your fault, what you said got me thinking. You and I have known each other for so long, I just can't imagine my life without you. But, then I thought, what if you suddenly weren't in my life anymore. I don't think I would know what to do if you were no longer in my life, Hiroshi."

Hiroshi stared at the young woman, shocked by her words. "Chikane." he lifted his hand and wiped her tears away with his finger. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." he promised as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hiroshi." was all Chikane said. She smiled as she wiped the rest of her tears away. "Thank you."

"No problem." then, the detective wrapped an arm around the young woman's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "So, are you finally admitting that you're totally and madly in love with me?"

Chikane deadpanned. She took a deep breath, raised her arm, and elbowed her childhood friend on the cheek. "Like always, your idiocy has ruined the mood." she commented as the detective rubbed his injured cheek.

"You guys sound like your having fun." Yuzuki said as he and Stella walked over to their booth.

"What a dangerous job." Kei said, still having some tears in his eyes. "Make sure you don't get a blood fetish, okay?" he said to the young wolf girl.

"And make sure you don't get a hair fetish either." Chikane said.

Stella titled her head to the side, not knowing what the two of them were talking about.

The black haired woman and assistant got up from their seats and both petted the little girl's head.

"Thank you for waiting." a man said as he came over, carrying a tray of cakes.

"Come on, let's eat cake." the sixteen year old and young woman said together.

They both looked and saw the man carrying the trays was Lorenzo dressed as a patissier.

"Stella backup chop!" Chikane and Kei yelled in unison as they both karate chopped the bag man in the face.

"Chikane, Kei, what's wrong?" Hiroshi asked.

"To think that you both saw though my patissier costume." Lorenzo said. "Logical people are incredible."

"It's incredible to think we wouldn't figure it out!" the assistant and woman exclaimed in unison again, irritation marks throbbing on their heads.

Suddenly, everyone saw metal bars come down, blocking the entrance.

"Their trying to lock us in?!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"Shashasha!" Don laughed as he jumped up on the counter, pie in both of his hooves. "We have taken over this café, we have!"

"It's the goat!" the red headed detective exclaimed.

"As long as I'm alive, I will not allow another wolf to join, I will not!" the goat threw one of the pies.

Chikane held up a tray to block the pie from hitting her childhood friend. When the pie came in contact with the tray, it sizzled and the middle of the tray melted. Both childhood friends paled and yelped.

"An acid pie?!" the black haired woman shouted in shock.

"Die! Die! Die!" Don chanted as he threw more acid pies.

"Run away!" Hiroshi yelled as he and the other ran to avoid getting hit by the deadly pies. "That pie's dangerous!"

"Is it just me, or does the goat seem crazier than usual?!" Chikane asked.

"It's probably because he's angry about another Secret Doberman coming to Japan!"

"We need to take cover." Ogi said as he stopped a pie, with his suit coat, from hitting the detective and young woman.

Yuzuki, who was carrying Stella, ran to another side of the café with Kei and Winslow. Don grinned as a metal door came down, splitting them up from the others.

"They split us up." the police officer stated

"It'll be okay." the sixteen year old said. "Ogi-san is on the other side."

Suddnly they all heard chuckling behind them. The group turned around and saw a scary grinning Gabriella with a gun in her hands. The idiot dog lover, scaredy cat wolf girl, black cat, and commoner assistant all started blankly at the assassin.

'We're gonna die!' Kei exclaimed mentally.

Suddenly, Winslow yowled as he leaped at the assassin, fangs bared. Gabriella cried out in pain when she felt the cat's sharp fangs sink into her arm.

"All right!" the black haired assistant cheered. "As expected from Chikane-nee-san's cat!"

"Attaboy, Winslow!" Yuzuki called out.

"Go, Winslow, go!" Stella cheered the feline on.

"Your starting to get on my nerves, fleabag!" the streaked haired assassin shouted as she tried to shake the cat off her arm.

Gabriella then rammed her arm, the one that Winslow was biting on, into the wall. The black cat let go of the assassin's arm and fell to the floor. Winslow quickly got back on his feet. He hissed as he jumped at Gabriella, scratching her cheek with his sharp claws. The assassin moaned in pain as she held her bleeding cheek, which had five claw marks on it. When the black cat leaped at the woman again, Gabriella pistol whipped him in the head, sending him flying into the wall.

"Oh no!" Kei exclaimed. "Winslow!"

"No, Winlsow!" Stella yelled.

The black cat meowed in pain as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Prepare to lose all of your nine lives, furball." a smirking Gabriella said as she pointed her gun at the feline.

"I don't think so!" Yuzuki suddenly came at the assassin with his nightstick.

Gabriella quickly blocked the attack with her gun. "He's fast." she commented as she jumped back.

"You did really well." the police officer told Winslow as he gently picked him up with one arm. "But you can rest now, I'll deal with her."

"Thanks, dog lover." Winslow mumbled, even though said dog lover couldn't understand him, as he closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

Yuzuki turned to the assistant and young wolf girl. "Stella, take care of Winslow." he said as he knelt down and handed the black cat to his partner.

The police officer stood upright, turned to the assassin and charged at her, swinging his nightstick. Gabriella grunted as she barely managed to dodge the swings.

'So it's really true that he's Ogi-san's rival.' Kei thought as he watched, with amazement, the dog lover fight the assassin.

Then, Yuzuki had made Gabriella back up into a wall.

"Go to sleep!" he yelled as he lifted his nightstick to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly the the streaked haired assassin held up an I.D badge. It had the picture of a Siberian Husky with the status of Senior Inspector.

Yuzuki froze as he stared at the badge. 'A dog policeman!' he thought, grinning widely. 'And he's even a higher rank than me!'

BANG

Gabriella shot the dog lover in the heart.

"Don't lose! Your our last offensive force! " Kei exclaimed, anime tears coming out of his and Stella's eyes, as the police officer fell to the floor. He glared at the assassin. "Dang it! How dare you?!" he grabbed a small pot of sugar from a nearby table. "Take this!" he threw it.

Gabriella lifted her arm to block the attack, the pot shattering when it came in contact with her arm. She cursed when the sugar started to fog up her glasses. "My glasses are getting fogged up." she aimed her gun, in the opposite direction of the assistant, black cat, and wolf girl. "Like that matters! A pro can just sense were you are!"

'Wow.' Kei thought, sweatdropping. 'I wonder what exactly she's sensing.'

Suddenly, Yuzuki got up from the floor, quickly rushed towards the assassin, and hit her in the back of the head with his nightstick. The streaked haired woman fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Ogata-san!" the sixteen year old boy called out as he, Stella, and Winlsow, who had awoken up, rushed to the police officer. "Are you alright?"

"Yuzuki!" the young wolf girl exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the dog lover, who was now kneeling on the floor.

"I'm fine." Yuzuki reassured the assistant. He noticed the wide awake black cat on the floor. "And I see your going fine yourself, Winslow."

"Luckily, I have a very thick skull." Winslow said proudly, patting his head with one of his paws. "So I'll only get a slight bump on the head."

"I thought that was a direct hit." Kei spoke up, referring to the shot to the heart.

"The "Dogs of the World Encyclopedia" saved by life." Yuzuki remarked as he pulled a large encyclopedia about dogs from his jacket pocket, a bullet in the book.

"A 4D pocket!" the black haired assistant and black cat exclaimed in shock.

"Now, now. Don't cry." the police officer said to the little girl who was crying on his shoulder. "I'm fine."

Stella removed her arms from his neck. "I'll kill that goat." she said suddenly.

Kei, Winslow, and Yuzuki ran in cold sweat.

Meanwhile, with the others

Don was still laughing as he threw pies all over the place. Then, he noticed all the pie were gone.

"Don, we're out of pies!" Lorenzo told his boss.

"Alright! He's out of ammo!" Hiroshi, who was wearing Ogi's suit coat over his head along with Chikane, exclaimed.

"If we are out of pie, then we shall throw cake, we shall!" Don said, now wearing an old fashioned Victorian style dress and holding a fan in his hooves.

"He's losing his sense of character!" Chikane exclaimed.

"The assistant has already eaten all of the cake!" the bag man said as he pointed at Yuuta, who had finished eaten the last of the cakes.

"Curses, you growing child!" the goat yelled.

"All right, let's do this." Hiroshi, Chikane, and Ogi said in unison.

"Suddenly, the metal door to the other side opened, revealing an angry looking Stella.

"C-Could it be that Gabriella was defeated...?" Don said in shock.

"I'm mad." the young girl said, glaring at the goat. "I won't forgive you. I'll eat you!" she held two knives.

"Just you saying that is enough!" the detective, young woman, and black haired assistant shouted in unison.

The young wolf girl started chasing after the goat.

"Don't Stella!" Hiroshi yelled. "If you learn the taste of blood now, they'll have to get rid of you!"

"Not to mention, that goat will definitely not be tasty!" Chikane commented.

Then Stella grabbed Don, bit his face and stretched out his cheek.

"Hooray for elasticity!" the two childhood friends said together, both giving a thumbs up.

"That was way too close." Hiroshi commented as he and Chikane held Stella back.

"Come on, Stella-chan, heel girl." the black haired woman said to the girl.

"Curse you, you violent wolf!" Don said from his place on the floor.

"You don't get it, do you goat?" the detective said. "She's a Secret Doberman from the home of the Secret Dobermans: France. If you can't beat me, you don't stand a chance against her. If you going to attack Stella, try it after you beat me!"

Don sat up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You don't have to tell me!" he shouted. "I'll kill you first, I will! Who cares about France?! The "V" in Versailles is the "V" in veneer! Might as well as be called the Palace of Veneer!"

"Power to the people!" Hiroshi and Chikane shouted in unison as they both, along with Stella, shook their fist at the goat, who was being carried out of the cafe by the bag man and streaked haired assassin. "Get outta here!"

"Don't let them get away!" Ogi and Yuzuki yelled at the same time, handcuffs in their hands and irritation marks throbbing on their heads.

"Oh." the trio froze when they realized what they did.

Later that evening, at the Inaba Private Detective Agency

"Do you see something?" Hiroshi asked Stella, who was happily stretching out his cheek, while he read a newspaper.

_It appears that since then, Stella's become obsessed with elasticity._

"Hey, Stella-chan." Chikane called out as she walked out of the office kitchen, holding a plate in her hand. "I made these for you." she held out the plate to the wolf girl.

"Cookies!" Stella cheered happily when she saw what was on the plate.

"Wow, those look delicious." the red headed detective commented as he reached over to take one.

"I didn't say they were for you." the young woman said as she smacked his hand away.

"No fair!" Hiroshi pouted, rubbing his injured hand. "You're cruel, Chikane!"

"Yeah, yeah." Chikane waved him off. She knelt down to wipe some cookie crumbs off of Stella's mouth with a napkin. "So, Stella-chan, did you see anything interesting while you were stretching Hiroshi's cheek?"

"Well..." the young girl thought for a moment. "I did see something that looked like he was kissing someone."

Both childhood friends froze.

'Oh no!' Hiroshi thought, panicking. 'She must have seen the memory of me kissing Chikane, while she was asleep, on Valentine's Day!'

"Is that so?" Chikane said in a calm voice as she stood up and looked at the detective, a very scary and intimidating aura of angry and jealousy surrounded her. "So tell me, Hiroshi, just who is this person that you kissed, huh?"

The red headed young man shook in fear as he hide behind the newspaper. 'W-W-What do I do?!' he thought. 'If I don't tell her, then she'll kill me! But if I do tell her, she'll still kill me! Either way, I'm gonna die!'

"Hey." the black haired woman yanked the newspaper and threw away. She leaned closer to the scared detective's face. "Answer the question. Or do I have to force it out of you?"

She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The detective cried out in pain.

"Chikane-nee-san, please, stop!" Kei begged as he and the everyone else watched the young woman twist the young man's other arm behind his back. "Or else you'll turn Inaba-san into a pretzel!"

"She's being more violent than usual." Ogi commented.

"A woman's anger and jealousy is a scary and dangerous thing." Yuzuki remarked.

"Wow!" Stella said as she clasped her hands together and stared at the older woman in totally admiration, her beagle ears were twitching and hearts were in her eyes. "She's so cool!"

"Stella, you have hearts in your eyes! the black haired assistant exclaimed.

"I'll talk to you about this whole matter later." Chikane said after she finished twisting her childhood friend's arms, said childhood friend was laying on the floor and moaning in pain. "Right now, I'm going home. See you guys later. Come on, Winslow."

"Yes ma'am." the black cat meowed as he followed his mistress.

"Ah! Wait!" Stella called out when she saw the young woman and her cat walking to the office door. She rushed towards her. "Please be my big sister!" suddenly, the young girl tripped over her own feet. Stella yelped as she shot her hand to grab something to keep from falling, that something just happened to be Chikane's skirt.

The young woman gasped as she felt skirt being pulled down, revealing her black underwear.

"Oh my." Yuuta said.

"An unexpected fanservice?!" Kei exclaimed, his face going bright red from seeing the older woman's underwear.

"An unexpected and awesome fanservice." Hiroshi remarked as he finally got up from the floor.

"Chikane-chan, you have such nice legs." Yuzuki commented.

"Make another comment like that again, and I'll kill you." Ogi threatened as he glared at the dog lover.

"Oh, it looks like you've gone into protective older brother mode."

Chikane's face went completely red, one of her eyebrows twitched. She gave a short and small scream. "Ah! Everyone stop looking at me!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter eight. In case your wondering, I got the scene at the end from Rio Rainbow Gate. And I got Winslow off of Transistor Venus. Well, until next chapter. P.S. I own nothing that is written here.<strong>


End file.
